A Single Blade Works
by FatherKirei
Summary: Un millar de cuchillas de baja calidad no pueden igualar una que ha sido llevada a su punto máximo.Una vez que se esforzó por obtener la última espada,una que podría cortar tanto el karma como el destino, un herrero olvidado habita en el cuerpo de un recipiente perfecto.El arma definitiva será forjada desde su origen y él cortará todo mal que exista en este mundo. (Traduccion)
1. Chapter 1

_Un millar de cuchillas de baja calidad no pueden igualar a una que ha sido llevada a su punto máximo. Una vez que se esforzó por obtener la última espada, una espada que podría cortar tanto el karma como el destino, un herrero olvidado habita en el cuerpo de un recipiente perfecto. El arma definitiva será forjada desde su origen y él cortará todo mal que exista en este mundo. Ese es el propósito ... de Emiya Shirou._

_(TRADUCCION DEL FIC HECHO POR St. Provena ,apoyen a la historia como al escritor original)_

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya parpadeó mientras miraba al niño en medio del dojo, estaba congelado por la sorpresa cuando la espada de bambú de madera que sostenía en sus manos flotaba inestablemente sobre su cabeza.

"Shirou ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, desconcertado ante tal vista. "¿De dónde sacaste ese shinai? No recuerdo haber comprado uno para ti".

Shirou, su hijo adoptivo, se movía nerviosamente con una mirada avergonzada en su rostro. "U-um ... Taiga vino temprano hoy y trajo su equipo de kendo con ella. Dijo que podía perder el tiempo mientras estaba en el baño así que ..."

Ah, por supuesto. Era martes ya. La señorita Fujimura, nieta de uno de sus socios más cercanos, había entablado una extraña amistad con él. A menudo cuidaba a Shirou mientras él estaba fuera haciendo "trabajo", aunque él argumentaba que era más al revés. A cambio, él le enseñó a hablar inglés, ya que esa era una de sus principales materias de enfoque en su camino para convertirse en maestra.

A menudo venía temprano, pero esta era la primera vez que traía su equipo de kendo. ¿Quizás ella tenía un torneo local para participar? Bueno ... al menos uno que no la echaría por su actitud irrespetuosa.

Hablando de que...

"¡Buenos días, Kiritsugu!"

Suspiró cuando la joven entró en el pequeño dojo, su cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa burbujeante mientras se acercaba, despreocupada como siempre.

"Buenos días, Taiga". Él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa propia, aunque contenía mucha menos energía. "Pido disculpas por despertarme tan tarde. Olvidé que se suponía que nos veríamos hoy".

"¡Ah! ¡Está bien! ¡No esperé tanto de todos modos!" Taiga agitó su mano despectivamente antes de volverse hacia Shirou con una sonrisa torcida. "¡Ooh! ¡Mírate, Shirou! Realmente te gusta ese shinai, ¿no?"

Shirou dejó que la punta de la espada de bambú golpeara el suelo experimentalmente. "Es algo pesado ... pero no se siente tan mal. La textura se siente muy bien y se equilibra perfectamente en mi mano".

"¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¡La sensación de una espada de bambú es simplemente excelente! ¡Nada supera eso, te lo digo!" Un brillo repentino apareció en sus ojos, haciendo que Kiritsugu se tensara con un ligero temor. "¡Por supuesto, hay otra cosa! Y eso es ..."

Para horror de Kiritsugu, vio cómo Taiga se acercaba a su bolso de gimnasia en la esquina y sacaba otro shinai mientras estaba de pie triunfante.

"... ¡A cruzar golpes con otro luchador!" Declaró mientras apuntaba con la espada a Shirou, quien se congeló por el repentino desarrollo. "¡Dos personas pueden transmitir sus sentimientos cruzando cuchillas! ¡Es por eso que el kendo es un deporte tan maravilloso! ¡Permítanme demostrarlo!"

"U-um ..." Shirou miró a su shinai con cautela mientras la agitaba peligrosamente como si fuese una varita mágica.

"Taiga ... no apruebo que Shirou participe en tal actividad. Podría lastimarse, especialmente si te emocionas demasiado". Kiritsugu dijo con un pequeño ceño fruncido mientras Taiga se acercaba a Shirou.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Kerry! ¡No es como si estuviéramos usando espadas reales! ¡A lo sumo, solo recibirá unos pocos moretones que desaparecerán en un par de horas!"

"Pero eres tú quien me está atacando ..." murmuró Shirou.

"¿En serio? ¿No confías en que uno de los mejores maestros de kendo en Japón se detendrá durante una batalla simulada? ¡Me hieres, Shirou!" Taiga puso una mano sobre su corazón dramáticamente, haciendo que Shirou y Kiritsugu suspiraran por sus payasadas. "¡Muy bien! ¡Si ese es el caso, te dejaré dar el primer golpe! ¡Ni siquiera contraatacaré!"

Shirou miró a Kiritsugu, esperando su aprobación. Realmente era un niño obediente ...

"Mientras no te esfuerces demasiado". Miró a Taiga con una mirada severa. "Y no te vayas por la borda, por favor. Si alguno de ustedes resulta herido, me harán cargar con la responsabilidad".

Aunque dijo eso, dudaba que Raiga se enojara con él. Después de todo, incluso él sabía que las payasadas de su nieta no podían ser controladas por nadie. Cuando se propuso algo, había poco que alguien pudiera hacer para detenerla.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora, ven aquí Shirou! Vas a querer colocar la espada en frente de esta manera-" Se detuvo por un segundo. "En realidad ... ¡ya lo estás haciendo! ¡Guau! ¿Has estado viendo algún partido de kendo recientemente?"

Kiritsugu se volvió hacia Shirou y sus cejas se levantaron con curiosidad ya que, de hecho, Taiga tenía razón. Shirou, que nunca había visto una coincidencia de kendo real, se congeló en la posición inicial de un maestro de kendo. Sus ojos estaban al frente, su espada puesta frente a él, y sus piernas estaban separadas uniformemente como si estuviera listo para reaccionar en cualquier momento.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que esto no lo había sorprendido. Ciertamente no le había enseñado a Shirou cómo hacer algo como esto, sin embargo, se había establecido en la postura adecuada de forma tan natural sin ninguna orientación. Una extraña sensación de presentimiento surgió en el fondo de su mente, haciéndole preguntarse si tal vez debería detener esto.

Incluso en sus años de declive, sus sentidos nunca le habían fallado. Algo estaba por suceder. Bien o mal, no lo sabía.

"Esta posición parece natural ..." Shirou murmuró tímidamente, encontrando la mirada de Taiga sobre él un poco desconcertante mientras lo miraba con un ojo crítico. Ella comprobó su agarre, su tensión y su postura durante varios momentos antes de retroceder con una mirada incrédula.

"Estoy impresionado, Shirou. Tener una postura adecuada puede parecer bastante fácil, pero es difícil para los novatos. Algunos son demasiado apretados o sus pies son demasiado anchos, ¡pero tienes un equilibrio perfecto de ambos! ¿Tal vez eres un prodigio secreto?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Bueno, asumir la postura es la mitad de la batalla, supongo. La parte real comienza ahora".

Se acomodó en su propia postura frente a Shirou, reflejándolo perfectamente. "Ahora ... Intenta golpearme".

"¿Golpearte? ¿Estás segura?" Shirou preguntó con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no le gustaba la idea.

"No estás dando un golpe completo, Shirou. Kendo no se trata de golpear al otro oponente hasta la muerte. A lo sumo, solo estás dando un golpe fuerte a mi sección media". Ella ladeó la cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que dolerá un poco más sin el equipo adecuado. Solo apunta a mi sección media y estarás bien".

"Bueno..."

Kiritsugu suspiró. Por supuesto, Taiga estaría de acuerdo con que un niño sin entrenamiento la golpeara con un palo de bambú. Estaba más preocupado de que ella terminara poniéndose seria y comenzara a golpear a Shirou inconscientemente.

Afortunadamente, no parecía que ese fuera el caso esta vez.

*** SWOSH ***

***GRIETA***

Shirou se había movido. O al menos, parecía moverse solo brevemente. Con un gesto que fue tan rápido y ágil sin movimientos inútiles, el shinai de Shirou golpeó la espada de Taiga y la golpeó en el estómago. Fue un movimiento que incluso un maestro de la espada aplaudiría como perfecto e incluso Taiga se encontró boquiabierta cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Q-qué?" Taiga murmuró cuando Shirou bajó su espada, inquieto con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Yo solo ... más o menos lo hice". Shirou murmuró mientras miraba su espada. "Sentí que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para golpearte y mi cuerpo simplemente actuó por sí solo. Si hablaras en serio, dudo que hubiera logrado ..."

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!" Taiga exclamó con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo miraba como si acabara de encontrar petróleo. "¡Acabas de ejecutar el movimiento más perfecto que he visto! Independientemente de lo que creas, tenía la guardia alta. No iba a dejarte mostrarme incluso si estuviéramos en una batalla simulada, pero parece que ¡no importó! ¡Honestamente, ciertamente debes ser un prodigio! ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

"Ciertamente yo no. Parece que mi hijo ha encontrado su vocación en la vida".

Shirou se sonrojó cuando los dos adultos le alabaron. Realmente no vio lo que era tan especial sobre lo que hizo. ¿Podría Taiga no hacer lo mismo fácilmente? A pesar de los resultados, no podía creer que lo que había hecho fuera impresionante de ninguna manera. Simplemente siguió sus instintos y su cuerpo se encargó del resto.

Kiritsugu vio lo tímido que era su hijo y, sinceramente, se divirtió. De todos modos, su mente se preguntaba sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. La fluidez que Shirou había logrado en ese momento no era normal. Lejos de eso. Un niño no podría haber logrado tal cosa contra un adulto. Taiga lo había revelado como Shirou siendo un prodigio, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era otra cosa.

La forma en que agarró esa espada ... fluía como el agua mientras era tan rápido como el viento ...

Quizás fue su ...

* * *

_Su origen fue la espada._

_Solo un par de años después descubriría lo que eso realmente significaba. Desde ese día fiel cuando recogió esa espada de madera, su padre había notado el cambio creciente dentro de él._

_Taiga traía regularmente práctica de shinai con ella a su casa y lo dejaba jugar con ella, probando su nuevo regalo para la espada. Poco a poco, día a día, sus movimientos se volverían más fluidos y naturales. Practicó las huelgas más básicas una y otra vez, pero a los ojos de un profesional no capacitado se parecía más a las técnicas empleadas por un experto._

_Con el tiempo, había mejorado tanto que incluso Taiga estaba empezando a ver que no era natural para ningún estándar._

_Después de unas pocas semanas de crecimiento, Kiritsugu le había hecho algún tipo de ritual mágico. Había sido una de las pocas veces que había usado voluntariamente magia en frente de él y realmente no tenía idea de las complejidades de la situación en ese momento, pero Kiritsugu parecía estar sacudido al final. Solo había murmurado algo acerca de cómo su verdadera naturaleza tenía que haber sido imposible, pero nunca fue más lejos que eso._

_"Tu origen es una espada. No hay nada que necesites saber más que eso"._

_En efecto. No había nada más que necesitaba saber aparte de eso. Con solo un poco de información, el cambio ya había comenzado._

_Espada... _

_Espada..._

_Su cuerpo es una espada afilada ..._

_Esas palabras habían golpeado cerca de casa, aunque no había llegado a la verdad completa. De hecho, era una espada, la espada más afilada. Una espada que cortaría todo lo que era malvado a su vista. Ese era el único propósito de su existencia._

_Porque al final de su vida, Kiritsugu le había impartido su deseo final. El objetivo final que le permitirá elevarse a nuevas alturas, pero también tuvo la oportunidad de enviarlo directamente al infierno. La estrella brillante que no pudo alcanzar durante su vida de dificultades._

_Apunta a ello. Cortar un camino hacia ella. Si alguien pudiera hacerlo, seguramente él podría._

_Porque..._

_Esta espada, por encima de todo, estaba destinada a salvar a otros._

* * *

"Quiero que esto sea tuyo".

Shirou miró con asombro y asombro mientras su padre extendía una katana con una simple vaina de bronce y madera. No fue diseñado de forma ornamentada, pero no debe haber sido barato.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque tengo la sensación de que lo necesitarás en el futuro". Kiritsugu declaró con una mirada solemne en su rostro. "Nunca antes te he dejado sostener una espada real ... pero creo que estás listo. Puedes asumir esa responsabilidad, ¿sí?"

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, papá. Nunca usaré esta espada para quitarle la vida injustamente a otro".

Para él, una espada era un arma destinada a cortar algo sin falta. No debe desperdiciarse ningún movimiento, ninguna acción es demasiado extravagante. Por lo tanto, la simple acción de sacar una espada de su vaina simplemente invoca la muerte. Tener tu espada a la vista de los demás es declarar tu intención de matar. Por esta razón, nunca había tocado una espada real hasta ahora.

Era una preocupación trivial para los demás, pero era una regla que siempre tenía en cuenta. ¿Sacarías una pistola de su funda sin razón? No. Lo mismo se aplica a una espada también, porque si uno no tuviera cuidado, se podría derramar sangre inocente.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas. Realmente eres mil veces mejor que yo cuando tenía tu edad". Kiritsugu se echó a reír mientras volvía su mirada hacia la luna de arriba. "En aquel entonces, pasaba el tiempo persiguiendo un sueño ingenuo. Me perdí mi infancia".

Shirou levantó una ceja ante eso. "¿Un sueño ingenuo? ¿Con qué soñaste?"

"Ah ... Nada realista. Quizás incluso lo encuentres estúpido". Kiritsugu resopló, aunque una pequeña sonrisa triste estaba en su rostro. "En aquel entonces ... lo que quería ser cuando creciera ... era un superhéroe".

"¿Un ... superhéroe? ¿Cómo en esos famosos cómics occidentales?"

"Lo mismo. La idea fue apasionante. Cada vida es preciosa, pase lo que pase. Por eso quería salvar a tantas personas como pudiera de todo el sufrimiento del mundo".

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, un indicio de arrepentimiento brillando.

"Pero había mucho que un solo hombre podía hacer. Salvar a una persona significa renunciar a otra. Las herramientas que tenía ... el entrenamiento que tenía ... eran demasiado insuficientes para mi ideal. Siempre sentí que no importa cuánto lo intenté, ni siquiera estuve un paso más cerca de ser un héroe ".

Una risa sin humor escapó de sus labios. "Además, ser un héroe es una cosa de una sola vez. Ya he pasado el tiempo de tal cosa".

Un humano no podía borrar las manchas del mal. Hacerlo significaría deshacerse de casi todo lo que hizo a un humano. Era una tarea imposible, por eso buscó un milagro hace casi una década.

Lástima que el milagro no hubiera sido más que una farsa. El precio de tal cosa había sido demasiado alto ... y casi destruyó su voluntad de vivir.

"Entonces..."

Shirou lo miró fijamente con determinación en sus ojos, causando que la respiración de Kiritsugu se enganchara en su garganta.

"Me convertiré en un héroe para ti. Cumpliré tu sueño".

"...Ya veo."

Él apartó la mirada, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. Esto fue. La suerte había sido echada. Esa mirada de determinación y esperanza en los ojos de su hijo era algo que él conocía demasiado bien.

Debería haberse enojado con tal declaración. Eran las palabras equivocadas de un niño que no sabía nada de cuán malvado podía ser el mundo. No importa cuán duro luchaste, el futuro siempre estará teñido de sufrimiento y desesperación para aquellos que no pudieron ser salvados.

Pero aún...

"Entonces toma tu espada y persigue ese sueño".

... Quizás no cometerá los mismos errores que cometió.

* * *

"Qué viejo recuerdo ..."

Shirou Emiya suspiró mientras se limpiaba la frente y se levantaba, examinando su trabajo. El gimnasio de la escuela que había ofrecido para limpiar después de horas parecía impecable e impecable. Era casi como si hubiera sido construido recientemente.

Levantó la vista hacia la luna que colgaba sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que ciertamente había permanecido mucho más allá de las horas normales. Con un suspiro, comenzó a guardar todas las herramientas de limpieza.

"Realmente espero que no estés mirando, padre".

Dudaba que el trabajo del héroe del que hablaba su padre consistiera en limpiar viejos gimnasios y arreglar sistemas de aire acondicionado. Lamentablemente, todavía estaba solo en la escuela secundaria. No es como si pudiera simplemente abandonar y 'salvar' a la gente como lo estaba ahora. Necesitaba una educación primero.

Eso y no era como si Taiga lo dejara salir solo para 'luchar contra el mal' sin su consentimiento.

Una vez que terminó de guardar todas las herramientas de limpieza en el armario cercano, cerró la puerta y comenzó a dirigirse a casa. Por lo que parece, ya era hora de cenar, así que no tendría la oportunidad de hacer una comida adecuada. Tendría que compensar con un desayuno más grande mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir de los terrenos de la escuela, un fuerte sonido resonó en el aire, haciéndolo saltar sorprendido.

***GRIETA***

*** SHINK ***

_"¿Qué demonios?"_

Shirou se puso instantáneamente en guardia cuando se giró hacia la dirección de donde provenían los sonidos. Moviéndose rápidamente, pero en silencio, trató de investigar la perturbación. ¿Había alborotadores todavía vagando por la escuela a esta hora?

Tenía la intención de salir y reprender a quien estaba causando todo este ruido. ¡Estaba cerca de la hora de dormir! La gente seguramente trataría de dormir ...

Se congeló cuando salió a la vista del patio, una ráfaga de viento le pasó por la cara.

Dos formas atravesaron el campo, chocando entre sí y enviando ondas de choque a través del patio. No eran más que desenfoques, superando casualmente la velocidad que un humano normal podría producir. Uno llevaba una armadura negra con una mortaja roja sobre él mientras que el otro llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje azul de spandex. Fue más que anormal, pero la situación era realmente real.

El hombre de azul trajo el extremo de una lanza carmesí, golpeándola contra el borde de la espada negra del hombre rojo y la lanzó de la mano hacia la tierra. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba ponerse en guardia, el hombre trajo una espada blanca y lo rechazó sin falta.

_"Woah ..."_

Normalmente, un humano normal no vería tal conflicto debido a la velocidad inhumana que presentaban los dos, pero Shirou se encontró discerniendo sus movimientos con un ojo crítico. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse lo suficiente mientras analizaba su patrón de lucha, encontrándose cautivado con su danza de la muerte ...

... Hasta que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acababa de encontrar.

_"¿Qué demonios debo hacer?"_

¿Debería detenerlos? ¿Debería dejarlos ser? Toda esta situación era tan extraña que, sinceramente, no tenía idea de qué hacer. En cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que no debía estar aquí para presenciar esto.

Podría tratar de detenerlos, pero eso probablemente terminaría con él muerto. Se dio cuenta de que esos dos realmente estaban tratando de matarse entre sí, aunque el tipo de rojo parecía estar en ligera desventaja. Intentar intervenir lo más probable es que lo maten sin un arma.

Sí, incluso entonces sus habilidades con la espada probablemente no serían rival para estos tipos. Lo mejor es irse y olvidar

Cuando su pie se movió hacia atrás para retroceder lentamente, el suelo debajo hizo un poco más de ruido del necesario. En un instante, las dos fuerzas dejaron de moverse.

"¡¿Quién está allá?!"

_"Oh no.…"_

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían cargarlo. Cada instinto en su cuerpo le decía que corriera; para alejarse de esas dos armas de destrucción masiva antes de que cayeran sobre él.

Girando sobre sus talones, giró hacia la escuela y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Puede parecer contraproducente correr a la escuela para escapar, pero sabía que la mayor posibilidad de éxito para salir de esto con vida sería esconderse. Si pudiera salir por la ventana y caer al bosque, posiblemente podría esconderse en el verde hasta que estuviera a salvo.

Sí, un buen plan. Sabía todo el diseño de este lugar de memoria. De todas las opciones disponibles, esta era la mayor oportunidad para su supervivencia. Podría investigar esto más un día más, y no podría hacerlo si fuera sordo.

_"¿Por qué no puedo sentir mi todo?"_

Su cuerpo había dejado de correr, sacudiéndose como si se hubiera topado con una pared invisible. Eso fue extraño ...

Entonces vino el dolor.

El interior de su pecho de repente sintió como si acabara de tragar lava, la presión se acumulaba como una presa. Luchando por el dolor para mirar hacia abajo, notó un corte profundo que se había abierto sobre su corazón como si algo lo hubiera apuñalado.

"Lo siento, muchacho. Eres realmente desafortunado".

Hubo un brillo cuando el hombre de azul apareció ante él de la nada, con la mano extendida mientras agarraba la asta de la lanza roja que ahora perforaba su corazón. Sus ojos rojos lo miraron con una pizca de lástima, casi como si lamentara haberle clavado la lanza en el corazón.

"Me presenciaste, así que me temo que no puedo dejarte vivir. Lo siento, chico, solo son órdenes".

El hombre sacó la lanza limpiamente y Shirou sintió que se quedaba ingrávido mientras se enfrentaba al suelo plantado en un charco creciente de su propia sangre. El hombre solo lo miró por un par de segundos más antes de suspirar y desaparecer de la vista, volviendo de nuevo a partículas brillantes.

Por extraño que parezca, no sentía mucho dolor mientras mentía allí. Hacía un poco de frío, pero eso fue todo. Por otro lado, ciertamente no era así como esperaba morir. En todo caso, estaba más arrepentido de nunca haberse convertido en un héroe como le prometió a su padre.

_"Lo siento, papá ..."_

Cuando su conciencia comenzó a alejarse, escuchó el sonido de una niña. Parecía angustiada, pero él no pudo reunir la energía para mirarla. Solo podía ver un pequeño tono rojo cuando finalmente se desvaneció en la nada.

* * *

Jadeó cuando se despertó abruptamente, sentado en un sudor frío.

"¿Qué demon…?"

Colocando una mano sobre su pecho instintivamente, descubrió que la herida que una vez había estado sobre su corazón ya no estaba allí. Se sentía completamente bien, casi como si los eventos anteriores de antes nunca hubieran ocurrido.

"¿E-eso fue un sueño?" Murmuró mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de probar si todo esto era real o no.

A juzgar por cómo podía sentir el aire entrando en sus pulmones, así era.

Se puso de pie sobre pies tambaleantes, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente. Por ahora, no iba a cuestionarlo. Podría resolver todo esto más tarde. Por ahora, debería estar contento de estar vivo.

Cuando comenzó a salir de la escuela, se detuvo cuando su pie rozó algo particularmente sólido. Mirando hacia abajo, encontró su mirada atraída hacia un pequeño collar de joyas rojas que se encontraba sin ceremonias delante de él. Levantando una ceja, se inclinó y la levantó. Tenía frío en la mano, pero se encontró enamorado de él.

Quizás alguien lo dejó caer antes y él simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. De todos modos, no podía dejarlo aquí. Tenía que ser importante para alguien.

Al recogerlo con cuidado, comenzó su viaje de regreso a casa de manera apresurada. No iba a quedarse para ver a ese hombre azul otra vez.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de su propiedad, gimió de alivio al arrojarse al suelo de madera con un ruido sordo. Estaba demasiado cansado para sacar el futón, por lo que probablemente estaría durmiendo aquí esta noche.

Si incluso pudiera irse a dormir, eso es.

"¿Qué demonios eran esos dos?" Murmuró mientras miraba el techo. "No eran humanos comunes ... eso es seguro ..."

Gimiendo, se ahuecó la cara con las manos. "Casi me mata uno de ellos".

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, casi no me mataron. Realmente me mataron. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, de alguna manera sigo aquí ..."

Fue un milagro Según todas las cuentas médicas, debería haber estado ciertamente muerto. Incluso con acceso a un hospital, sobrevivir a una puñalada en el corazón por un poste de metal gigantesco era casi inconcebible. Su cuerpo simplemente no pudo reparar ese daño por sí solo.

Esa chica a la que había escuchado solo unos momentos antes de desmayarse ... Lo más probable era que ella haciendo eso lo salvara. Lo que ella hizo, o más bien, lo que probablemente había hecho, era algo de lo que él solo tenía una vaga comprensión.

Debe haber sido magia. Su padre le había dado una comprensión muy breve de ello, pero no tanto como para poder afirmar que tenía un doctorado. en el sujeto. Aun así, ¿qué más podría haber explicado que su corazón estuviera sanando en este momento?

Se congeló cuando el sonido de las campanas resonó por toda la habitación. Por encima de él, el aire se distorsionó y comenzó a formarse una forma humanoide. Mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada salvaje y una lanza roja conocida, era el hombre de antes.

Inmediatamente, Shirou rodó hacia un lado antes de que pudiera encontrarse corriendo una vez más. Mientras lo hacía, su mano encontró la katana que su padre le había regalado y rápidamente sacó la hoja de su vaina.

"Maldición, chico. Realmente me estás haciendo trabajar, ¿no?"

El hombre lo miró casualmente mientras sacaba su lanza del suelo y la sostenía perezosamente, apuntando a Shirou que la miraba con cautela.

"Quiero decir, no muchas personas pueden decir que podrían hacer que los mate dos veces, después de todo. Realmente me estoy volviendo bastante descuidado".

Shirou hizo una mueca. "No creo que al menos puedas decirme por qué quieres matarme?"

El hombre parpadeó antes de reír. "Lo siento, chico. No puedo hacerlo. Es un lujo que no te darán, es triste decirlo. Sin embargo, puedo darte una muerte rápida e indolora".

Su lanza brilló hacia adelante como un láser rojo, con la intención de perforar su corazón como la última vez. Ahora, sin embargo, Shirou estaba lista.

Las chispas volaron cuando la espada de Shirou se encontró con el golpe en ángulo, desviándola lo suficiente para que solo recibiera un roce en su brazo. El hombre parpadeó sorprendido, aparentemente asombrado de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Wow, esa fue una buena parada". El hombre felicitó. "No eres medio malo con la esgrima, chico".

El hombre lo miró con la mirada recién descubierta de un lobo evaluando a su presa, con los pelos de punta.

"Es débil ... pero siento maná en ti. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos cómo sobreviviste".

El hombre levantó su lanza y empujó una vez más, pero se encontró parado como antes. Shirou solo contuvo un siseo de dolor mientras la lanza cortaba su otro brazo.

"Buena forma y técnica. Intenta mantenerlo interesante".

Shirou solo permaneció en silencio mientras retrocedía fuera de la habitación y hacia el exterior, con cuidado de tratar de mantener la distancia entre ellos. Tal como estaba, el hombre tenía la ventaja de alcance con su arma y habilidades físicas claramente superiores. Su mejor oportunidad sería intentar escapar en lugar de luchar de frente.

El hombre no parecía ir en contra de él y estaba lanzando ataques deliberadamente más lentos que antes. ¿Estaba aburrido? Tal vez. Sea como fuere, se aprovecharía de esas cosas.

Él esquivó a la izquierda por el pasillo mientras la lanza navegaba a centímetros de su cara. Al salir al exterior, atravesó el cristal y se dirigió al patio.

Solo para él jadeó en estado de shock cuando una fuerte patada golpeó el costado de sus costillas, enviándolo a volar contra la cabaña con un crujido repugnante.

"No podrás escapar de mí, chico. Al menos intenta morir con un poco de dignidad". El hombre lo llamó con una sonrisa casual.

Shirou no se molestó en responder y tropezó en la cabaña, jadeando por aire. Estaba efectivamente atrapándose a sí mismo, eso lo sabía. No había otra salida de esta habitación, pero su cuerpo luchó por preservar incluso un solo milisegundo de su vida. Incluso si fuera inútil, no se acostaría y moriría.

Sintió una perturbación en el aire detrás de él y su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente, su mano encontró una sábana suelta sobre una mesa junto a él. Reforzándolo lo mejor que pudo, se dio la vuelta e intentó desviar la lanza entrante.

Pero incluso con el refuerzo que hizo que la lámina fuera tan dura como el acero templado, fue inútil ya que la fuerza del golpe hizo que explotara en un millón de pedazos y lo envió volando hacia atrás.

"Caray, chico. Ese fue un movimiento decente que acabas de hacer".

El hombre lo miró con ojo crítico, pero tenía un ligero indicio de respeto. "Aun así, es extraño. La magia que empleaste era aficionada, pero piensas rápido en tus pies. Sin mencionar esa técnica de espada que usaste antes ... ¿Quizás se suponía que eras el maestro final?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, no me importa. Solo hazme un favor y quédate quieto, ¿quieres? Preferiría no hacer que esto sea más desordenado de lo que ya es".

Shirou lo miró con una mirada asombrada. ¿Cómo podría este hombre ser tan casual sobre matarlo así? ¿Honestamente pensó que cualquier persona que se respetara a sí misma se acostaría y moriría a petición suya?

"...Me niego."

Shirou se puso de pie y agarró la katana en su mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"No permitiré que me maten ... ¡alguien como tú!" Declaró mientras sus ojos brillaban con determinación, haciendo que el hombre parpadeara sorprendido por su continua voluntad de luchar.

"Acéptalo, chico. Tengo la ventaja sobre ti en todos los sentidos. Con tus límites físicos, tu espada ni siquiera podrá tocarme". El hombre declaró. No fue una jactancia, sino una simple declaración de hechos. Incluso antes de que pasara un segundo, podía perforar el corazón de este niño y salir de aquí. Sin embargo, algo parecía detenerlo. Este chico había despertado su curiosidad.

"Puede que sea así, pero encontraré una manera. Para hacer realidad mi sueño ... el deseo que yace en lo profundo de mi corazón ..."

El almacén comenzó a brillar con una luz etérea y el hombre se tensó, sintiendo que algo andaba mal. ¿De dónde venía toda esta luz?

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio un círculo mágico desvaído, pero aún operable, en la esquina de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Había estado tan concentrado en el chico que había descuidado completamente prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Estaba el niño tratando de convocar a su propio sirviente?

Suficiente. No podía permitir esto. Tenía que detener esto inmediatamente antes de ...

"... ¡Te alcanzaré de alguna manera! ¡Mi espada te encontrará y te cortará!"

El hombre se resistió sorprendido cuando Shirou se adelantó en lo que cualquier mago habría llamado un esfuerzo suicida. Balanceó su espada, sin prestar atención a nada más cuando la luz comenzó a envolverlo.

Era, después de todo, una espada. Su espada solo necesitaba cortar su objetivo. Todo lo demás quedó en segundo lugar.

* * *

_"Si esto es."_

_Finalmente lo encontré. Lo que había buscado durante mi vida, ahora lo encuentro después de mi muerte._

_... La espada perfecta._

_No uno que simplemente podría cortar carne._

_No uno que simplemente podría cortar hueso._

_Ni siquiera uno que pudiera terminar con la vida._

_Busqué uno que se liberara del karma. Una espada que podría romper los lazos y el destino._

_Estuve cerca de la vida, pero todos mis productos terminaron en fracaso. Si bien muchos elogiarían mis espadas como armas sin igual, todos se quedaron a un paso del pico que deseaba alcanzar. Las herramientas que tenía no eran suficientes, ni mis técnicas ni mis materiales. No podía fundir una espada en el reino de los dioses._

_Pero ahora..._

_Este chico fue perfecto. Mi invocador, mi contratista, poseía el cuerpo perfecto. La mentalidad perfecta. Similar a mí en cuerpo y espíritu, pero más ... refinado. Si él hubiera estado conmigo en el día, uno no sería culpable si pensáramos que estamos relacionados._

_Quizás sea un descendiente lejano mío ..._

_Un origen de espada con afinidad con la espada ... todo sobre él gritaba por cortar el mal. Originalmente había respondido a la convocatoria con la intención de usar el grial para perfeccionar mi oficio, pero ..._

_No. Tenía lo que necesitaba aquí mismo._

_No operaré como un héroe, sino como un anciano que usará egoístamente este cuerpo para su propio beneficio. _

_"Buscas el poder para alcanzarlo, chico. Con mi ayuda ... tu espada alcanzará los picos más altos y las profundidades del océano. Nada, ya sea dios, hombre o demonio, estará exento de tu espada. Los cortarás a todos ... para llegar a la verdad "._

**_Grado de compatibilidad del 100%._**

_"Ahora acepta esta bendición, invocador. ¡Muéstrame la agudeza de tu filo!"_

* * *

"¡Imposible!"

Lancer, el gran héroe Cu Chulainn, se vio arrastrado hacia atrás por la nueva fuerza que soltó la espada del niño. Sus brazos temblaron por la sorpresa inesperada, él mismo no se había preparado correctamente para recibirlo adecuadamente.

Este chico ... había cambiado. ¿De dónde demonios viene toda esta nueva fuerza?

Miró al pelirrojo y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo examinó. Toda su vestimenta había cambiado por completo. En lugar del uniforme escolar moderno que alguna vez había usado, ahora le había puesto una capa blanca decorada con diseños de estilo japonés. Su camisa había desaparecido, revelando un pecho tonificado sin una onza de grasa y un igote rojo y negro sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Llevaba pantalones negros atados por un cinturón blanco y una pequeña bolsa de utilidad sobre su muslo izquierdo. Las correas blindadas protegían sus piernas, pero terminaban en las sandalias que revelaban sus pies.

La presencia que tenía ... el atuendo extraño ... ¡todo gritaba de un héroe legendario! Sin embargo, ¿cómo fue eso posible? Debería haber un familiar convocado para saludarlo, pero el chico había venido balanceándose sobre su ...

"De ninguna manera ..." Murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que la lanza caía ligeramente. "¿Te fusionaste con tu espíritu heroico?"

Eso debería haber sido imposible, pero la prueba estaba justo en frente de él. Para que un humano se mezcle con el alma de un espíritu heroico ... ¡se pensó que ningún humano sería capaz de soportar la tensión de tal cosa! No, a menos que sus almas fueran casi completamente compatibles, e incluso eso fue una exageración.

¿Pero qué le importaba?

Una sonrisa salvaje iluminó sus rasgos mientras preparaba su lanza. Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando fue a matar al niño, pero iba a ordeñar este momento por todo lo que valía la pena.

"Bien, entonces. ¡Te daré una oportunidad, mocoso! ¡Si has tomado el alma de un espíritu heroico, entonces es mejor que estés preparado para asumir su carga también!"

Los ojos de Shirou se entrecerraron cuando el hombre cargó, cruzando la distancia en el tiempo que le tomaría a un rayo golpear el suelo. Su lanza roja se extendió hacia adelante como de costumbre, pero esta vez ... podía verla claramente.

Levantó su espada con más fluidez de lo que jamás había sentido su vida, evitó el ataque y apuntó al cuello del hombre con la intención de matarlo.

El hombre respondió de inmediato, dando vueltas y acercando el extremo de su lanza para usar su alcance para interceptarlo. Su espada cambió de dirección de inmediato, bloqueó el contragolpe y empujó al hombre hacia atrás con renovado vigor.

Se enfrentaron. Una y otra vez, una danza de la muerte donde incluso un paso en falso resultaría en la muerte. Cuchillas de viento cortaron las paredes con sus ataques, las leyes de la naturaleza se derrumbaron a su alrededor.

Mientras Lancer mantenía la ventaja de alcance con el uso de su lanza, la katana de Shirou encontró sus puntos más débiles. Golpeó en la posición más óptima, asegurándose de que él mismo nunca se abrumara en su baile.

Su espada brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras se agachaba bajo un golpe que habría separado su cabeza de sus hombros. Cortó la pierna desprotegida de Lancer, pero el hombre retrocedió a tiempo y solo sufrió una leve muesca que solo extrajo una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Lancer siseó, pero su rostro era de emoción. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pudo enfrentar a alguien de hombre a hombre como este? Berserker había sido diferente ya que no podía matarlo exactamente, y Caster había sido una elección fácil que se escapó de él. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba encerrado en una partida que podría terminar fácilmente con él muerto si no tenía cuidado.

Y fue _glorioso._

"¡Esto es genial, chico! ¡Eres verdaderamente único!" Ladró mientras retrocedía y tomaba una postura. "¡Ni una sola vez pensé que iba a chocar contra ti con gente moderna, pero eres realmente excepcional! Espíritu heroico o no, ¡enorgullécete de haber luchado cara a cara conmigo hasta ahora!"

Shirou no dijo nada, simplemente levantó su espada en una postura tranquila. No se necesitaban palabras. Una espada debe cortar hasta que el oponente sea derrotado.

Lancer levantó una ceja. "Bueno, ciertamente te volviste mucho más callado. Un poco aburrido, si me preguntas. Solo porque somos enemigos no significa que no podamos hablar, pero supongo que esa es la personalidad de tu espíritu heroico".

Movió la empuñadura de su lanza y apuntó la punta hacia el suelo. Un segundo después, un aura espeluznante rodeó al hombre e impregnó el aire a su alrededor con la inevitable sensación de sed de sangre y muerte.

La guardia de Shirou se levantó instantáneamente. El hombre definitivamente se estaba preparando para algo. Probablemente un ataque final que intentaría acabar con él de un solo golpe.

"De todos modos, soy un buen tipo. Como gracias por una experiencia tan emocionante en bastante tiempo, te otorgaré mi último ataque". El hombre sonrió salvajemente cuando la lanza literalmente tembló en sus manos mientras clamaba por sangre. "Agradezca, porque muy pocos tienen el honor de presenciar esta técnica".

¿Podría bloquear algo así? Este hombre finalmente se estaba poniendo serio. Esta huelga definitivamente no sería como los últimos doscientos. Si no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido, tenía la sensación de que lo atravesarían instantáneamente. No podía permitir que tal cosa sucediera.

_"Defiéndete. No tienes nada que temer"._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una voz desconocida sonó en su cabeza.

_"Intercepta y corta. Eres una cuchilla irrompible que puede cortar cualquier cosa. Mientras exista, puedes cortarla. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es percibirla". _

La información lo atravesó en ese momento. Las técnicas con las que no estaba familiarizado resonaron en su mente junto con recuerdos que no eran propios. Los datos de toda una vida se compartieron con él en ese segundo como si fuera una computadora.

_Guerra del Santo Grial. 7 Servants. Un deseo. Karma. Destino-_

_-La cuchilla perfecta._

"¡Ahora acepta este golpe! ¡Perforaré tu corazón!"

Lancer se precipitó hacia adelante, su lanza gritaba por sangre mientras se retiraba.

Shirou levantó su espada y se preparó mientras el hombre se acercaba.

_La muerte se acerca. _

"GAE-"

_Mantenerse firme. Tu espada protegerá de la muerte._

"-¡BOLG!"

Con un rugido, el hombre empujó su lanza hacia adelante y el arma gritó mientras apuntaba a su corazón. Para cualquiera, la muerte estaba casi asegurada. La maldición impuesta a esta arma garantizaba tal destino.

Pero el destino no significaba nada para una espada que pudiera cortar cualquier cosa.

Alzando su espada reluciente, Shirou miró el golpe con un ojo crítico.

-Y se encontró con la huelga de frente.

La espada se encontró con la lanza y las reglas del universo se hicieron añicos a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un millar de cuchillas de baja calidad no puede igualar a una que ha sido llevada a su punto máximo. Una vez que se esforzó por obtener la última espada, una espada que podría cortar tanto el karma como el destino, un herrero olvidado habita en el cuerpo de un recipiente perfecto. El arma definitiva será forjada desde su origen y él cortará todo mal que exista en este mundo. Ese es el propósito ... de Emiya Shirou._

_(TRADUCCION DEL FIC HECHO POR St. Provena , apoyen a la historia como al escritor original)_

* * *

Los brazos de Lancer se tensaron mientras empujaba hacia adelante, su lanza chillaba incontrolablemente por el corazón de su enemigo. La sed de sangre que emitía habría detenido el corazón de cualquiera con solo estar en su presencia, sin embargo, la agarró sin miedo.

Él era el único que podía controlarlo. El maremoto de muerte segura era suyo.

Una vez activada, la maldición imbuida dentro de la lanza se activaría y su técnica perfeccionada la llevará a su límite máximo. Revertiendo las leyes de causa y efecto, el corazón del objetivo estará destinado a ser perforado. Una vez empujado, se perfora el corazón. Una vez perforada, la lanza es empujada.

La habilidad por sí sola no le permitiría a uno evitar esta técnica. Nada más que la suerte podría permitir que uno sobreviva a una lesión mortal. Alguien que tenía el destino de su lado tenía la posibilidad de recibir un escenario mejor que un corazón roto, aunque la cantidad de héroes que tenían un rango lo suficientemente alto como para hacerlo era muy pequeña.

Aun así, Shirou Emiya no era alguien que necesitara las fuerzas de la suerte para determinar su destino.

Para él, su espada era todo lo que se necesitaba.

Se encontró con el golpe de frente y lo atrapó con certeza fría cuando Lancer sonrió con diversión. Tan pronto como su lanza se encontrará con alguna obstrucción, la maldición surtiría efecto para redirigir la lanza de regreso al corazón. Doblar en ángulos imposibles que violaron las leyes de la física no estaba más allá.

Pero finalmente estaba destinado a nunca ocurrir.

Los ojos de Lancer se abrieron cuando su lanza fue apartada a un lado, perfectamente apartada. Una imposibilidad, pero acababa de pasar frente a él. No se podía negar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El maná que se había congelado en el aire había sido volado. La lanza que habría alcanzado la **"verdad"** de atravesar el corazón nunca llegaría a su destino.

**La maldición no funcionó.**

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar adecuadamente cuando Shirou se puso en guardia, su espada tenía como objetivo cortarlo por la mitad. Empujando sus músculos hasta el límite, giró hacia un lado ...

-y encontró su brazo completamente cortado.

Lancer aulló de dolor mientras retrocedía, intentando recuperar el rumbo mientras una ola de dolor asaltaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Su brazo cortado yacía inútilmente en el suelo, una cascada de sangre saliendo del agujero.

Cualquier hombre normal se habría desangrado en segundos. Para un sirviente, sin embargo, una herida como esta en última instancia significaba poco en el gran esquema de las cosas. Mientras su núcleo espiritual permaneciera intacto, podría continuar luchando.

Pero esto ... ciertamente fue desventajoso para él.

Podía empuñar su lanza carmesí con una mano sin problema. Aun así, las opciones disponibles para él sin su otro brazo se redujeron significativamente. Incluso con su empuje final tan fácil de alejar, no le gustaban sus posibilidades.

"Maldita sea..."

Shirou lo miró fríamente, su mirada fija en su muñón sangrante. Lancer se rio entre dientes. El niño se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Esa mirada era la de un veterano que había decidido un solo curso de acción. No importa qué, seguiría apuntando a su lado derecho hasta que lo mataran.

... Tal vez había juzgado mal a este chico solo un poco.

"Ganas esta ronda, chico. No esperaba que desviaras mi golpe final", reconoció. "Ese espíritu heroico tuyo debe ser algo fuerte. Incluso si tomas prestado su poder, el hecho de que puedas herirme no es tarea fácil".

Las cejas de Shirou se levantaron cuando Lancer levantó su lanza y se giró para alejarse. "¿Estas corriendo?"

"Una retirada estratégica. No puedo luchar contra ti tan bien como quisiera como lo soy ahora. Mi estúpido maestro me ordenó con un hechizo de comando para simplemente probar las aguas contra cualquiera de mis oponentes para que mi fuerza esté un poco restringida en el momento." Lancer se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba casualmente como si no hubiera intentado asesinarlo hace solo un par de minutos.

"¿Entonces regresarás?" Shirou preguntó, aunque sintió como si supiera la respuesta.

"Por supuesto. Es inevitable. Te guste o no, estás en esta guerra hasta el final". Lancer dijo mientras saltaba a la parte superior de la pared del patio. Dándose la vuelta, ofreció su sonrisa salvaje que prometía sangre.

"Trata de no morir tan pronto, chico. Cuando llegue el momento, te mostraré mi verdadera fuerza y finalmente podremos tener un duelo apropiado".

Con eso, el sirviente saltó y desapareció en la noche. Al ver que se había ido, Shirou bajó su espada y exhaló lentamente para deshacerse de la tensión tanto en sus hombros como en su mente.

Ahora que el peligro había desaparecido, todo se le vino a la mente con un millón de pensamientos arremolinados.

Eso ... era un sirviente.

Un héroe de la historia ...

Uno de los siete que lucharía por un deseo de obtener la copa.

Y ahora tenía uno de esos seres dentro de su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso explica este sentimiento recién descubierto ..." murmuró Shirou mientras miraba la katana en sus manos. El arma parecía un apéndice extra en lugar de una herramienta creada por el hombre. Su mente realmente no se concentró en eso durante la pelea, pero se encontró cada vez más fluido con la espada. Mucho más fluido que antes. Sus ataques fueron más poderosos con menos esfuerzo y su tiempo de reacción se había disparado. Tal como estaba ahora, podría cortar una bala voladora por la mitad.

Aun así, estaba un poco sorprendido. En cuanto a la identidad de su espíritu heroico, le era imposible no saber su nombre.

**Sengo Muramasa** , el espadachín demonio. Quizás uno de los herreros más famosos de la historia humana, su nombre se conoce incluso fuera de Japón debido a los medios modernos.

El espíritu heroico dentro de él no le habló ni pronunció una sola palabra, sino que solo le impartió conocimiento. Conocimiento de lo que acababa de despertar. Un lado oscuro del mundo que creía haber conocido a través de su padre. Una gran guerra que se ha recreado varias veces, una sociedad secreta de magos como su padre, y la idea de que casi todo lo sobrenatural que se mencionaba en los mitos y leyendas alguna vez había sido cierto lo había sacudido.

El mundo de la magia era un lugar aterrador con monstruos como estos. El poco conocimiento de magia que su padre le había impartido era todo menos un pequeño grano de arena en un extenso desierto. No podía comprender a esos seres que viven en la actualidad.

Pero ellos lo hacen. La verdad del asunto era que vivían en las sombras, fuera de miradas indiscretas.

Y ahora se ha encontrado en las maquinaciones de uno de sus rituales.

Su mano agarró su katana. Esto ... fue un problema. No podía permitir que tal cosa continuara. No en su ciudad natal. No en una zona tan poblada. Estos sirvientes eran demasiado poderosos, demasiado incontrolables. Tarde o temprano, alguien inocente saldría lastimado. A juzgar por cómo ese sirviente había hecho un esfuerzo por rastrearlo y matarlo, no creía que ninguno de los amos tuviera reparos en matar civiles.

Así que tuvo que poner fin a esto. Tenía que poner fin a este ritual antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Con el poder de este espíritu heroico, podría hacerlo.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era idear un plan ...

Sus oídos se alzaron cuando el sonido de pasos lejanos lo alcanzó. Venía de fuera de su casa, pero podía sentir la presencia mística de dos individuos. Uno de ellos tenía una presencia mucho más frecuente que el otro por un amplio margen, similar al del sirviente con el que acababa de luchar.

"¿Un sirviente y un amo?" Murmuró mientras se volvía para regresar a la casa. Qué molesto ... ¿era esto con lo que iba a lidiar todas las noches? ¿Intrusiones constantes por extraños al azar?

Rápidamente se abrió paso a través de su casa, limpiando la pequeña cantidad de escombros que se habían dispersado antes. Podía limpiar el resto adecuadamente más tarde después de cuidar a sus invitados no invitados.

Mientras empujaba las puertas y atravesaba la calle, sostuvo su katana lista mientras sentía que su presencia se acercaba. Estaban doblando la esquina, una rapidez apresurada en su paso. Por lo que parece, también estaban conversando entre ellos.

"¡Tengo prisa, Archer! ¿Quién sabe si Lancer lo alcanzó?" La voz aguda de una niña exclamó.

"Probablemente lo haya hecho. El perro hace su trabajo rápido. Probablemente ya lleguemos demasiado tarde". Una voz masculina más profunda respondió con un tono desinteresado.

"¡Oh, no me des eso, Archer! Eres un sirviente, ¿no? ¡Date prisa y hazlo rapido!"

Shirou parpadeó. Dos personas. La voz de esa chica era muy familiar. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No importaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era derrotarlos y dominarlos. Después de eso, podría descubrir quiénes eran. Agarrando la katana, se preparó para el momento en que el dúo dobló la esquina.

*DESTELLO*

"¡WAH!"

Shirou se detuvo en silenciosa sorpresa cuando el filo de su espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la suave piel prístina. Mirando hacia él, con una camisa roja con pantalones cortos negros, había una mujer joven con cabello negro de su edad. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando lo miró fijamente, maravillada y un leve indicio de miedo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el acero de su garganta.

Maldición ... No es de extrañar, esa presencia y esa voz se sentían familiares. Ella era...

"... Tohsaka?" Él murmuró.

"... ¿Emiya?" La niña susurró con un reconocimiento silencioso mientras lo evaluaba, retrocediendo. "No ... espera ... ¿qué? ¡¿Qué pasa con ese atuendo ?!"

Solo su suerte. Tohsaka Rin, el diablo rojo de Homurahara High School, fue un mago y maestro en esta Guerra del Santo Grial. La niña que era conocida como estudiante modelo y lobo con piel de cordero. Por alguna razón u otra, ella era el blanco de la admiración y el miedo de todos en su escuela secundaria.

Hizo una mueca ante la idea. "Bueno, es complicado".

"¡¿Complicado?! ¡Maldita sea, es complicado! ¡Vine corriendo para asegurarme de que ese estúpido Lancer no terminara matándote de nuevo, pero aquí te encontré agitando espadas por todas partes!" Tohsaka gruñó, su miedo repentinamente se perdió cuando lo fulminó con la mirada.

Shirou parpadeó. "Oh, ¿entonces estabas preocupado por mí?" El pauso. "Espera, ¿fuiste tú quien me salvó antes? ¿Cuando fui atravesado por esa lanza?"

"¡B-bueno, sí! ¡No es como si tuviera otra opción en el asunto, sin embargo! ¿Sabes lo malo que sería ser el segundo dueño si dejara que alguien muriera en mi terreno sin ..." ella lo miró bien? "O-Oye Emiya, ¿qué pasa contigo? Ahora que te miro bien, pareces ... ¿realmente diferente?"

"Tohsaka, me preguntaste sobre mi atuendo".

"¡No, idiota! ¡Estoy hablando de tu aura! ¡Nunca te detecté energía mágica cuando estabas en la escuela, pero la energía que tienes ahora es palpable! ¡Es fácilmente cien veces más potente que un mago normal! ¡Casi como si - "

_"Si es un sirviente"._

El aire brillaba junto a Tohsaka y apareció un hombre bronceado vestido de rojo. Shirou lo reconoció como el que luchaba contra Lancer antes, convirtiéndolo en un sirviente también. Aunque a diferencia de Lancer, este hombre parecía ser mucho más serio en su comportamiento mientras lo miraba con severidad.

Y fue extraño, pero ... se sentía extrañamente familiar de alguna manera ...

"Entonces finalmente te mostraste, Archer. ¿Dónde estabas cuando Emiya decidió apuntarme con una espada?"

"No es mi culpa que hayas decidido correr sin preocuparte de tener en cuenta tu entorno". El sirviente respondió casualmente, ganando otra mirada aguda del mago. "Aunque admitiré que fui ... tomado por sorpresa. Tú, muchacho, tienes que dar explicaciones. ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a Lancer una vez más?"

Cuando Tohsaka le envió otra mirada inquisitiva, Shirou suspiró. Bueno, al menos podría conseguir a alguien con una perspectiva más profesional sobre este tipo de tema.

Envainando su espada, hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

"Explicaré todo adentro. Vamos. Quiero arreglar mi casa antes de que llegue mañana".

* * *

"Tú no puedes hablar enserio..."

Tohsaka miró a Shirou con los ojos muy abiertos mientras recorría el patio con una escoba, barriendo los restos de vidrio sobrantes. Hubiera sido una vista cómica si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban.

"¿Entiendes la gravedad de lo que te ha pasado exactamente?"

"Estoy poseído por un antiguo fantasma antiguo y obligado a participar en una sangrienta batalla real hasta la muerte. Al menos, eso es lo que el espíritu me dijo". Shirou dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Eso está terriblemente simplificado!" Tohsaka sacudió la cabeza con exasperación antes de continuar con voz cansada. "Shirou, el acto de fusionarse con un espíritu heroico es imposible. Infinitamente cercano a él, de hecho. La posesión por espíritus o fantasmas no es desconocida, pero convertirse en uno con un alma tan pesada y pura como un espíritu heroico es un acto ¡eso debería haber incinerado tu cuerpo y alma! ¡Ni siquiera el mago más grande podría hacer lo que acabas de hacer! "

Shirou hizo una pausa. "Bueno, entonces soy increíblemente afortunado".

"En cierto sentido, pero eso también significa que serás el objetivo de todo tipo de esquemas problemáticos. Si se corriera la voz de que un humano logró fusionarse con éxito con un espíritu heroico, los magos no se detendrían ante nada para perseguirte. La mayoría es probable que mate o examine su cuerpo en busca de algo valioso ". Tohsaka dijo ominosamente, ganándose una mirada agria.

"Entonces, ¿eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme a los lobos como dice el dicho?"

"Oh, por favor. Nunca haría algo así. Estás viviendo en mi tierra, por lo tanto, bajo mi protección y jurisdicción. Solo necesito vigilarte de cerca". Ella frunció. "Hablando de eso, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras un mago? Sabes que primero debes consultar con el dueño de esta tierra antes de establecer una tienda, ¿verdad?"

Shirou hizo una pausa. "Bueno, para ser honesto, nunca supe que eras un mago".

"Tú ... ¿nunca supiste que era un mago? ¿El nombre de Tohsaka significa algo para ti?" Ella chilló, frotándose la frente con las manos mientras trataba de combatir esta migraña en ciernes. "¿Sabes qué? Olvida eso. Realmente no debería sorprenderme. Eres un idiota increíblemente denso. ¿Cómo se negó tu padre a mencionar algo de esto?"

"¿Eh? ¿Conocías a mi papá?" Shirou preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva, solo recibiendo una mano agitada en respuesta.

"No es importante. Realmente no es importante en este momento". Ella se quejó. "De todos modos, estás atrapado en esta guerra ahora. Por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer ... algo contigo. Ya sabes lo básico de esta guerra por tu espíritu heroico, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Gran batalla real con siete sirvientes. Quien logre ser el último en pie recibe algún tipo de deseo".

Realmente fue una situación simple en el papel. Sin embargo, no toleraría una batalla tan sangrienta por una insignificante razón como esa. No en una ciudad tan poblada como Fuyuki. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los sirvientes decidiera tomar medidas drásticas y comenzar a atraer a personas inocentes a esta guerra secreta. Él, en buena conciencia, no permitiría algo así.

Si eso significaba enviar a los muertos a sus tumbas, lo haría.

"Bueno, eso al menos ahorra algo de tiempo", murmuró Tohsaka. "Tal como está ahora, eres una anomalía. En los registros de mi padre, nunca ha habido una fusión entre el espíritu heroico y el hombre en la pasada Guerra del Santo Grial. Eres una excepción entre las excepciones, y tenemos que arreglar eso". fuera de inmediato. ¿Puedes ver tus propias estadísticas? "

Estadísticas Los parámetros básicos de cada servidor. Fue utilizado como una especie de palo de medición para medir cuán poderoso era un espíritu heroico en ciertas áreas. Varió de E a EX, con un promedio de C.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sí mismo, haciendo que aparecieran palabras y letras a su alrededor de una manera extrañamente organizada.

**Fuerza:?**

**Agilidad:?**

**Resistencia: ?**

**Mana:?**

**Suerte: ?**

**Habilidades de clase:**

**N / A**

**Habilidades personales:**

**N / A**

**Fantasma noble:**

**N / A**

"¿Qué?" Rin murmuró mientras observaba la información. "Eso es raro ... ¿Qué tipo de hoja es esta? Archer, ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"Solo uno."

Shirou saltó sorprendido cuando Archer apareció a su lado, su mirada aún severa en su rostro.

"Sería simple suponer que el mismo niño ha asumido el manto de su espíritu heroico a través de la fusión. Sin embargo, no parece que ese sea el caso. Más bien, parece que su espíritu heroico ha comenzó a cambiar física y espiritualmente su identidad a un nivel más allá de eso ".

"¿En un nivel más allá de eso? ¿Quieres decir que su origen está cambiando?" Rin susurró, aparentemente desconcertada por tal cosa.

El origen de un humano era su rasgo definitorio. Fue la fuerza invisible que te hizo lo que eres y lo que bien puede dictar acciones futuras. Si bien la mayoría de los hombres no se dan cuenta de la existencia de tal concepto, la personalidad y la composición de un individuo se decide sobre su origen de una manera más definida que la genética. Si uno se despertaba a su origen, era casi imposible separarse de lo que era esencialmente su programación interna.

Cambiar un origen se consideraba casi imposible en la actualidad. Se han realizado estudios para observar los orígenes de múltiples individuos e intentar cambiar su origen con fuerza, pero los resultados se han alcanzado con poco éxito.

"No está cambiando. Está siendo redefinido y reformado en algo nuevo. Al igual que un maestro espadachín utiliza materiales para crear una espada utilizable, el cuerpo y el origen del niño se están utilizando como materiales para crear algo nuevo. Por lo que puedo ver, el cambio está sucediendo a un ritmo gradual. Sin embargo, dado el tiempo suficiente, los resultados sin duda serán de otro mundo.

Rin tragó saliva. "¿C-cuán astronómico estamos hablando?"

Archer guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder con un tono neutral.

"Estará a la par con un misterio divino. Un nivel no visto desde la edad de los dioses, y tal vez, un paso más allá de ellos".

Shirou no tenía una comprensión definitiva de lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía importarle a Tohsaka. Durante un par de segundos sin palabras, su boca se abrió y cerró como un pez mientras procesaba lo que dijo Archer. Lentamente, se volvió hacia él con una mirada muerta en los ojos.

"Tú. Ven conmigo. Ahora".

* * *

Archer observó en silencio mientras Rin alejaba a su pasado de su mano, ignorando la corriente de protestas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, los siguió en silencio en forma de espíritu mientras continuaba examinándose a sí mismo con ojo crítico.

Realmente no podía creer esto. En todos sus años como contra guardián, ninguna situación lo había desconcertado así. Cuando aterrizó en esta época, esperaba que algunos detalles fueran diferentes, pero no así. No había esperado que su yo pasado convocara un sable diferente, mucho menos uno que no fuera _ella_.

O mejor aún, tampoco había esperado que se fusionara con su espíritu convocado.

**_Sengo Muramasa._**

Inmediatamente, pudo distinguir la identidad del espíritu heroico que se había adherido a su anfitrión. Siempre había sido una espada desde que Avalon había sido implantado en su cuerpo para salvarlo y siempre podía contar la historia de una espada a través de una mirada. El legendario espadachín mismo lo había elegido para convertirse en su anfitrión, sin duda viendo cuán perfecto sería su cuerpo como materiales para hacer la espada perfecta.

El hombre había estado obsesionado con tal cosa. Lo había conocido una o dos veces al pasar en sus innumerables infinitos como contra guardián, pero sus breves interacciones eran todo lo que se necesitaba para saber cuán decidido era el hombre para lograr un objetivo que era casi imposible en su vida.

Pero esa era una historia diferente ahora.

No era un experto en analizar patrones espirituales, pero incluso él sabía lo suficiente como para decir que Sengo Muramasa realmente había alcanzado la espada perfecta que había buscado en la vida. El cuerpo de su yo pasado ya estaba en un nivel más allá de un humano normal. Era un misterio andante que la magia moderna nunca podría esperar lograr. Una espada que podría cortar el destino y el destino ...

Él suspiró. En este punto, los dos eran demasiado diferentes para ser llamados el mismo individuo. Era alguien que hacía uso de una cantidad infinita de equipos de segunda categoría, mientras que era alguien que utilizaba solo una espada llevada a su extremo ilógico.

El plan para aniquilarse a sí mismo e intentar eliminarse por medio de la paradoja fue casi frustrado. Siempre había sido defectuoso desde el principio, pero lo habría intentado con su antiguo yo que ciegamente siguió el camino de la justicia para salvar a todos. Esta nueva versión de él, sin embargo, parecía estar más tranquila. Más maduro. Y lo más importante, llevó el poder. Nunca tendría la necesidad de hacer un trato con la fuerza contraria.

Entonces no habría nada que ganar al matar esta versión de sí mismo. Más allá de la naturaleza física, ya no eran el mismo individuo.

Soltó una risita sin alegría. Que patetico. Por un lado, debería ser feliz. Feliz de que un mundo no se hunda en el infierno por un ingenuo idealista que nunca supo cuándo renunciar. Por otro lado, solo podía revolcarse en la desesperación de que este infierno de auto encarcelamiento continuará para siempre.

* * *

"¿Me estás diciendo que se supone que un sacerdote es el mediador de una guerra mágica?"

"Llamarlo sacerdote es un poco exagerado. A ese hombre difícilmente se le puede llamar persona piadosa o santa en ningún sentido. Honestamente, cómo se convirtió en sacerdote está más allá de mí".

Shirou no pudo evitar encontrar la ironía en esta situación. Pensar que un sacerdote de la iglesia sería el que supervisaría un campo de batalla mágico sobre un Santo Grial. En todo caso, Dios debe tener un extraño sentido del humor para eso.

"De todos modos, solo asegúrate de estar en guardia alrededor de él". Tohsaka se estremeció. "A veces me da escalofríos, pero nunca ha intentado nada conmigo. Solo asegúrate de estar atento".

"¿Debería estar preocupado?" Shirou preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda. "No le gustan los estudiantes de secundaria, ¿verdad?"

Rin dejó escapar un resoplido. "Lo dudo. El hombre tiene un impulso emocional comparable al de una tabla de lavar. Sinceramente, es muy espeluznante a su manera. La forma en que habla, la forma en que habla, es como si simplemente no estuviera allí. entender cuando hablas con él ".

Bueno, eso realmente no vibraba bien con él.

La iglesia estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad, un poco aislada y alejada del público. Honestamente, si uno no lo estuviera buscando, sería difícil saber que existía. Para Tohsaka, sin embargo, ella conocía perfectamente el camino.

Caminaron por el sendero único hacia la Iglesia, el aire se hizo más frío a medida que se acercaban al edificio. Inconscientemente, Shirou agarró su kitana un poco más fuerte. No sabía por qué, pero este lugar realmente lo asustó. A pesar de ser un lugar de culto, el ambiente era inusualmente espeluznante. Se sentía como si algo sucediera aquí, pero no podía identificarlo.

De todos modos, Rin parecía estar bastante imperturbable cuando abrió la puerta principal y se acercó al edificio sin ningún respeto. Empujando las puertas de madera para abrirlas, gritó en la oscuridad de la iglesia.

"¡Kirei! ¡Necesito tu ayuda por un segundo! ¡Vas a querer escuchar esto!"

Shirou se movía nerviosamente a su lado mientras el silencio se cernía sobre ellos por unos segundos antes de que fuera seguido de un crujido bajo desde el otro lado de la oscura capilla cuando se abrió una puerta vieja y salió un hombre vestido con vestiduras sacerdotales.

Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que este hombre no era un sacerdote ordinario mientras volvía los ojos hacia ellos. Por un breve momento, demasiado rápido para que una persona normal se dé cuenta detrás de la arruga de diversión que ahora brillaba en esos orbes, los ojos del sacerdote ciertamente habían muerto. La sonrisa que ahora tenía se sentía fuera de lugar y forzada, casi como si solo estuviera siguiendo los movimientos de encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Sí, este hombre ciertamente estaba escondiendo algo. Cualquiera que sea el caso, Shirou se encontró inmediatamente en guardia.

"Rin ... ¿Debes acercarte a la iglesia a esta hora? Me estaba preparando para ir a la cama". Volvió los ojos hacia Shirou y levantó una ceja. "¿Y supongo que este debe ser tu sirviente? Espero que ustedes dos no estén aquí para causar problemas".

"No ... él no es mi sirviente. El mío está afuera". Rin respondió rápidamente. "Es solo un espectador inocente que quedó atrapado en esta guerra y terminó con ... circunstancias especiales".

Ante eso, las cejas del sacerdote se levantaron y fijó su mirada en Shirou una vez más. Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo antes de que el hombre asintiera lentamente y una luz desconocida pasara por sus ojos.

"¿Oh? Cuéntame. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, joven. Puedes referirte a mí como el padre Kirei, o simplemente Kirei si lo deseas". El sacerdote se presentó cortésmente, aunque su tono carecía sutilmente de interés emocional real.

"...Gracias."

Shirou trató de obligarse a no alejarse del hombre. Rin tenía razón sobre el hecho de que todo sobre él se sentía mal de alguna manera extraña y retorcida. Era como si fuera un agujero enorme en la realidad que simplemente no se suponía que existiera, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Quizás la influencia de su espíritu heroico lo estaba volviendo más paranoico.

De todos modos, el hombre no parecía desearle daño, y además de su aura extraña, no parecía ser una amenaza en este momento. Podría darle el beneficio de la duda por ahora.

"Es suficiente charlar con ustedes dos. Concéntrese en el problema en cuestión". Rin intervino.

Kirei se enderezó. "Por supuesto. Mis disculpas. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

"En pocas palabras, son sus circunstancias y su voluntad de participar en esta guerra". Rin comenzó con un suspiro. "Era un espectador inocente que no eligió participar en este ritual voluntariamente. Solo fue arrastrado a esta guerra después de ser atacado por Lancer y convocar accidentalmente a un sirviente, aunque ... no resultó como debería hacerlo normalmente". ".

"Bueno, una fusión de almas no es exactamente lo que buscaban los fundadores originales". Cuando los ojos de Rin se abrieron, sonrió. "Oh, no parezcas tan sorprendido. Es bastante obvio lo que sucedió aquí ... incluso si es una posibilidad que no debería existir".

"Entonces, ¿qué se debe hacer con él? Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo puedes esperar que participe en esta guerra? Incluso si está ejerciendo los poderes de un espíritu heroico, es injusto que asumas que está preparado para participar en este baño de sangre, ¡especialmente porque apenas lo sabe desde hace una hora! "

"Si bien es lamentable, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto". Kirei se encogió de hombros. "Si es justo o no es irrelevante. Uno de los siete espíritus heroicos ha elegido habitar su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, será atacado por los otros maestros. Mi posición como supervisor no detendrá a los demás. Realmente lo siento, pero hay poco o nada que pueda hacer ".

Rin se mordió los labios, obviamente disgustada. "Kirei, no dejaré que un espectador inocente sea arrastrado a esta guerra. ¿No es posible que alguien más convoque a otro sirviente para que pelee en su lugar?"

"El grial no tiene ese tipo de energía, Rin. Sabes que tan bien como yo que siete es el máximo. Te guste o no, tu amigo será forzado a sus propias batallas de aquí en adelante, si le gusta. o no." Kirei se giró para mirar a Shirou con una mirada melodramática de lástima. "Te recomiendo que domines tu espíritu heroico lo antes posible si deseas sobrevivir. No podrás darte el lujo de que alguien más pelee por ti".

"Lo tendré en mente." Shirou respondió en serio. No necesitaba que alguien más se lo explicara. Sus oponentes eran personas que han tenido una experiencia de por vida bajo sus cinturones. Comparado con ellos, él era solo un joven amigo. Solo logró detener a Lancer porque el sirviente no lo había estado tomando en serio en absoluto hasta perder un brazo.

Rin lo miró con una mirada preocupada y solo continuó dando una respuesta determinada. Incluso si las probabilidades se apilaban fuertemente contra él, no solo iba a darse la vuelta y morir. Tenía los medios para luchar en esta guerra y terminarla para proteger la vida de los inocentes. A partir de ahora, no se detendrá ante nada hasta que este 'Santo Grial' sea desmantelado y eliminado.

"Ese fuego en tus ojos es asombroso, muchacho". Kirei se rio entre dientes. "Me recuerda a alguien que una vez conocí. Era un individuo bastante decidido".

"Entonces también debe haber sido un maldito tonto", murmuró Rin antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Vamos, Emiya. Hemos perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí. No hay nada que debatir si no puede garantizar tu protección".

Shirou asintió, aunque notó que una luz repentina apareció en los ojos del hombre. Por una vez, una pequeña cantidad de emoción real apareció en la cara del sacerdote.

"Emiya ... Emiya ... ¿Te llamas Emiya?"

El sacerdote lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y ... ¿nostalgia? En cualquier caso, era un poco espeluznante de alguna manera retorcida.

"Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya, sí".

Tan pronto como confirmó esa información, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre que hizo que su sangre se enfriara. No era depredador, pero tenía una sensación de premonición que le advirtió que los dos se verían más en el futuro.

"Qué divertido. Pensar que seguirías los pasos de tu padre y recorrer el maldito camino que siguió ..."

"¿Qué?"

Shirou se animó ante la total familiaridad con la que el hombre habló mientras criaba a su padre. ¿Podría este hombre haber sabido de su padre antes?

Abrió la boca para preguntar cómo podría haber conocido a su padre, pero Rin rápidamente lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Vamos, Shirou. Vamos. Este sacerdote es inútil para los dos".

Kirei se rió de eso mientras los veía irse, aparentemente encontrando algún tipo de alegría por lo incómodos que obviamente estaban los dos ante él. Extendiendo sus brazos en un gran gesto, se dirigió a Shirou con una sonrisa.

"Yorokobe,shounen. Si eres como tu padre, sé cuál será tu deseo, y sé que serás tú quien sobreviva hasta el final".

_(Nt traductor: no pude resistirme el poner la frase de Kirei, ya saben que significa y si no, pues es "regocíjate joven")_

Ahí estaba ... esa familiaridad.

"¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?" Llamó cuando Rin abrió las puertas y comenzó a arrastrarlo afuera, solo dándole tiempo para ver la sonrisa en el rostro del sacerdote volverse demente.

"Nos veremos muy pronto, Emiya Shirou. Puedes contar con eso".

Y cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, Shirou no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral mientras el mundo exterior lo devolvía a su frío abrazo. Sin embargo, preferiría haber estado aquí afuera que allí.

Porque esa Kotomine Kirei no era un sacerdote ... sino un monstruo real. Un lobo con piel de cordero que se lo comería si tuviera la oportunidad.

¿En qué demonios se habia metió?


	3. Chapter 3

_Un millar de cuchillas de baja calidad no puede igualar a una que ha sido llevada a su punto máximo. Una vez que se esforzó por obtener la última espada, una espada que podría cortar tanto el karma como el destino, un herrero olvidado habita en el cuerpo de un recipiente perfecto. El arma definitiva será forjada desde su origen y él cortará todo mal que exista en este mundo. Ese es el propósito ... de Emiya Shirou._

_(TRADUCCION DEL FIC HECHO POR St. Provena , apoyen a la historia como al escritor original)_

* * *

"Ese maldito sacerdote realmente fue inútil ..."

Shirou siguió a la chica en silencio mientras seguía enfurruñada, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja que sinceramente lo sorprendieron. El mero hecho de que palabras tan rebeldes salieran del modelo de la perfección que era Tohsaka era muy diferente a ella. En todos sus años de conocerla, ella siempre mantuvo la apariencia de una estudiante perfecta.

Pero, de nuevo, ese era Tohsaka como estudiante. Ahora, ella era Tohsaka la maga.

"Realmente no es gran cosa, Tohsaka. Si él pudiera o no ayudarme no cambiaría el hecho de que terminaría encontrando a otro sirviente".

Rin se erizó ante eso, volviéndose hacia él con una mirada de ira. "¡Ese es el problema! ¡No deberías tener que luchar contra otro sirviente! ¡Incluso con tus nuevos poderes, es completamente irracional para ti luchar contra seres súper poderosos!"

"Si es irrazonable o no es irrelevante para mí. Encontraré una manera de sobrevivir, confía en mí".

"¡Argh! ¡Eso es! ¡Simplemente me enfurece cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto!" Rin levantó las manos en el aire con exasperación. "Honestamente, ¡ningún ser humano normal actuaría como tú! Se estarían cagando los pantalones o tratarían de encontrar alguna solución para salir de este lío, pero t-tú-"

Ella se apagó cuando una mirada de derrota cruzó sus ojos. "Estás tan dispuesto a involucrarte en todo esto ... Honestamente, ¿tienes un deseo de muerte o algo así?"

Shirou frunció el ceño ante eso. Honestamente no tenía deseos de morir y entendía perfectamente la gravedad de la situación. Lo que Rin le estaba regañando ya era de conocimiento común para él. El hecho de que no reaccionó con manos temblorosas o comportamiento errático no significa que no temiera por su vida. Ya había muerto una vez y no tenía prisa por volver a experimentarlo.

Pero él podía ver de dónde venía. Ningún humano normal entraría voluntariamente en este torneo, y mucho menos se quedaría si se les impusiera. Si elegía continuar por este camino, inevitablemente terminarían como enemigos que tendrían que matarse entre sí.

Ninguno de los dos tenía una relación significativa en la escuela, pero supuso que no sería una experiencia tan agradable estar esencialmente involucrado en la muerte de un compañero de clase. Incluso él no estaba seguro de poder tolerar tener que apuntarle con una espada.

Aun así, sentía que tenía el deber de participar. Esta guerra solo traería destrucción y muerte para todos los involucrados, participantes o no. Sabía en su corazón que tenía que detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y en lo profundo de sus entrañas ... sintió como si algo crucial iba a suceder durante esta guerra. Algo que iba a ser muy importante a largo plazo.

Tendría que matar a estos sirvientes y reclamar el grial para sí mismo. Haría enemigos de los monstruos, pero hasta entonces ...

"... Realmente eres una buena persona, Tohsaka".

Rin lo miró fijamente, una mirada desconcertada pasó por sus rasgos mientras ella daba un paso atrás.

"¡¿Q-qué estás hablando?! ¡Esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta!"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, solo estoy pensando en voz alta. Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudarme, pero ya lo he decidido. Tengo que luchar en esta guerra sin importar qué. Incluso si te conviertes en mi enemigo, No retrocederé de lo que hay que hacer ".

Se volvió y miró hacia el espacio junto a ella, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Confío en que no tienes ningún problema con esto ... ¿Archer?"

El servant vestido de rojo se materializó en el aire, su aspecto estoico siempre presente. No había materializado sus armas, pero su postura dejaba claro que estaba listo para reaccionar en cualquier momento.

"Tu rostro deja en claro tus intenciones, muchacho. Esa resolución en tus ojos no miente. Sin embargo, ¿pretendes declararle la guerra a mi maestro ahora? ¿Pretendes levantar esa espada en este momento?"

Shirou sacudió la cabeza. "No. Nunca. Nunca le haría eso. Solo seis sirvientes deben morir para llenar el Santo Grial. Nunca sacrificaría la vida de Tohsaka solo por la oportunidad de obtener un deseo".

Archer guardó silencio por un momento antes de volverse hacia Rin. Apenas recordaba este momento de hace mucho tiempo ... pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su respuesta había sido diferente. Si el impulso llegara a su fin, la habría matado sin pensarlo dos veces en nombre de la "justicia".

Ahora, incluso si su vida llegara a su fin, al menos podría estar seguro de que esta versión de sí mismo nunca dañaría a su maestro. Estaría a salvo de todos los males en este mundo.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes, Maestro? ¿Desea que pelee? El chico se ha decidido. Las medidas poco entusiastas de nuestra parte no lo obligarán a retroceder".

Rin apretó los labios mientras miraba a Shirou. Esta era la única posibilidad que ella había querido evitar. Ella nunca quiso cruzarse con él así. No como un mago, ni como un enemigo. Hubiera sido más simple simplemente mantenerlo fuera de este baño de sangre por completo.

Pero Kirei lamentablemente tenía razón en su evaluación. Shirou ahora era parte de esta guerra sin importar qué y parecía haberlo aceptado por completo. Ella no podía protegerlo de eso, ni él desea que lo haga.

Entonces, de una forma u otra, terminarían llegando a los golpes en algún momento.

El lado mágico de ella quería golpear a Archer sobre él aquí y ahora. Es mejor deshacerse de lo que podría ser la mayor amenaza en esta guerra antes de que se volviera demasiado poderoso. Por otro lado, su humanidad quería dejarlo en paz por ahora. No eran amigos, pero la idea de luchar contra él tan pronto no le sentaba bien.

Su padre la habría castigado por permitir que tales sentimientos controlaran sus acciones. Ella era un mago, ante todo. Todo lo que ella hizo debería funcionar hacia el único objetivo final de llegar a la raíz. Todo lo demás quedó en segundo lugar, incluso los apegos emocionales. Demonios, su padre solo se casó con su madre debido al potencial que crearía una descendencia de ellos.

Pero ella no era su padre. Ella hizo las cosas a su manera.

"Nos retiraremos por ahora. Esta noche ha sido una noche ocupada para todos nosotros y yo, por mi parte, quiero dormir un poco".

Ella le dio a Shirou una mirada seria.

"Dicho eso, no pienses que esto nos convierte en aliados. Cuando llegue el momento, ambos nos enfrentaremos. Eso es ... si sobrevives tanto tiempo".

"Estoy seguro de que lo haré. No tendrás que preocuparte por eso".

"No seas arrogante solo por tu estado ahora. Incluso si tienes el poder, aún no tienes la experiencia de tu espíritu heroico-"

Rin se detuvo a mitad del discurso mientras los pelos de su cuello se erizaban en respuesta a un escalofrío repentino. Al mismo tiempo, la mano de Shirou fue inmediatamente a su katana mientras la sacaba de su vaina. Una presencia monstruosa acababa de aparecer cerca y eso solo podía significar la presencia de ...

"Ah, les tomó a los dos el tiempo suficiente para notarme".

Los dos se volvieron como una voz joven, pero juguetona, cortando el aire. Al final del camino había una niña que parecía no tener más de doce o trece años. Llevaba un abrigo morado junto con un sombrero púrpura a juego que cubría el cabello blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos rojos los miraban con un destello de alegría, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era todo menos cálida. Hacía frío y depredador ... algo que no se encuentra en los ojos de un niño.

Pero la verdadera amenaza que casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera fue el monstruoso monstruo detrás de ella.

Era claramente masculino, pero no había forma imaginable de que tal hombre pudiera existir. Su piel y músculos se parecían más a una armadura de bronce que a la carne humana y sus brazos eran más grandes que un humano normal. En su mano derecha estaba lo que parecía ser una espada de piedra, pero era tan gruesa y enorme que sería más apropiado llamarla losa de piedra.

Esa cosa era definitivamente un sirviente, pero Shirou podía ver que era un monstruo entre los monstruos. La cosa irradiaba poder crudo como si no pudiera creerlo. Ni siquiera Lancer ni Archer tenían el mismo dominio que este sirviente mostró.

La joven hizo una reverencia, su comportamiento no llevaba más que elegancia real.

"Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Illyasviel Von Einzbern, un compañero maestro y participante en esta Guerra del Santo Grial".

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en reconocimiento. "Einzbern ... Una de las tres familias fundadoras de la Guerra junto con los Makiri y Tohsakas ... para pensar que nos veríamos tan pronto".

Las casas de Makiri, Tohsaka y Einzbern fueron tres de las casas más conocidas y prestigiosas de todos los tiempos debido a su participación en la creación del Santo Grial. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los años, se convirtieron en sombras de sus antiguos seres. Los Makiri estaban casi extintos, así como los Tohsakas. Los Einzbern, sin embargo, aún conservaban una pequeña porción de su antigua gloria debido al hecho de que toda su familia ahora estaba compuesta casi al 100% por homúnculos fabricados en lugar de magos humanos. Sin embargo, todavía estaban muy lejos de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Los Einzberns tenían una historia de ser uno de los participantes más competitivos y exitosos en la guerra. Siempre han tenido el triunfo de sus sirvientes y amos en la guerra, pero no pudieron obtener el grial por razones desconocidas. Este maestro, sin importar cuán joven se viera, era sin duda un mago formidable creado con la única intención de ganar esta guerra por cualquier medio.

"Sí, es toda una experiencia, ¿no? Como una gran reunión familiar feliz".

Por un momento, Illya volvió la cabeza hacia Shirou, haciéndolo tensarse. Por alguna razón, esas palabras parecían dirigidas a él en lugar de a Rin, por extraño que parezca.

"Pero después de todo, esta es una guerra, así que me temo que tendré que cortar las bromas. Les recomiendo que convoquen a sus sirvientes, aunque dudo que sean de mucha utilidad en comparación con los míos".

"¿Ah sí? ¿Confías tanto en la fuerza de tu propio sirviente? Sabes que sería una tontería enfrentarte a dos sirvientes a la vez, ¿sabes?" Rin se burló, aunque estaba empezando a sentir una sensación de inquietud. Esta chica tenía demasiada confianza en su propio sirviente. Sin embargo, definitivamente podía ver por qué. Esa cosa parecía que podría romper un edificio en dos sin problema alguno.

"El número de sirvientes no importará. ¡Mi sirviente los aplastará a todos porque es el más fuerte del mundo!" Illya exclamó con alegría infantil. "Aparte del servidor Saber, dudo que tenga que luchar mucho. Es inevitable que salga victorioso al final".

"Inevitable es una palabra fuerte. Nada es seguro". Shirou habló, ganando un ceño en respuesta cuando la expresión de la niña se agrió.

"Hmph. Entonces supongo que tendré que cambiar tu opinión sobre eso".

Illya levantó la mano y les señaló. En ese momento, el monstruo detrás de ella cobró vida con un gruñido y un gruñido, las fosas nasales se dilataron como un volcán cuando el sirviente apretó la espada de piedra.

"Atácalos, Berserker".

**"¡RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Con un poderoso rugido, la criatura explotó hacia adelante con velocidad que ningún ser vivo debería ser capaz de producir. Levantó su espada de piedra por encima de su cabeza y se balanceó hacia abajo, con la intención de aplastarlos a ambos en pasta roja.

Shirou desenvainó su katana e intentó bloquear el golpe, pero incluso con sus propios reflejos mejorados solo pudo desviar apresuradamente el golpe hacia un lado y hacia el suelo junto a él.

***AUGE***

La onda de choque resultante lo voló como un insecto en el viento. Poniéndose de pie, trató de encontrar a Tohsaka entre la nube de polvo y humo. El sirviente estaba ansioso por luchar contra los dos a la vez, por lo que Rin estaría en peligro si no podía protegerla tan bien ...

"¡Ah! ¡Bájame, Archer!"

Volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz de Rin, viéndola ilesa en las manos de su sirviente. No parecía demasiado interesado en quedarse, ya que ya se estaba retirando del monstruo descomunal a toda velocidad.

Parece que incluso si Rin no estuviera interesado en luchar contra él en este momento, Archer no tenía la obligación de salvarlo ni ayudarlo. Por otra parte, no podía culparlo realmente cuando los ojos rojos del Berserker se volvieron hacia él con una ira salvaje que prometía una muerte dolorosa.

Bueno, al menos su atención estaba en él y no en Tohsaka.

"Parece que tu amigo ha decidido dejarte a tu suerte. Como se esperaba de un linaje fallido". Illya sonrió con una sonrisa condescendiente antes de fruncir el ceño. "Aunque esto es ciertamente extraño ... ¿cómo es que lograste desviar la espada de Berserker?"

"A través del poder del espíritu heroico infundido en mí". Shrou respondió mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en sus brazos.

Illya lo miró fijamente. ¿Por el poder del espíritu heroico infundido dentro de él? Eso significa...

"Cielos, ciertamente eres impresionante. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría pensado que eras como yo. Se necesitan algunas circunstancias especiales para albergar un espíritu heroico". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Pero supongo que se podría decir que esto sería más un detrimento que una bendición".

Shirou levantó una ceja. "¿Un detrimento?"

Ella asintió. "¡Sí! Tu vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubieras decidido rechazar asumir la carga de un espíritu heroico. Podría seguir mi camino con un mínimo esfuerzo. Ahora, solo sufrirás más por las manos de mi Frenético."

"Ya veo ... Así que nunca tuviste la intención de matarme". Shirou frunció el ceño al darse cuenta. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que deseas traerme de vuelta contigo en lugar de matarme? No compartimos una conexión ... ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Illya abandonó su rostro, reemplazada solo por una mirada en blanco. "Entonces ... ¿papá nunca te habló de mí? ¿Incluso después de que me dejó por ti, nunca se molestó en mencionar mi nombre?"

"¿Padre?" Shirou hizo eco, entrecerrando los ojos. "No sé con quién podrías estar hablando-"

Espera.

Se encontró boquiabierto. Para. Pisa el freno. ¿Qué demonios decía esta chica? ¿Su padre la dejó por él? Entonces eso significaba ...

No.

Kiritsugu no ...

"Eres tú-"

"¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Tráelo, Berserker!"

Con otro rugido, Berserker una vez más entró en acción y Shirou se encontró levantando su espada una vez más. Apretó los dientes mientras esquivaba al costado del corte de Berserker, sintiendo que el viento se agitaba a su alrededor como un vendaval en miniatura.

Atención. Preocuparse por la relación de su padre con esa chica más tarde. Tenía que concentrarse en la amenaza frente a él.

Ya podía decir que estaba en una gran desventaja. Para empezar, esto era demasiado fuerte, rápido y decidido. Sus golpes llegaron como un rayo y golpearon con la fuerza de un misil guiado. Ninguna cantidad de técnica con una espada podría ganar en una competencia directa de fuerza contra su espada de piedra.

Lo único que podía hacer en este momento era moverse y usar su pequeño tamaño para su ventaja. Tenía que ser como un mosquito y hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Mientras pudiera predecir el camino de los ataques, podría esquivar y contraatacar.

Agachándose bajo otro golpe, trató de cortar el muslo derecho del monstruo. Su espada voló por el aire perfectamente, mordiendo la carne del monstruo y haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Sin embargo, el corte fue menos profundo de lo que debería haber sido. Era casi como si algo rechazara su intento de infligir daño, deteniendo la cuchilla a cierto nivel.

Shirou saltó hacia atrás cuando Berserker se dio la vuelta e intentó agarrarlo. La sangre se derramó de su pierna derecha en una delgada corriente, pero apenas se dio cuenta mientras continuaba avanzando hacia él.

Levantó su espada y la arrojó al suelo, pateando la tierra en el aire mientras la onda de choque viajaba hacia él. Saltó al aire, evitando el ataque, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un pequeño error cuando Berserker apareció directamente frente a él.

Oh mierda.

Shirou apresuradamente levantó la guardia cuando la espada de Berserker se estrelló contra él, enviándolo a volar al bosque cercano con un grito de pánico. No terminado con su asalto, Berserker cargó contra el bosque detrás de él, empujando árboles fuera del camino como fichas de dominó.

Este hombre era casi invencible.

No, llamar a esto un hombre sería inexacto. Esta cosa era más una fuerza de la naturaleza que un hombre. Va a donde quiere sin dudar y no deja nada más que destrucción a su paso.

Shirou se levantó con su espada e hizo una mueca de dolor. Maldición, debe haberse roto un par de costillas en esa caída. Esta cosa fue absolutamente implacable en la batalla.

Pero todavía había esperanza. Era capaz de dañar esto con su espada. Si podía ir a la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para cortar su núcleo espiritual, tenía la oportunidad de derrotarlo.

Miró a su alrededor y tomó nota de todas las tumbas que cubrían el área. Había algunos grandes y otros pequeños, pero todos parecían poder servir como cobertura adecuada. Si esperaba pacientemente, seguramente llegará la oportunidad de atacar. Hasta entonces ... solo tenía que rodar con los golpes.

**"¡GRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**

Hizo una mueca cuando Berserker se estrelló en el bosque, pisándole los talones.

"Maldición ... Esto no va a ser fácil".

* * *

Illasviel von Einzbern no era tonto a pesar de su aspecto.

Ella fue diseñada para ser un homúnculo perfecto. De casi mil productos diferentes, ella era la más grande y más similar a la del homúnculo original: Justeaze von Einzbern. Ella había sido creada para albergar a los siete espíritus heroicos después de la muerte, actuando como el grial menor que se usaba para convocar al grial mayor en su posesión.

Las mayores hazañas de la alquimia y la acumulación de varios siglos de técnicas e inventos la llevaron a su nacimiento. Ningún mago en el mundo moderno podría esperar crear algo a su nivel.

Era seguro decir que era orgullosa, pero nunca fue tonta. Ella supo que algo andaba mal en el segundo que su caldo

Ella sacudió su cabeza. No. Eso estuvo mal. Ella no tenía un hermano. Solo un niño estúpido que la había reemplazado en el corazón del padre que la abandonó.

Y, sin embargo, ese estúpido chico ahora estaba empezando a llamar su atención. Esa espada suya no debería haber sido más que un palillo de dientes para su Berserker, pero milagrosamente había logrado extraer una pequeña cantidad de sangre. No era más que un simple rasguño, pero la naturaleza del noble fantasma de Berserker hacía que herirlo fuera una tarea monumental.

El poder del heroico infundido en él ciertamente debe haber sido especial. Sin embargo, todavía no significaba nada contra el poder abrumador de su Berserker. Un buen golpe destrozaría a este chico sin mucho esfuerzo. La única razón por la que pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo fue porque ella no deseaba que él muriera tan fácilmente. Tenía que pagar por quitarle a su padre.

Cuando la escaramuza comenzó a moverse hacia el bosque, los siguió de manera relajada, como si no le importara el mundo. Luego se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien que la miraba desde la distancia. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y contempló un rascacielos en la distancia donde cierto arquero rojo y su compañero estaban observando.

Ella sonrió y saludó infantilmente. Ella no les temía. Archer y su maestro podían hacer lo que quisieran. Berserker siempre la protegería sin importar qué, incluso contra el poder de dos sirvientes.

* * *

_"Tch ... simplemente no puedo obligarme a dispararle"._

Archer dejó su arco cuando la chica de cabello blanco desapareció en el bosque junto a su criada. En verdad, él realmente no creía que ninguno de sus disparos la alcanzara. Su sirviente la protegía mucho y se habría separado de luchar contra su yo más joven para protegerla. Entonces, al final, decidió ahorrar energía.

Además, realmente no quería salir de su camino para matarla. Ella era su hermana en otra vida, después de todo.

Volvió a mirar a Rin, que le estaba tocando el pie mientras ella miraba la pelea con el ceño fruncido. Ella no parecía estar enojada con él por dejar atrás a su yo más joven, pero definitivamente estaba preocupada.

"Esa chica tiene demasiado maná. ¿Cómo puede mantener a ese sirviente materializado por más de unos segundos? ¡El mantenimiento debe ser enorme, pero no parece que esté sudando!"

"Parece que ella es un homúnculo, Maestro. Supongo que su familia debe haberla adaptado específicamente para pelear en esta Guerra del Santo Grial. No dudaría de que ella sea posiblemente la maestra más fuerte en esta guerra".

Rin se mordió el labio. "Los Einzberns realmente están haciendo todo lo posible por esto, ¿eh? Simplemente genial. Esos dos serán la mayor amenaza en esta guerra".

Archer asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho, por eso es mejor para nosotros correr y vivir para pelear otro día".

Otros pueden haberlo considerado un acto cobarde, pero no tuvo reparos en evitar una pelea que sabía que no podía ganar. También sabía que su maestro, aunque orgulloso, tampoco era estúpido. Berserker era una fuerza de la naturaleza que requería más de un solo sirviente para derribar. Su única esperanza era que los otros sirvientes y amos reconocieran ese hecho y coordinaran sus esfuerzos en consecuencia, sin importar cuán poco dispuestos estén.

"Pero aun así ... ¿realmente tuviste que dejar a Shirou atrás?"

"El niño parece estar bien por lo que puedo ver".

"No es gracioso, Archer". Dijo con una mirada fulminante.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No importa particularmente ahora, ¿verdad? Además, el niño es resbaladizo. Si pudiera escapar de la lanza de Lancer dos veces seguidas, podría salir de las manos de Berserker".

Rin frunció el ceño ante eso, pero solo sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido discutir en este punto ya que sería un suicidio regresar y buscar a Shirou de todos modos. Solo podía esperar que él pudiera sobrevivir hasta el amanecer.

Y si no lo hizo ... bueno, solo fue mala suerte que lo reclutaran en esta guerra.

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Se está haciendo tarde. Archer, llévanos de vuelta a mi mansión".

Él asintió y se adelantó para recogerla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, se detuvo cuando el ojo de su mente se activó en respuesta a una amenaza desconocida.

"!"

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y convocó a Kanshou y Bakuya a sus manos. De pie ante él había un hombre de mediana edad que vestía vestimentas negras con reflejos naranja oscuro. Su postura llevaba clase con él, pero esos ojos tenían un sentido del deber que no se encuentra en un noble. Más bien, pertenecían a alguien que ha visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el hombre se sentía ... ordinario.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, sin embargo. Era el ser que flotaba a su lado. El que hizo que el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se pusiera de pie con anticipación.

Sin duda era un sirviente. Un servidor de increíble poder y poder. Estaba vestido con atuendo blanco y negro con un toque de rojo que indicaba algún tipo de realeza, pero no parecía ser de naturaleza muy oriental o europea. La única forma de armadura que usaba eran las hombreras de metal, aunque dudaba que realmente sirvieran para otro propósito que no fuera el atractivo visual.

En cada uno de sus dedos había un anillo dorado que goteaba energía mágica como un río. La cantidad era intoxicante y anormal incluso para los estándares de servicio. Si la presencia de Berserker fuera similar a un volcán furioso, la presencia de este hombre sería más como una fuerte atracción gravitacional. Era difícil permanecer de pie en su presencia.

Y Rin no parecía estar yendo bien si la abertura de su boca era una indicación. Realmente, ella era como un pez koi.

"Rin Tohsaka ... un placer conocerte", el hombre que presumiblemente era el maestro habló con un tono tranquilo, no afectado por el poder abrumador de su sirviente. "Es un honor conocer a un miembro de una de las tres familias fundadoras de esta guerra".

Cuando ella siguió mirándolo en silencio, él levantó una ceja antes de que la comprensión apareciera en sus ojos.

"Ah, mis disculpas. Sé que mi sirviente puede ser un poco ... mucho", se volvió hacia su sirviente. "Caster, ten en cuenta tu presencia".

La expresión del sirviente no cambió y solo un asentimiento fue una indicación de que cumpliría con la orden. Pronto, la presión alrededor del edificio disminuyó y Archer descubrió que sus piernas recuperaban cierta apariencia de fuerza.

Lo cual era bueno, porque cualquier segundo después y él podría haberse derrumbado de una manera que no era apropiada para ningún héroe legendario.

"¿Eso está mejor?" Preguntó el hombre, volviéndose hacia Rin, quien parecía estar recuperando sus emociones.

"... Sí, lo estoy. Gracias", enderezó su postura para que coincida con su compañero magus. "Si fuera tan amable ... ¿a quién le debo este honor?"

El maestro se inclinó formalmente, su cabeza bajaba con elegancia y gracia. "Soy Marisbury Animusphere ... El jefe de la familia Animusphere y el maestro de Caster en esta Guerra del Santo Grial".

Ante la mención de Animusphere, los ojos de Tohsaka se abrieron. Animusphere ... Ese era un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. En la cara, ella solo recordaba haber sido mencionada al pasar por su padre cada vez que regresaba de viajes al extranjero.

_"Las Animuspheres ... Una vez más han lanzado un nuevo lanzamiento y una vez más han sido rechazadas"._

_"Su estación está perdiendo potencia lentamente. Si no tienen cuidado, quizás alguien más pronto esté al frente de su departamento"._

_"¿Realmente vuelven a hacerlo? La idea de observar el pasado a través de las partículas de Spiritron ... ¡absurdo! Observar el pasado no permite que uno llegue al reino del Todopoderoso"._

De acuerdo, tal vez no siempre se hablaban con elogios, pero ella sabía exactamente quiénes eran exactamente las Animuspheres ... y cuál era su nombre.

"El jefe de la Facultad de Astronomía en la Torre del Reloj ..."

"De hecho. Eso es exactamente lo que soy. Aunque debo admitirlo, no me importan tanto esos títulos. Por favor, solo llámame Marisbury".

Rin parpadeó. Tal casualidad era desconocida para la mayoría de los señores, por lo que su tono también podría haber sido otro idioma en comparación con el tono estricto y formal de otros de posición similar.

E incluso revelar la clase de su sirviente ...

"En lo que respecta a los negocios, entonces debes preguntarte por qué estoy aquí, ¿sí? ¿Quieres entender la razón por la que estoy aquí delante de ti en lugar de detrás de la seguridad de mi sirviente, correcto? Puedo verlo en tus ojos. ... no puedes entender mi razonamiento para una acción tan suicida ".

"Se me ha pasado por la cabeza", admitió. No le serviría mentir ahora. "Puedo decir que tu sirviente es fuerte, pero estar tan cerca es en detrimento de tu propia seguridad a pesar de eso. Incluso si podemos morir en el proceso, mi sirviente podría matarte antes de eso".

"Puede que sea así, pero creo que usted, miembro de una línea de sangre tan prestigiosa, nunca se rebajaría a tales maniobras a menos que yo realmente atacara".

El viejo sonrió ante su expresión confusa. Sí. Esperaba tal reacción de ella. Todos los que lo habían conocido siempre dirían que no era ortodoxo para un mago, especialmente para uno tan viejo.

"Así que toma esto como una acción como un gesto de confianza, ya que simplemente tengo una oferta para ti. Una oferta en la que también me extenderé a los otros maestros".

"¿Una oferta? ¿Para los otros maestros?"

El escepticismo goteaba de sus palabras, pero no molestó al prestigioso mago. Era natural para ella sospechar. Los magos nunca hicieron tratos con otros, y si lo hicieron, fue principalmente teniendo en cuenta sus propios intereses a expensas del destinatario. Incluso con un rollo de geas, que fue creado con la intención de asegurarse de que se cumplieran los acuerdos, aún existía el riesgo de aceptar un acuerdo con otro mago.

"De hecho. Es casi seguro que ganaré esta guerra del grial, no nos equivoquemos al respecto. Sin embargo, no la usaré para alcanzar el trono todopoderoso. Mi objetivo final es algo que no requiera que supere los límites". del mundo material, después de todo ".

Rin frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir ... no quieres llegar a la raíz?"

Agitó su mano despectivamente. "Como dije, no tengo ningún interés en tal cosa. Incluso si lo hiciera, nunca me rebajaría tanto como para llevarlo directamente a la solución con tal dispositivo. Alcanzaré el objetivo final que me he fijado con mi poseer dos manos usando este grial como un simple peldaño ".

La determinación endurecida en sus ojos era desconcertante mientras la miraba. Ella estaba familiarizada con esa mirada. Su padre y sus asociados tenían el mismo aspecto cuando estaban hasta las rodillas en la investigación y ciertos proyectos. Perseguir una meta era la vida de cualquier ser humano, pero un mago llevaría las cosas al extremo. Más que determinación, sus objetivos eran más una obsesión.

Se tragó los nervios y se armó de valor. "Entonces, ¿dónde me deja eso?"

La sonrisa de Marisbury la puso nerviosa, por casual que fuera. Simplemente había algo extraño al respecto. Algo que ella no podía explicar incluso basándose en sus experiencias con otros magos.

"Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho con esta guerra ... quiero que vengas a trabajar para mí".

El silencio reinó sobre el edificio por un segundo mientras Rin procesaba lo que acababa de decir. ¿Trabajar para él? ¿Como en… como un trabajo real? ¿Le estaba dando una oferta de trabajo de todas las cosas? Ella era Rin Tohsaka, ¡el último legado de Tohsaka! ¡Sería insultante para ella trabajar directamente debajo de alguien, incluso si ese alguien potencialmente tuviera más prestigio que ella!

... Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tiene curiosidad por la oferta.

"¿Por qué demonios me preguntarías eso?" Ella preguntó, interesada en la respuesta.

La respuesta que recibió no era como ella esperaba.

"Porque estoy buscando reunir personas muy especiales. Personas muy similares a ti de todo el mundo. Una vez que lo haya hecho, formaré una organización completamente construida sobre tus talentos y experiencia con los fondos que he acumulado ... y el milagro del Santo Grial. Juntos, buscaremos las verdades de este mundo y encontraremos los misterios perdidos que hemos olvidado hace tanto tiempo ".

¿La creación de una organización secreta? Tal cosa no era inusual, pero reunir a diferentes magos de diferentes familias y orígenes era casi desconocido. Los magos a menudo se mantenían con sus propias familias y limitaban el trabajo con extraños tanto como era posible. Si lo que el hombre decía era cierto ... entonces debe estar intentando ...

Los ojos de Rin se entrecerraron. "¿Estás tratando de construir tu propia facción separada de la torre del reloj?" Ella no podía ver la lógica en eso. La torre del reloj nunca aceptaría la creación de una organización como esta. Se consideraría una infracción de su poder y una amenaza para su posición en el mundo de la magia. Además, si todo lo que quería hacer era reunir algunos magos para la investigación, ciertamente podría usar sus conexiones en la torre del reloj como un señor de alto rango.

"Una facción con más libertad y movimiento es lo que se necesita ahora. Incluso con mi posición como señor, mi autoridad es casi inexistente. Mis teorías han sido archivadas y mal vistas como simples divagaciones. La casa de la Animusfera está en todo". "Tiempo bajo y sería difícil para mí acumular energía dentro de la estructura de la torre del reloj nuevamente. Simplemente no puedo confiar en ellos por más tiempo".

Un pequeño destello apareció en sus ojos. "Es por eso que debo comenzar a reunir gente ahora. Una vez que gane esta Guerra del Santo Grial, todo comenzará a cambiar rápidamente para mí. Cuando llegue ese momento, debo tener personas excepcionales como tú a mi lado".

Él extendió su mano hacia ella. "Entonces, ¿te unirás a mí? Busco solo lo mejor y más brillante para unirme a mi causa. Bajo mi tutela, podrías desbloquear todo tu potencial sin tener que ser perseguido por la Asociación de Magos. Cuando termine esta guerra, no podrán para detener lo que voy a establecer ".

Ella miró su mano. Una oferta tentadora, pero sonaba demasiado grande. ¿Protección de la asociación de magos? Había una delgada línea entre promesas razonables y delirios de grandeza. Incluso con el Santo Grial, ¿podría socavar una organización de cientos de años? ¿Querría siquiera arriesgarse a separarse? Su familia siempre tuvo una buena conexión con ellos, pero ella comenzó a sentir tensión desde que su padre murió. No se sabía qué harían ahora que la casa de Tohsaka se ha reducido tanto. Pueden venir a tratar de recuperar cualquier material de investigación que su padre dejó atrás.

Aun así ... la forma en que parecía tan seguro de sí mismo ... debe tener un plan. Si ella aceptara, tal vez podría ser parte de algo más grande. Algo más interesante. Sin embargo, hacerlo finalmente perdería la oportunidad de lograr el sueño de su padre de llegar al grial junto a su sirviente. ¿Podría ella realmente despedir a Archer de una manera tan casual?

_"Pregúntale qué planea hacer con esta nueva facción suya"._

La voz de su sirviente resonó en su cabeza, extrañamente tranquila. Casi como si la idea de que ella se rindiera en la guerra y desechara su deseo no era una preocupación para él.

"Dime, Marisbury Animusphere, dime por qué planeas crear esta nueva facción", exigió Rin, con la cara fría y estoica. "Dependiendo de su respuesta, puedo o no aceptar".

Bajó la mano y frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros. "Es simple, de verdad. Busco una organización que utilice toda la sabiduría colectiva de la humanidad y la use en beneficio de la humanidad sola. Más específicamente ..."

"... Deseo proteger el orden humano".

* * *

"Parece que la guerra acaba de comenzar ... y antes de lo esperado".

Zouken Makiri murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo húmedo de su sótano, perdido en sus pensamientos. El sonido de pequeños bichos corriendo alrededor llegó a sus oídos en una sinfonía casi ensordecedora, pero reaccionó como si no hubiera nada más que silencio.

De hecho, esto fue prácticamente un hecho normal en su hogar. Nada era nuevo para él. Había estado repitiendo este proceso durante los últimos 10 años más o menos ... y todo fue simplemente por lograr lo que era legítimamente suyo.

Miró a su hija adoptiva, silenciosa en un pozo de gusanos de cresta que se retorcían sobre ella en masa. Tenía los ojos fríos y sin vida, pero ciertamente no estaba muerta. Simplemente la había roto y la había convertido en una herramienta para su uso personal.

"Supongo que esto concluye esta sesión de hoy".

Chasqueando los dedos, los gusanos se alejaron de la niña y desaparecieron en las grietas. Sin siquiera preocuparse por su bienestar, se dio la vuelta y lentamente subió las escaleras.

"Asegúrate de estar lista para los próximos días, niña. Tu tonto hermano no podrá actuar, así que dependerá de ti ganar esta guerra en mi lugar".

Sakura no dijo nada cuando su abuelo desapareció de su vista, su bastón golpeó rítmicamente contra la piedra fría. Lentamente, rodó a su lado y suspiró mientras se encontraba sola una vez más después de otra horrible sesión de "entrenamiento".

Ella odiaba esto. Su vida consistió en nada más que violación, ya que su abuelo la sometió a sus crueles caprichos. Su hermano Shinji no estaba mucho mejor, ya que constantemente abusó de ella en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

Su padre la había abandonado ...

Su hermana la había abandonado ...

Su tío la había abandonado ...

La única pequeña luz en su universo era un niño soltero. Un chico que siempre le sonreía y la hacía sonreír a su vez. El agujero en su corazón que le había infligido su abuelo casi se sentía completo cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Shirou Emiya ... ¿Qué haría él si la viera así ?, se preguntó.

Y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que ella volviera a caer en la depresión una vez más. Seguramente la abandonaría. Después de todo, ¿quién querría una mujer sucia como ella?

**"Oh dulce niña, tu corazón late con las llamas del amor".**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando una dulce melodía resonó en sus oídos. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que todavía estaba sola. ¿Estaba finalmente empezando a volverse loca?

**"Te aseguro chica, no te estás volviendo loca. No soy un ser que puedas ver con tus propios ojos".**

Oh. Como una voz en la cabeza de alguien.

**"No exactamente. No estoy en ninguna parte ni en todas partes. Existo en las estrellas en el cielo y en las briznas de hierba a tus pies. Soy una fuerza que simplemente no puedes ver".**

Entonces, ¿un espíritu?

Ella podía sentirlo. Se sintió una especie de diversión en el aire.

**"Soy ananga. La fuerza ilimitada del universo soy yo. Siempre he existido a tu lado, pero solo ahora, en lo más profundo de tu desesperación, puedo llegar a ti".**

¿En las profundidades de la desesperación? Qué bajo debe haber caído. Debería haberse sentido enojada, pero en cambio ... se sentía acalorada.

**"Experimentas ira y odio hacia todo, incluso si intentas suprimirlo. Puede que no se manifieste como un volcán en explosión, sino como una llama apasionada que arde más que cualquier otra cosa. Es esa misma llama la que me atrae hacia ti".**

Así que ese es el sentimiento ... esta sensación de calor.

**"Qué llama encantadora ... esta llama de amor que posees fue iniciada por ese chico que conociste. Fue él quien te enseñó el significado del amor, ¿correcto? Entonces déjalo crecer más allá de ti. Esa felicidad pura que sientes debe sentirse por todos. Si todos lo sintieran, todos conocerán la felicidad. Solo el amor existirá en este mundo ".**

Un mundo de amor ... sonaba bien.

**"Entonces déjame ayudarte".**

Sintió algo entrar en ella. Algo sin forma. _Potente_. Una oleada de poder y fuerza que nunca antes había conocido ni podía comprender estaba invadiendo lentamente su alma.

El conocimiento entró en su mente.

El poder entró en su mente.

Y lo más importante ... sintió el deseo de dar amor a los demás. Hacer que otros experimenten incluso una pequeña apariencia de amor que ella tenía.

La identidad de este ser era ...

**"Soy Km- , el amor sin límites que existe en este universo. Juntos, teñamos este mundo con la esencia de un amor verdaderamente hermoso. El nacimiento de un universo de amor comienza ... ahora".**


	4. Chapter 4

Shirou jadeó mientras se apoyaba contra su espada, el sudor le caía por la cara. Su respiración era difícil y podía sentir que su fuerza comenzaba a menguar mientras se obligaba a permanecer de pie.

Además de numerosos pequeños rasguños, estaba ileso en su mayoría. Unas pocas huelgas cercanas habían estado cerca, pero su pequeño cuerpo y su rápido juego de pies lo mantuvieron vivo mucho más tiempo de lo que debería.

Por otro lado, Berserker estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con su propia sangre. Numerosos cortes y laceraciones se habían formado en todos sus brazos y piernas, dejando que la sangre fluyera hacia afuera como una cascada roja y convirtiendo la hierba circundante en roja y pegajosa. A pesar de esto, el gigante parecía no molestarse mientras continuaba mirando con ojos llenos de furia.

Para un monstruo que se suponía que era irreflexivo y tonto, Berserker había demostrado una sorprendente cantidad de destreza marcial. Todos los golpes que se hubieran conectado con la cabeza o atravesado el corazón se habían desviado a escasos centímetros del contacto. Realmente, era como si no hubiera perdido la cabeza después de todo.

"Estás disminuyendo la velocidad, hermano".

Illya lo miró desde una distancia segura, con los ojos fríos con un toque de alegría sádica. "Debo admitir, ciertamente debes ser elogiado por vivir tanto tiempo... y por poder penetrar la protección divina que se le ha otorgado a Berserker".

Shirou levantó una ceja. "¿Entonces eso es lo que he estado sintiendo cada vez que lo golpeo? ¿Algún tipo de protección divina?"

"Mhm. Es una bendición especial que representa una forma de inmortalidad al darle un excedente de once vidas. Ser capaz de mitigar algo así debe significar que tu espada es capaz de atravesar casi cualquier cosa... una verdadera peculiaridad en estos días".

Lo que ella dijo era cierto, era una verdadera peculiaridad. Para que una espada rompa un poderoso misterio divino significa que debe haber sido un fantasma noble extremadamente excepcional o debe haber excedido por completo los límites de un fantasma noble

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Aun así, la existencia de tal espada no es una preocupación para Berserker. Puede que tengas un arma que pueda dañarlo, pero la diferencia en poder y velocidad es tan clara como la noche y el día. Tus técnicas de espada oriental no podrán aguantar por mucho más tiempo! "

Shirou hizo una mueca ante eso. Sí. Ella tenía un punto. No tenía la resistencia ilimitada que tenía Berserker. Tarde o temprano iba a caer inevitablemente.

"No tenemos que hacer esto, Illya", comenzó, con la esperanza de aplacar a la niña. "Si Kiritsugu es tu padre, entonces yo soy tu hermano. Los hermanos no deberían pelear así-"

"Tienes bastante valor para proclamar que somos hermanos", los ojos de Illya se entrecerraron con un toque de ira. "Kiritsugu debería haberse quedado conmigo, su propia carne y sangre, pero me abandonó para criar a alguien como tú. Nunca te aceptaré como hermano mío, ni a Kiritsugu como padre".

Realmente duele escucharla decir eso. ¿Qué hizo exactamente Kiritsugu? Nunca había explicado mucho sobre su pasado, pero era difícil pensar en su padre dejando a esta joven por alguien como él. Debe haber tenido una razón... incluso si nunca se molestó en explicarlo.

Pero esas cosas podrían resolverse más tarde. Ahora, tenía un trabajo mucho más importante que hacer.

"Entonces, si no renuncias a tratar de matarme, simplemente lucharé con todo lo que tengo. No puedo permitirme morir incluso si lo deseas".

Se obligó a ponerse de pie, todo el tiempo manteniendo contacto visual con su hermana.

"Pero no te mataré. No sería capaz de mirar a Kiritsugu a los ojos en la próxima vida si lo hiciera".

Los ojos de Illya se abrieron y se encontró momentáneamente sin palabras. Shirou solo sonrió y preparó su espada mientras volvía su atención hacia Berserker, que había estado extrañamente silencioso todo este tiempo.

Con un resoplido, la bestia tomó su arma y se preparó para otra ofensiva. Ninguno de los lados estaba cediendo una pulgada, pero estaba claro que Shirou comenzaba a cansarse a un ritmo mucho más rápido. Tarde o temprano, comenzaría a cometer errores, y cuando eso suceda estará a merced de Berserker.

"Bien dicho, Emiya Shirou. Justo como lo que esperaría de alguien que se ha convertido en un gran héroe".

"!"

Berserker saltó al lado de Illya cuando un rayo de luz incineró el terreno en el que acababa de estar apenas un segundo antes. Mirando hacia arriba, un hombre ágil con cabello blanco flotaba junto a otro hombre de cabello blanco vestido de negro y rojo mientras miraban hacia abajo en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Illya se abrieron sorprendidos mientras miraba a los dos. El hombre ágil no era importante para ella, pero el otro sí...

"Caster, por favor ayuda al señor Emiya y levanta la carga de sus hombros. Elimina a la pareja".

Sin un sonido, el sirviente movió la mano y el área circundante se llenó de poder mágico, poniendo los pelos de punta en el cuello de todos. Se manifestaron múltiples glifos y sigilos, cargando con energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para incendiar casualmente un bosque entero en segundos.

"¡Berserker!"

Con un rugido, Berserker barrió a Illya en sus brazos y saltó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas cuando varios rayos de luz dispararon sobre su posición. Cuando hicieron contacto con el suelo, una explosión igual a la de un ataque de artillería sacudió el bosque y envió ondas de choque a través del área. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Shirou se encontró volando por el aire, aunque afortunadamente estaba fuera del epicentro de la zona de explosión.

"Qué sirviente tan impresionante... hubiera esperado que ustedes dos fueran incinerados al instante".

Illya miró al mago mientras Berserker aterrizaba lejos de ellos. "¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra batalla? ... ¿Eres un amigo de Shirou?"

"No soy un amigo, simplemente un hombre interesado en su talento. Después de todo, la fusión de un sirviente con un maestro es algo de lo que siempre he sido particularmente curioso", respondió el hombre suavemente, sin perder la sonrisa serena en su cara. "Así que me temo que debes considerar a Emiya Shirou bajo mi protección durante la duración de esta guerra".

"¿Durante la duración de esta guerra? Te das cuenta de que su alma debe ser sacrificada para que esta guerra termine, ¿verdad? Como sustituto de la clase Saber, es su destino que ambos estén en las gargantas del otro, fin."

Era una simple verdad. Los aliados nunca fueron camaradas en esta guerra, simplemente un medio para un fin. Un ingenuo maestro solo se encontraría apuñalado en la espalda si confiaba sinceramente en su vida a otro maestro, sin embargo, este hombre habló de mantener a Shirou vivo por la larga curiosidad por su constitución. Todavía parecía tener un deseo por el grial, eso era seguro, pero proteger a Shirou significaba renunciar a ese deseo. Entonces, ¿por qué él-

Se dio cuenta de ella cuando ella miró a su sirviente. Sin duda era un Caster, un maestro de las artes antiguas que los magos modernos solo podían soñar con poseer. ¿Podría ser que estaba intentando encontrar otra solución para activar el grial mediante el uso de su sirviente lanzador? Si hubiera algún ser capaz de superar el genio de las tres grandes familias, sería un sirviente Caster del más alto orden de la era de los dioses.

"Veo que te has dado cuenta. Sí, esta guerra es en última instancia un objetivo final para mí para cumplir mi deseo personal. Sin embargo, no puedo negar la existencia de las personas extraordinarias que esta guerra reúne", el hombre sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "Honestamente, matarnos unos a otros con talento en lugar de usarlo para un objetivo más productivo... Me duele mucho el corazón. Es por eso que busco aprovechar ese talento y darle un mejor uso".

Caster levantó la mano una vez más, iluminando el aire con varios glifos más de luz.

"Pero si se interpusiera en mi sueño, no ofrecería una mano de sociedad. Todos aquellos que se atrevan a convertirse en obstáculos en el camino hacia mi sueño... serán anulados".

Illya se sintió cada vez más molesta con cada segundo que pasaba. Primero este hombre se atrevió a interponerse en su venganza, ¿ahora deseaba exterminarla aquí y ahora? La hiel absoluta. ¿No tenía ni una pizca de honor en él?

Pero ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Este hombre puede sonreír bonito, pero recuerda a una víbora fría. Su sirviente no solo atacaría a Berserker, sino también a ella. La mayoría de los maestros habrían preferido un duelo honorable donde ambas partes pudieran utilizar sus poderes al máximo, pero este hombre parecía estar obsesionado con eliminar una amenaza potencial lo más rápido posible.

Un enemigo problemático. No llevaba los valores tradicionales de los magos en absoluto. Si Berserker luchara ahora, tendría que centrarse no solo en la defensa, sino también en la ofensiva. A pesar de lo poderoso que era, ella no era tan tonta como para creer que él podía hacer las dos cosas. Especialmente contra un sirviente Caster tan poderoso.

"¡Sácanos de aquí, Berserker!"

Entonces ella reduciría sus pérdidas temprano. Este era solo el primer día de la guerra, después de todo. Ella siempre podría exigir su venganza en una fecha posterior.

Marisbury entrecerró los ojos mientras veía a la pareja irse, saltando por el aire hacia el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad. Se volvió hacia Caster con las órdenes de comenzar a perseguir a la pareja y eliminarlos.

"Espere."

Shirou los detuvo rápidamente mientras cojeaba, haciendo una mueca por sus heridas. Ninguno puso en peligro su vida, pero la mayoría obstaculizaría su desempeño durante los próximos días.

"Le agradezco por salvarme, pero esta disputa es personal. Le agradecería que me dejara ocuparme de esto por mi cuenta".

Marisbury frunció el ceño. "Dejarlos vivir ahora solo generará problemas más adelante".

"Tal vez. Sin embargo, como dije, es personal. Lo resolveré por mi cuenta".

Parecía que Marisbury quería discutir contra tal punto, pero Shirou lo cerró con una mirada. No iba a ceder en este tema. El darse cuenta de que ella era su hermana significaba que era su responsabilidad abordar los problemas que Kiritsugu le había ocultado. Incluso si lo más probable es que termine matándolo en el futuro, nunca dejaría de intentar ayudarla.

"Si eso es lo que deseas. Solo espero que no te arrepientas de esta elección".

"Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estaré bien", Shirou agitó su mano despectivamente antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio. "Aunque es extraño. No esperaba que un maestro y su sirviente vinieran a rescatarme así. ¿Qué sucede?"

Marisbury sonrió una vez más. "Tu desconfianza es comprensible, pero te aseguro que solo tengo buenas intenciones. Como le dije a la chica, disfruto ver el talento pero odio ver que se desperdicie. Por lo tanto, esperaba ofrecerte un trato".

"¿De Verdad?" Shirou preguntó con escepticismo.

"En verdad", Marisbury asintió. "Por imposible que parezca, la señorita Tohsaka me ha hablado de su fisiología única. La vinculación con un espíritu heroico es algo que, en lo que respecta a todos, una imposibilidad que no podría realizarse. El alma de un espíritu heroico es normalmente demasiado pura y poderosa. , pero parece que has logrado vivir en armonía. Por cruel que parezca, eres simplemente alguien que creo que podría ser de gran utilidad para mí".

"¿Entonces me ves cómo alguien demasiado importante para dejarlo solo?" Shirou dijo suavemente, aunque su tono carecía de ira o malicia. "Qué honesto de tu parte."

"A diferencia de la mayoría de los magos, no me gusta particularmente mentir", dijo Marisbury con una sonrisa. "Pero estoy diciendo la verdad... eres alguien que creo que podría ser de gran utilidad para mis planes y metas. Te imploro que al menos escuches mi oferta y la consideres. Si no eliges aceptar, yo prometo que te dejaré en tus propios dispositivos hasta que inevitablemente nos volvamos a encontrar en el campo de batalla".

Shirou silenciosamente movió su espada mientras consideraba si darle o no al mago la hora del día. Como compañero competidor con un servidor obviamente poderoso, no pudo evitar ser cauteloso. Todo sobre el hombre se sentía increíblemente mal, desde su sonrisa hasta la mirada en sus ojos. No parecía malvado, pero tampoco era bueno. Era como si estuviera en la línea gris entre blanco y negro.

Aun así, Marisbury lo ayudó. Berserker lo tenía en sus últimas piernas, después de todo. Por lo menos, escuchar su misteriosa oferta parecía un trato justo.

"Muy bien", asintió mientras envainaba su espada. "Dejanos hablar."

* * *

"Entonces eso es lo que estoy ofreciendo. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

Shirou miró fijamente a Marisbury mientras sorbía una taza de té a un ritmo pausado. Girándose en su asiento, lanzó una mirada hacia Tohsaka, que estaba en la puerta revisando sus uñas perezosamente.

"¿Le crees?"

"No está mintiendo, eso puedo asegurarlo".

"Eso no es suficiente para creerle directamente".

Rin frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la fuerza de su sirviente? ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganar contra esa cosa?"

Eso hizo que Shirou se detuviera. ¿Podría vencer a ese sirviente? ¿El que podía asustar incluso a Berserker con solo su mera presencia? No era un tonto. Una espada que pudiera cortar cualquier cosa no significaba nada si su espada no podía alcanzar su objetivo.

"Entonces no tenemos otra opción. Acepto tu propuesta, pero eso todavía nos deja con la cuestión de activar realmente el grial. ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?"

"El Grial en sí mismo es un artefacto muy complicado, pero el proceso en el que crea un deseo no lo es. Mientras se sacrifique una gran cantidad de maná, se otorgará un deseo siempre que uno tenga un método adecuado para hacerlo, "Marisbury dijo mientras dejaba su taza y cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo. "Se dijo que la creación de los sirvientes era para este propósito, pero en realidad es solo una forma indirecta de declarar quién es capaz de obtener el grial entre magos. En verdad, aunque tomará una cantidad extraordinaria de poder, estamos capaz de generar la cantidad requerida utilizando las leylines ".

Rin frunció el ceño. "¿Redirigir la totalidad de las líneas de Fuyuki? Es factible... especialmente con tu sirviente... pero ¿estás seguro?"

"Positivo. La calidad de estas leylines puede estar muy lejos de los tiempos antiguos, pero aún puede hacer el trabajo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es canalizarlo al lugar correcto en Mount Enzou".

"Entonces, el único problema que queda son los otros sirvientes y amos", Shirou movió su espada ansiosamente. "Puedo arreglar las cosas con Illya, pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? ¿Crees que puedes razonar con ellos?"

"Solo puedo intentarlo, pero creo que no verán razonar como ustedes dos", sonrió. "Ustedes dos no son muy ortodoxos para los magos. La señorita Tohsaka ciertamente actúa un poco mejor que usted, señor Emiya".

"Llamar a este muñeco mago es ser generoso, Lord Marisbury," Tohsaka miró a Shirou. "Si no fuera por el espíritu heroico dentro de él, sería más un lanzador de hechizos que un mago real".

Shirou se encogió de hombros. "No puedo discutir eso. Padre realmente no me enseñó más que lo básico".

"Sea como fuere, tienes habilidades con las que la mayoría de los hombres solo pueden soñar. Creo que tu capacidad para marcar la diferencia en este mundo no debe desperdiciarse", puso una mano debajo de la barbilla pensativo. "Me pregunto qué fue exactamente lo que atrajo ese espíritu heroico hacia ti... Si tan solo pudiera descubrir cómo perfeccionar tal instancia, entonces quizás el conocimiento del pasado podría usarse para beneficiar el presente y el futuro".

El concepto fue interesante e intrigante. De hecho, era algo en lo que había pensado investigar junto con su teoría de la transferencia de Spiritron. La invocación de un espíritu heroico para habitar a un individuo para su uso fue intentada por un sistema que había desarrollado conocido como el sistema FATE. Tenía la intención de aprovechar personalmente el poder de su Caster para la Guerra del Santo Grial, pero el sistema solo logró convocar al espíritu heroico en lugar de fusionarlos físicamente.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un espécimen vivo que podía documentar y observar. Con suficiente tiempo y datos, seguramente podría descubrir cómo recalibrar su sistema para lograr un resultado más deseable.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos? Preferiría que podamos comenzar lo antes posible para asegurarnos de que los posibles accidentes y la destrucción se mantengan al mínimo. Después de todo, soy el dueño de esta tierra".

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, señorita Tohsaka. Seguiré adelante con el amanecer, pero tomará un tiempo", respondió Marisbury con una sonrisa. "Caster necesitará al menos un día entero para establecer el ritual, así que te ruego que por favor seas un poco paciente".

"¿Un día entero? Tu Caster es bastante poderoso, pero ¿es realmente necesario que se prepare para un día entero?" Shirou preguntó inocentemente.

"Normalmente, en realidad no. Sin embargo, extraer energía de las líneas y convergerla en un solo lugar rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de cuidado hará que toda la ciudad se incendie. Como tal, esta tarea requiere un poco más... de precisión. "

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. Eso tiene sentido. Llenar rápidamente un globo con demasiado aire demasiado rápido hará que explote. Dicha lógica podría aplicarse a la ciudad y a las líneas.

"Entonces te dejaré con eso. Confío en que tu sirviente pueda lograr lo que sea necesario sin incidentes".

"¿Oh? ¿No me vas a supervisar?" Marisbury preguntó con sorpresa cuando Rin se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

"No. Estoy demasiado cansado para trabajar más. Esta Guerra del Santo Grial es demasiado problemática y solo quiero ir a dormir y aclarar mi cabeza. Buenas noches, ustedes dos".

Rin cerró la puerta de golpe y sus pasos desaparecieron cuando ella se retiró a sus habitaciones. Marisbury se rió y terminó de beber el último té antes de levantarse.

"Ciertamente es muy emocional para un mago".

Shirou se estremeció. "Cuéntame sobre eso. A veces puede ser bastante difícil".

Marisbury solo se rio entre dientes. ¿Qué podría esperar de un grupo de adolescentes? A pesar del peso de su apellido y el poder mítico que residía en su espada, los dos parecían adolescentes normales en lugar de magos endurecidos. Sin embargo, no se quejaba. Los valores que tenían los otros magos a menudo los llevaban a abandonar algo muy importante. Algo que encontró más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

En todo caso, consideró que estos dos eran aliados importantes. Incluso si no eran ortodoxos para los magos, encontró un espíritu afín en cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez encontró un par de diamantes en esta guerra además del Grial después de todo.

* * *

"Nunca bajes la guardia a su alrededor".

Rin suspiró. "Lo sé, lo sé. No soy estúpido. Incluso si se toma en serio estar dispuesto a permitirnos trabajar con él... estar bajo la protección de otra persona solo significa que solo dependeré de él".

La confianza siempre fue un factor importante al tratar con otros, y, desafortunadamente, no es fácil para magos como ella. Los trastornos crónicos de puñalada por la espalda eran comunes entre los magos, por lo que era natural.

"Solo me estoy asegurando de que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Si él intentara hacerte algo... dudo que pueda detenerlo con ese sirviente suyo", dijo Archer con los brazos cruzados, la idea no sentado bien con él.

Rin hizo una mueca. "No planeo pelear con él. Sé que perderás. Aun así, no voy a estar completamente subordinado a todos sus caprichos. Sé cómo cuidar mi espalda".

"Si tú lo dices."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Rin se subía lentamente a su cama y descansaba su cabeza sobre las almohadas, sintiendo su espalda soltarse contra las sábanas con un suspiro relajado.

"¿Archer?" Ella llamó.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que todo esto termine?"

Archer frunció el ceño. "No lo sé. Soy escéptico de su idea de poder sostenerme después de que el grial se haya agotado. Aun así, no lucharé contra él. Si tuviera que desaparecer, desaparecería. Nada importante. Fuera de esta guerra, no me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa que no sea servirte".

Rin sonrió de lado. "Qué generoso de tu parte, Archer. Tu maestro está muy satisfecho con esa respuesta".

"Estoy encantado", suspiró Archer con exasperación. Luego, de repente, frunció el ceño, algo que Rin no pasó por alto cuando sus ojos se fruncieron preocupados.

"¿Archer?"

"No es nada. Simplemente pensé que sentía algo". Archer la despidió mientras miraba por la ventana, su ceño no se iba.

Había sentido algún tipo de energía pasar a través de él desde lejos, aunque no se sentía maligno ni parecía un sirviente. Aun así, fuera lo que fuese, parecía despertar algunos sentimientos extraños de él.

De hecho, parecía haber venido de un lugar con el que alguna vez tuvo buenas conexiones en su vida pasada...

La mansión Matou.

Y lo que sea que esté asociado con ese infierno no podría ser bueno en lo más mínimo.

* * *

"T-tu..."

Zouken Matou sintió que su aliento abandonaba su pecho cuando se dejó caer de rodillas, su bastón golpeando el suelo patéticamente a su lado.

"¿Cómo se siente, abuelo? Estar de rodillas como un insecto frente a tus superiores... me alegro de haber podido ver tal cosa".

La demonio de cabello morado le sonrió mientras flotaba sobre él, sus ojos fríos carecían de una pizca de remordimiento o culpa. La presión que estaba emitiendo era tan fuerte que Zouken no pudo encontrar la fuerza dentro de él para alejarse de ella. Solo una mirada y ya estaba hecho un desastre.

Qué diablos paso? No podía comprender esta transformación repentina. ¿Su entrenamiento desbloqueó algún tipo de poder latente dentro de ella? Si es así, era terriblemente aterrador incluso para él.

"Debe sentirse patético, pero así es la vida para un viejo tonto que nunca podría renunciar a la inmortalidad", sonrió Sakura, aunque no había ningún indicio de felicidad. "Sin embargo, si la inmortalidad es lo que quieres, entonces estaré más que feliz de dártelo a través de mi amor. La familia es importante, después de todo".

Los ojos de Zouken se abrieron cuando la niebla púrpura comenzó a envolverlo, aparentemente formándose de la nada o apareciendo en las grietas del suelo. Gritó cuando el vapor lo tocó y pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo sus efectos desconocidos. Pronto, el vapor comenzó a crecer tan espeso que quedó completamente oculto a la vista.

"El proceso es extremadamente doloroso, pero el amor a menudo lo es. Aguanta, abuelo. De todos modos has soportado 500 años".

Sakura sonrió para sí misma mientras pensaba a dónde ir desde aquí. Su fusión con el dios del amor realmente la llevó a un nivel de poder más allá incluso de su abuelo. Ahora, nada de lo que hizo podría asustarla. Nada la inquietaba. No esos gusanos de cresta, ni su patético hermano.

Ella amaba ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento de fuerza. A todos se les debería otorgar algún tipo de felicidad, por lo que ella deseaba hacer posible ese mundo.

Y fue posible. Con su poder, ella podría hacerlo. Para llenar el universo con el calor de su amor... ese era el objetivo hacia el que se encontraba trabajando con sus nuevos poderes.

Desde que comenzó a enraizarse, la totalidad de la mansión comenzó a transformarse lentamente en el universo que es su cuerpo, un mundo de otro mundo que ni siquiera el público conoce. Fue con este mundo que planeó usar para interrumpir el orden humano a través de un cambio repentino en el tiempo.

Si intentara comenzar a expandir rápidamente su territorio ahora, la Counter Force estaría sobre ella en cuestión de segundos. Por lo tanto, decidió esperar su tiempo y esperar. Una vez que creció su universo 'infinito' dentro de los confines de este infierno, podría cambiarlo rápidamente con el mundo exterior para garantizar la salvación antes de que el trono pudiera reaccionar.

Era un plan aburrido, pero no tenía reparos. Después de todo, ella ahora era un ser que amaba a los demás. Este era simplemente su trabajo. Si les gustaba o no, no era importante para ella.

Se lamió los labios y sonrió mientras continuaba observando la transformación de Zouken. Sabía que su hermano Shinji todavía estaba por aquí en alguna parte... probablemente escondiéndose debido a la repentina transformación de este mundo. Quizás podría jugar con él un poco antes de lidiar con el castigo del viejo...

... Ahora que realmente trajo una sonrisa a su cara.

Jugar así era nuevo para ella y no pudo evitar alegrarse. Después de todo, ella finalmente tenía poder sobre aquellos que alguna vez lo adoraron. Podía separarlos al contenido de su corazón y reestructurar sus cuerpos con solo un pensamiento. Ella era una con el universo y el universo era uno con ella.

Pero ella todavía no estaba completa. Había una cosa más que necesitaba.

Él.

Emiya Shirou.

No importa qué, ella debe tenerlo. Ese chico era la luz de su vida y el que iluminaba su hora más oscura. Ella lo colmará de amor y lo ahogará en la máxima felicidad. Eso es lo que merecía como su pertenencia más preciada.

Zouken Matou había tenido éxito en la creación de un monstruo para ganar esta Guerra del Santo Grial. Un poco _demasiado_ exitoso, ya que la persona conocida como Sakura Matou ahora ha comenzado a transformarse en una calamidad que se tragará todo el mundo.


	5. Capitulo 5

"¿Estas listo para ir?"

Shirou miró a Marisbury cuando el hombre terminó de limpiar delicadamente las migajas de la esquina de su boca. El hombre se había cambiado su viejo atuendo y había optado por una bata blanca normal con pantalones blancos. Le hizo parecer un médico refinado de algún tipo.

Pero a pesar de todo, su naturaleza refinada estaba empezando a casi irritar a los nervios de Shirou. Después de todo...

¿Quién toma treinta minutos para tomar té y comer una sola rebanada de pan tostado?

"Paciencia, Shirou. No hay necesidad de apresurarse. La guerra está en su infancia", bromeó Marisbury con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba suavemente la taza de té. "Jóvenes en estos días ... tan llenos de energía".

Shirou puso los ojos en blanco. No le desagradaba el hombre, pero era tan extraño. Honestamente, no parecía ser mayor de veintitantos años, pero hablaba como si fuera un hombre mayor.

Por otra parte, podría haber sido mucho mayor. No era un experto, pero no lo exponía más allá de la posibilidad de que hubiera formas de retrasar el proceso de envejecimiento. Marisbury podría haber usado tal hechizo para vivir durante cientos de años cuando era joven.

La idea lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Y si Marisbury fuera un lagarto-humano secreto? Ciertamente era lo suficientemente extraño.

"Solo estoy preocupado por la tasa de bajas. Mientras más dure esta guerra, mayores serán las posibilidades de que los inocentes resulten heridos", Shirou se encogió de hombros, moviendo su espada ansiosamente.

"De hecho. En ese sentido, sería más conveniente si tuviéramos que trabajar más rápido", acordó Marisbury mientras se levantaba y se ponía suavemente un par de guantes blancos. "Pero no hay necesidad de acelerar como un toro de carga. Es bastante raro que pueda explorar una ciudad como esta. Por mi parte, quiero disfrutar de esta experiencia un poco".

Shirou quería replicar que tal vez no tengan una ciudad en unos días, pero se contuvo la lengua. Tal vez estaba un poco nervioso por el estado de su ciudad, pero ¿alguien podría culparlo? Este lugar era su hogar. Además, era alguien que creía en cortar un problema de raíz antes de dejar que se convirtiera en algo más allá del control de uno.

Con poderosos superhumanos sueltos como Berserker, era solo cuestión de tiempo que un inocente saliera lastimado.

Pero el sirviente de Marisbury era confiable. Con la fuerza de Caster, no tenía dudas de que podrían enfrentarse a Berserker y al resto de los otros sirvientes. Quizás se estaba preocupando por nada.

Hablando de que...

"¿Dónde está Caster?" Shirou preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, notando la falta de presencia del mago.

"Se unirá a nosotros tan pronto como lo llame", respondió Marisbury mientras pasaba junto a él y salía por la puerta. "Ven, querido muchacho".

Shirou puso los ojos en blanco y siguió al hombre. Tohsaka todavía estaba dormido, así que parecía que iba a tener que hacerse amigo de este hombre durante todo el día. No sabía si eso era algo bueno, pero ciertamente podía pensar en situaciones mucho peores para estar.

* * *

"Hmm..."

Illyasviel von Einzbern se sentó en sus habitaciones con una expresión de contemplación en su rostro. Giró su té suavemente con su cuchara, aunque parecía no preocuparse por participar en la bebida. No. Había muchos más asuntos esenciales en los que pensar.

"Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa a salvo", dijo su doncella Sella con un tono sereno mientras se inclinaba a su lado. "Estaba bastante preocupado cuando no volviste a casa a tiempo. Temía que hubieras caído en la batalla".

"Sella, sabes que eso no hubiera sucedido. Berserker me habría protegido", suspiró Illya, un poco molesta por la inquietud de su doncella. "Es el más fuerte del mundo, después de todo".

"Tienes razón, Milady. Sin embargo, no eres como Berserker-"

"El más fuerte."

"Sí, pero-"

"El más fuerte."

Sella suspiró cuando Illya la fulminó con la mirada, aunque parecía más un puchero que algo amenazante. Además, ella había servido como cuidadora de Illya durante bastante tiempo. Podía decir cuando su amante estaba enojada.

"Sí, Milady", admitió con un suspiro apenas retenido. "Pero independientemente, volviste bastante preocupado. ¿Pasó algo inusual anoche?"

Illya guardó silencio por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y colocar su taza sobre la mesa.

"Conocí a mi hermano ayer".

Los ojos de Sella se abrieron de sorpresa. Ella debería haber sospechado lo mismo. Illya a menudo hablaba de encontrarse con su hermano mucho antes de que siquiera pusieran un pie en Fuyuki. Era natural que ella intentara buscarlo la primera noche.

Aunque lo que ella no admitiría en voz alta, toda la obsesión de Illya podría ser inquietante a veces.

Ella no sabía exactamente todos los detalles. Illya a menudo daba información vaga sobre el tema, pero tenía suficiente para pintar un cuadro pequeño. De todos modos, ella no era una de las que se entrometía en la historia personal de su maestro. Ella solo vivía para servir, después de todo.

"¿Qué pensaste de él?" Preguntó, probando las aguas.

"Él era ... interesante", murmuró Illya. "Aunque, él no se parecía en nada a lo que esperaba del hijo del Asesino del Mago. Es demasiado amable e ... inocente".

Su personaje la preocupaba bastante. El abuelo Acht le había contado cómo era su padre en su día. Un asesino frío como la piedra que siempre hacía el trabajo sin importar qué. Sus métodos brutales garantizaban la muerte de sus objetivos sin importar cuán poderosos fueran, haciéndolo popular entre aquellos que podían pagar sus servicios.

Había esperado a alguien con una actitud problemática que recordara a un asesino. Aún así, su hermano no parecía exudar tal aura. Ciertamente sabía cómo empuñar esa espada suya de una manera efectiva que pondría celosos a la mayoría de los samurais, pero también sentía como si realmente no tuviera la fría disposición de un asesino.

¿Pero por qué fue eso? Seguramente el hijo de Kiritsugu Emiya tendría un corazón tan frío como el hielo, pero ¿por qué fue que parecía tan ...?

Ella frunció el ceño. Maldita sea todo. Ahora ni siquiera podía encontrar palabras para describir a ese estúpido hermano suyo. ¡Todo fue tan confuso!

"Milady, por favor cálmate. Si él te molesta tanto, entonces debes hablar con él por tu cuenta más tarde", sugirió Sella. "¿Quizás una pequeña charla te permitirá hacer un juicio más apropiado?"

"¿Una charla?" Repitió Illya, sorprendida por la repentina sugerencia. "Ya veo ... sí, eso tiene sentido. Tal vez una conversación me permita determinar la razón por la que mi padre me dejó".

Se puso de pie y se rió para sí misma mientras daba vueltas por la habitación como una niña pequeña.

"¡Muy bien, está decidido! ¡La próxima vez que vea a Shirou, lo sentaré para una conversación amistosa!"

Illya salió de la habitación, sus risitas resonaban por los pasillos vacíos. Sella la observó irse con un suspiro antes de girarse hacia la cálida taza de té, que estaba desatendida en la mesa.

Sella recogió la bebida, su rostro formando una expresión exasperada.

"Ni siquiera terminaste tu bebida ..."

* * *

Marisbury encontró que la civilización humana es bastante ... interesante. Tantas maravillas nacieron en los corazones de muchas ciudades, bajo el ingenio de numerosas personas con talento. Es por esta razón que los humanos fueron quizás el organismo más preciado del planeta.

Realmente no podía entender cómo algunos deliberadamente podían dedicar sus vidas a vivir lejos de tanta brillantez. ¿No fue la humanidad la que siguió descubriendo los misterios de este mundo? ¿No fueron ellos los que comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos para abandonar la cuna, lo que les dio vida? La humanidad era la única especie capaz de construir un futuro valioso para ellos. Ni las aves en el cielo ni los peces en el mar pueden reclamar tal derecho.

Por esta razón, detestaba en secreto a la mayoría de los magos. Aquellos que le darían la espalda a la humanidad en aras de lograr la Raíz eran tontos en el camino de la autodestrucción. Para él, la humanidad era una gema preciosa mucho más valiosa que algún archivo más allá de los confines del universo.

Si lograra la posición de visitar un lugar así ... solo sería para ayudar a la humanidad.

"¿Cuántos más necesitamos?"

El mago fue cortado de sus reflexiones mientras Shirou hablaba a su lado, su rostro fruncido mientras miraba alrededor del área con cautela, atento a cualquier amenaza. Su pequeña cacería había ocupado la mayor parte del día. Ciertamente habría pasado más rápido si Marisbury no se hubiera distraído con cada pequeña vista en la ciudad.

"Paciencia. Solo uno más o menos", Marisbury levantó una mano mientras mostraba su sonrisa. "Pensé que apreciaría esto, no tener que ir a la escuela y todo eso".

Shirou gruñó. "No me importa eso. Asistir a la escuela es la menor de mis preocupaciones".

Nunca pensó mucho en la escuela. Ciertamente no era un mal estudiante, pero la escuela era más una tarea que solo tenía que hacer. Nunca estuvo realmente enfocado en los aspectos académicos. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría la lectura sobre trigonometría y literatura ayudarlo a convertirse en un héroe?

Bueno, él sabía que tendría que usar aspectos de esos temas en su vida diaria, pero ¿por qué pasaría varias horas de su vida leyendo un libro cuando podía aprender sobre la marcha? Además, su magia de análisis estructural le facilitó comprender los principios detrás de esos temas. O al menos, los aspectos críticos.

Para centrarse en la guerra, Marisbury había optado por hacer una parada en la academia y utilizar a Caster para hipnotizar a todo el profesorado y al personal para que se olvidaran temporalmente de Shirou y Rin. Les permitiría evitar la necesidad de encontrar una excusa de por qué no asistirían durante la próxima semana más o menos. Caster realizó la tarea con un gesto literal de su mano, haciendo que Shirou se preguntara si no había nada que el sirviente no pudiera hacer.

"Hm ... Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. Para un maestro de la espada como tú, la escuela ahora debe sentirse fuera de tu elemento", determinó Marisbury mientras le enviaba una mirada divertida al niño. "Pero no es que no pueda relacionarme. La escuela es bastante ... aburrida".

"¿Qué, fuiste a una escuela?" Shirou preguntó incrédulo. El hombre ciertamente tenía una actitud académica hacia él, pero se sentía extraño imaginarlo asistiendo a una escuela pública con otros.

"No, en realidad no. Recibí tutoría de mi familia y de varias otras fuentes. Apenas te imaginas el entorno escolar", dijo Marisbury. "Trabajamos en secreto en Animusphere como lo hacen la mayoría de los magos. Raramente interactuamos con el mundo moderno, excepto en los casos más extremos. ¡Por qué si no fuera el jefe de la familia, estoy seguro de que me habrían ejecutado!"

Marisbury dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, aparentemente encontrando un escenario tan divertido. Por otro lado, Shirou se alejó un poco al encontrar el humor del mago bastante inquietante.

"Bueno, eso no es ni aquí ni allá. Volvamos al tema en cuestión", Marisbury sacó una pequeña tarjeta y murmuró algo en voz baja, atrayendo el interés de Shirou cuando apareció un mapa holográfico de la ciudad. "Hemos asegurado casi todas las líneas principales de la ciudad, y Caster está listo para comenzar a desviar el maná tan pronto como sea el momento de redirigirlo. De todos modos, todavía hay una línea de ley principal más de la que me gustaría tomar el control antes empezamos."

Señaló hacia la parte sur de la ciudad donde se ubicaban todos los edificios de estilo occidental. No estaba muy lejos de la mansión de Tohsaka.

"La última línea principal importante que golpearemos será en esta subdivisión. Ya que está tan cerca de la casa de la señorita Tohsaka, la guardé para el final para que podamos golpearla cuando regresemos", explicó Marisbury mientras tocaba el lugar con el dedo. "Esta línea ley, en particular, es bastante poderosa. Es tan fuerte como las dos últimas líneas combinadas. Con esto, sin duda tendremos energía más que suficiente para convocar al grial".

"Ya veo ..." murmuró Shirou mientras observaba el lugar, aunque sintió una sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente que solo continuó fortaleciéndose mientras más miraba.

"¿Algo mal?" Marisbury preguntó con curiosidad, captando su mirada.

Shirou sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "No ... en realidad no. Es solo que la ubicación está en uno de los barrios de mis amigos".

"Ah, ¿preocupado?" Marisbury preguntó, ganando un lento movimiento de cabeza. "No te preocupes. Lo haremos rápido. No estaremos aquí el tiempo suficiente para causar problemas".

"De alguna manera, lo dudo".

Marisbury se rio entre dientes. "Supongo que no puedo estar seguro. Esperemos que sea un asunto simple, ¿no?"

Los dos continuaron su caminata a un ritmo más rápido. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y la noche pronto estará sobre ellos. Si no querían ser atacados por ningún sirviente, era primordial que terminaran lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, Shirou se sintió cada vez más tenso. Reconoció estas calles. Las casas occidentales aquí parecían completamente diferentes en comparación con el hogar japonés regular. Aquí era donde se alojaban los ricos estudiantes de intercambio, y era raro que alguno de ellos estuviera ocupado.

Pero había una casa que sabía con certeza que estaría ocupada.

"Aquí estamos."

La pareja se detuvo frente a una casa que se alzaba sobre las otras fincas cercanas. Llamarlo una casa sería insultar a los hombres que la construyeron. En cambio, era más exacto llamarlo castillo. Sus estructuras de piedra se alzaban ominosamente sobre ellos, y un pequeño patio que contenía numerosos árboles marrones los saludó en la entrada.

Era un espectáculo que rara vez veía, pero era algo grabado en su memoria.

"Este lugar está directamente sobre la línea de ley", declaró Marisbury mientras inspeccionaba el área. "Todo el lugar. Me recuerda a mi estado".

"¿Dónde vamos a poner el sello?"

"Será más fácil para Caster controlar la línea ley si el sello se coloca directamente en su centro. Desafortunadamente, eso significará que tendremos que entrar", Marisbury se acarició la barbilla pensando. "¿Quizás deberíamos entrar? Estoy seguro de que será fácil para nosotros colarse. Quizás podríamos pasar por la ventana por encima de"

"Simplemente tocaremos", lo interrumpió Shirou, caminando hacia adelante. "Conozco a las personas que viven aquí".

"Ah", Marisbury parecía un poco decepcionado, aunque solo fuera por un momento. "Bueno, eso hace que las cosas sean ciertamente convenientes".

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta principal, y Shirou levantó una mano, golpeando la puerta y causando un sonido discordante que resonó por todo el patio vacío.

"¡Oye, Sakura! ¡Soy yo, Shirou! ¿Podrías dejarme entrar? ¡Necesito hablarte sobre algo!"

Silencio.

Shirou esperó un par de segundos antes de fruncir el ceño. Eso es extraño. Sakura generalmente respondería rápidamente a la puerta. Si no ella, entonces Shinji, aunque eso fue porque probablemente trataría de sacarlo de la premisa.

Levantó una mano para volver a tocar la puerta. "¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Estás-"

"Espera", dijo Marisbury, haciendo que Shirou se congelara. La expresión del mago se frunció mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, observándola con disgusto como si la madera fuera venenosa. "Estoy detectando algo débil dentro de la casa".

Eso no fue un buen augurio.

"¿Qué estás detectando?" Shirou preguntó con urgencia, la preocupación arrastrándose en su tono.

"El aroma de la energía mágica", dijo Marisbury mientras pasaba la mano por la puerta con cuidado. "Y tampoco es de la línea ley. Es algo mucho más puro, pero se siente ... contaminado".

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que hay algo peligroso en esta casa?"

"Todo lo que hace un mago es peligroso", reiteró Marisbury. "Puede que hayas pasado desapercibido para ti, pero no tengo dudas de que este lugar es un taller de magos. Sin embargo, la pureza y la calidad de lo que estoy detectando no es algo que deba existir en este mundo".

"¿Sentido?"

"Lo que significa que este lugar es una anomalía entre las anomalías", Marisbury continuó explicando, su tono grave. "Lo que sea que esté detrás de estas puertas es antiguo. Puede que ni siquiera estemos tratando con un mago en este momento. Es similar a los que se encuentran en el mar errante de-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento, los dos saltaron repentinamente sorprendidos cuando las puertas se abrieron con tanta fuerza que deberían haber salido volando de sus bisagras. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse, los dos fueron empujados hacia adelante como si una poderosa fuerza magnética actuara sobre ellos.

Cayeron al suelo y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Rápidamente poniéndose de pie, la pareja se encontró con una vista extraña mientras observaban sus alrededores.

El interior era algo de esperar de una mansión occidental, pero el aire era espeso y pesado con un olor particularmente fuerte. Los vapores y las tonalidades púrpuras cubrían el área, quemando sus narices con un olor desconocido que hizo que sus sentidos se volvieran salvajes.

"¿Q-qué demonios?" Shirou murmuró mientras miraba a su alrededor confundido. "¿Qué es este olor?"

"Debe ser una especie de afrodisíaco", Marisbury se cubrió rápidamente la cara con la manga en un intento por evitar respirar demasiado gas. Su expresión se convirtió en una de incomodidad. "El ambiente es diferente. Es casi como si hubiéramos entrado en otro mundo".

Shirou no entendía bien el concepto detrás de lo que decía Marisbury, pero definitivamente podía entender cómo se sentía el interior de la casa ... alienígena. Simplemente no se sentía bien para él estar aquí. Incluso cuando se enfrentó a Berserker y Lancer, solo sintió una forma primaria de miedo al enfrentarse a enemigos superiores. El interior de la casa de Matou en cambio le dio un sentimiento de inquietud y un sentido de no pertenencia.

Era como si su cuerpo rechazara esta realidad con todo su ser. Se suponía que ningún humano estaría dentro de los límites de estos muros.

¿Sakura había estado soportando este infierno toda su vida? ¿Es por eso que ella siempre lo vio en la puerta en lugar de dejarlo entrar?

Sus puños se apretaron. Sakura Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"¡Sakura!" Gritó. "¡¿Estás aquí?!"

Solo el silencio lo saludó, y él maldijo por frustración.

"Parece como si tu amigo no estuviera aquí", dijo Marisbury mientras se paraba a su lado, mirando con cautela los alrededores. "O si ella es ... entonces actualmente está indispuesta".

Shirou se mordió el labio, la frustración evidente. "La encontraré. Ve y pon el sello".

"Normalmente, estaría de acuerdo con usted. Pero la verdad del asunto es que es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros estar deambulando en este momento, especialmente porque sabemos muy poco sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí".

Shirou abrió la boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cerró cuando se dio cuenta de que Marisbury tenía razón. Nos guste o no, no podían darse el lujo de separarse. No mientras estaban en este mundo extraño.

"Entonces quédate cerca. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, no dudes en convocar a Caster".

"No necesitas decirme".

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el peligro llegaría antes de lo que pensaban.

**"Ara,ara, algunos invitados inesperados, ya veo". **

"!"

Shirou y Marisbury se volvieron rápidamente y se encontraron cara a cara con una joven vestida con un atuendo púrpura revelador. Un velo púrpura colgaba de su cuerpo, sirviendo como la única forma de ropa que no sea las placas de armadura doradas que cubrían sus senos y la región inferior. Medias oscuras cubrían sus piernas y una multitud de velos de zarcillos translúcidos y etéreos cubrían sus hombros.

Era una vista de otro mundo digna de este misterioso reino. La mujer ciertamente tenía un aura hechizante para ella, pero esa no era la razón por la cual Shirou se encontraba sin palabras.

Su cara ... era familiar.

"¿Sakura?"

Shirou susurró ese nombre con incredulidad. La mujer ante él era sin duda su amiga, pero ella era diferente de alguna manera. Ya no se sentía como si estuviera mirando a la misma chica que cuidó durante todo el año escolar.

Para empezar, él nunca la identificó por el tipo de ropa tan reveladora. Era una persona modesta, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención. ¿Desde cuándo se atrevería a mostrar tanta piel como esa?

'Sakura' dio una sonrisa que era a la vez serena y cruel. **"Sakura ... ¿sabes el nombre de este recipiente? Entonces eso debe significar que eras el chico que vi en sus recuerdos ... el más cercano a su corazón".**

"Ten cuidado, Shirou," susurró Marisbury mientras observaba al ser con clara angustia. "Parece que conoces a esta mujer, pero no te dejes engañar. Es simplemente una máscara para ocultar una apariencia más grande. Una especie de posesión".

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron. "¿Posesión? ¿Cómo una posesión demoníaca?"

Había escuchado historias de tales sucesos. Eran raros y a menudo se pensaba que eran causados por personas con afecciones mentales en lugar de ser poseídos por un demonio del más allá.

**"Cuando lo dices así, suena tan cruel. No es nada de eso",** se rió el ser, una mano cubriendo su boca con diversión. **"La niña y yo nos hemos fusionado, y ella me ha aceptado en su corazón voluntariamente. Existo aquí porque ella lo permite".**

"Sea como fuere, su conciencia no está aquí ahora, ¿verdad?" Marisbury entrecerró los ojos. "Sea lo que sea que seas, es posible que hayas tentado a la chica con cierto incentivo para dejarte entrar, pero lo que estás haciendo no es una fusión. Es algo mucho más cobarde".

El mago levantó un dedo acusador. "Has desviado la conciencia de la chica al fondo de tu mente, ¿verdad? ¡Ella no está realmente consciente de lo que está haciendo!"

"!"

El ser pareció momentáneamente sorprendido por la declaración del mago. Incluso Shirou no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado por el tren de pensamiento de Marisbury, encontrando difícil mantenerse al día con sus deducciones por su falta de conocimiento general.

**"Oh querido ... eres bastante astuto, ¿verdad?" **El ser sonrió, recuperándose de la sorpresa. **"Tienes razón, por supuesto. La chica que conoces como 'Sakura' no está actualmente con nosotros en este momento. Su mente no sería capaz de manejar la inmensidad de mi ser, así que la cerré para evitar su mente mortal. de desmoronarse ".**

El agarre de Shirou sobre su katana se tensó. "¿Entonces estás diciendo que has tomado a Sakura?"

**"Hm ... Tomarla sobre él un poco extremo. No es algo tan bárbaro. Ella deseaba la salvación y planeo concederla. Nunca podría haberla asumido si no lo hubiera deseado".** La sonrisa de 'Sakura' se ensanchó. **"No te preocupes. Mi amor no tiene límites. No volverá a lastimarse nunca más. La he salvado donde tú no lo has hecho".**

El ser levantó una mano, y el aroma abrumador se volvió aún más picante, casi causando que Marisbury y Shirou se cayeran al sentir que su sentido del olfato se sobrecargaba.

"¡Urk!"

Shirou casi se derrumbó por el olor, y Marisbury no parecía estar yendo mejor. Si se quedaran aquí por más tiempo, los resultados no serían bonitos para ninguno de los dos.

Pero bueno, no era como si el ser pareciera tener planes para dejarlos ir.

**"Ustedes dos pueden resistir todo lo que quieran, pero mi amor eventualmente alcanzará sus núcleos. Entréguense a mí y ahóguense en mi amor infinito. Solo entonces experimentarán la verdadera felicidad".**

Shirou desenvainó su espada y cortó la niebla en un intento de volarla, pero solo se disipó por un breve momento antes de reformarse. Fue una idea estúpida. Después de todo, ¿puedes incluso cortar una niebla? Pero en este punto, estaba desesperado por intentar algo.

Marisbury levantó su mano derecha, su sello de comando brillaba débilmente. "¡Por mi sello de comando, aparece ante mí!"

El sigilo brilló y una parte desapareció cuando la energía mágica se reunió a su alrededor.

"¡Caster!"

Hubo una explosión de luz y apareció el rey de la magia, su forma majestuosa irradiando poder mágico como una ola que les quitó el vapor. El rostro del mago estaba tranquilo y sereno, casi como un robot, incluso mientras inspeccionaba su entorno.

"Maestro", habló Caster mientras daba un paso adelante. "He respondido a tu convocatoria".

"Sácanos de aquí," ordenó Marisbury, su voz amortiguada por su manga. "Defiéndenos de este ser. No es un sirviente ordinario".

Cuando Caster tomó nota del ser que tenía ante él, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una rara muestra de emoción. Él también podía sentir la mancha que esto llevaba, pero estaba perturbado por una razón diferente.

Porque este ser era ...

**"¿Oh? Qué sorprendente",** el ser arrastrado, también sorprendido por el sirviente. **"Pensar que un sirviente de tu calibre sería convocado. ¿Viniste en respuesta a la guerra del Grial ... o por mi culpa? De todos modos, caerás aquí y serás absorbido por mi amor".**

Caster levantó las manos y un muro de fuego se levantó en los pasillos. El infierno era tan caliente que Shirou podía sentir que el oxígeno en el aire se consumía a un ritmo alarmante, lo que le dificultaba la respiración.

Las llamas subían y bajaban por las paredes como una serpiente mientras se arrastraban hacia 'Sakura'. En lugar de parecer preocupada, ella simplemente sonrió y levantó una mano. Un pilar de llamas púrpuras se alzó para coincidir con el de Caster, contrarrestándolo.

**"Tus llamas son potentes para igualar las mías, pero mi amor lo consume todo. ¿Puede un humano, sin importar cuán poderoso sea, igualar el universo? Creo que no".**

Shirou no entendió lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Universo? ¿Amor? ¿Cuál fue su fijación en esos conceptos? Quería preguntarle, pero sabía que estar dentro de Sakura estaba más allá de la razón en este punto. La única opción ahora es escapar.

Cuando Caster levantó otro muro de fuego, Shirou rápidamente puso a Marisbury en pie.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Marisbury asintió de acuerdo y rápidamente se estabilizó. Sin embargo, cuando se giraron para irse, una forma voló hacia ellos desde uno de los pasillos adyacentes.

"!"

Shirou rápidamente desenvainó su espada cuando una forma humanoide se alzó sobre él. El ser era blanco como la nieve y recordaba a un humano, pero no tenía cualidades humanas reales. Un simple punto negro colgaba donde debería estar su cara, desprovisto de vida e inteligencia.

"SCREEEE!"

La criatura levantó rápidamente uno de sus brazos en un intento de golpearlos. Shirou reaccionó rápidamente, desenvainando su espada y cortándola por la mitad antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Cayó al suelo junto a ellos, retorciéndose y agitándose un poco antes de quedarse quieto.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Shirou preguntó mientras observaba los restos de la criatura.

"Un homúnculo", dijo Marisbury mientras se mantenía a una distancia segura del cadáver. "Carece de cualidades humanas, pero sigue siendo un enemigo peligroso. Debe haber sido parte del sistema de defensa de la finca. Si ese es el caso ..."

Varios chillidos más atrajeron su atención por otro pasillo mientras varios homúnculos más corrían hacia ellos en un desastre frenético.

"Habrá más de ellos", hizo una mueca Marisbury. "Abre la puerta. Incluso si tienes el poder de un sirviente, tienen números de su lado. Pronto nos invadirán".

Shirou asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal. Probó la manija, pero la puerta no se movió ni siquiera con su mayor fuerza. Desenvainó su espada y cortó, pero tropezó hacia atrás sorprendido cuando su espada rebotó inútilmente.

El ser le sonrió desde el otro lado de las llamas. **"No puedes dañar la base de mi mundo. Mientras estés dentro de mí, eres prácticamente impotente. Ni siquiera esa espada, que ha alcanzado un reino más allá de los fantasmas normales, puede atravesar mi universo. Tus acciones ... son inútiles ".**

Marisbury dejó escapar una maldición cuando los homúnculos comenzaron a acercarse. "¡Protégeme, Caster!"

Caster lanzó rápidamente a los seres artificiales con una explosión de prana puro, incinerándolos en un instante. Tan pronto como fueron reducidos a cenizas, sin embargo, comenzaron a aparecer más desde los pasillos.

"¡Marisbury!" Shirou gritó mientras se dirigía rápidamente al lado del mago. "¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!"

No había forma de salir de aquí. Si su espada no lograba atravesar la puerta principal, no había posibilidad de que estallaran por la fuerza bruta. A pesar del regodeo de 'Sakura', dijo la verdad cuando dijo que sus acciones eran inútiles.

Marisbury no parecía estar en pánico, pero la cara del mago estaba en una expresión pétrea mientras intentaba encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas. De todos modos, no importa cuántos escenarios e ideas se le ocurrieron, simplemente no pudo encontrar su gracia salvadora de este infierno.

Caster era un mago supremo, el más grande en comparación con los magos del presente. Sin embargo, incluso su propio conocimiento místico no fue suficiente para combatir esta amenaza ante ellos. Porque incluso si la magia y las técnicas de Caster eran antiguas, este ser poseía un misterio que era más antiguo y mucho más poderoso.

Las posibilidades de su supervivencia eran casi nulas en este momento ... detestaba que él aceptara tal hecho.

Pero aún...

"¡Caster, derrota a este demonio!" Marisbury declaró mientras se preparaba para la batalla. "¡Si la derribas, todo este mundo desaparecerá y todo volverá a la normalidad!"

Caster asintió sin decir una palabra. Él ya sabía lo que se le pediría, por supuesto. Incluso si era suicida, solo podía responder las órdenes de su maestro hasta el final.

**"Inútil. Inútil. Arroja tu orgullo a un lado y sométete ya", dijo** el ser, una pizca de molestia se filtró de su tono. **"No hay otro fin que el de recibir mi amor. ¿Por qué no ahogarse voluntariamente? De lo contrario ... podría quemarse".**

Marisbury, Shirou y Caster permanecieron en silencio. No había necesidad de palabras en este punto. Incluso si el final parecía inevitable, nunca se someterían a este demonio ni rogarían por sus vidas.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, toda la sala comenzó a temblar violentamente. La expresión de Sakura se transformó en una de sorpresa mientras miraba la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Un pequeño agujero rojo apareció en la puerta principal, retorciéndose y distorsionando el espacio a su alrededor. Era como si alguna fuerza del exterior se abriera paso a la fuerza, rasgando el tejido de esta realidad por sus costuras.

**"¡Imposible!"**

Sakura gritó con incredulidad cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, revelando el mundo exterior. De pie en la puerta había un hombre con cabello dorado y ojos carmesí, observándolos fríamente con una disposición regia.

En ese instante, Shirou sintió que algo cambiaba en el aire. El poderoso olor que una vez los rodeó pareció disiparse en presencia de este hombre. Era como si la niebla rodeara su forma, temeroso de tocarlo.

Temeroso de tocar a un rey.

"Había pensado que algo andaba mal desde hace bastante tiempo", la voz del hombre dorado resonó por los pasillos, con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. "Pensar que un gusano humilde se atrevería a hacer su nido dentro de mis jardines. ¡Tal crimen debe ser castigado con la velocidad de una estrella fugaz!"

El hombre dorado avanzó hacia la mansión sin inmutarse y le barrió el brazo. Varios portales se abrieron detrás de él, disparando varias cadenas que rápidamente unían a Shirou, Marisbury y Caster.

"H-hey!" Shirou exclamó mientras trataba de levantar su espada y falló. "¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ?!"

"¡Tonto!" El hombre se burló cuando pasó junto a ellos. "¡Ustedes tres solo se pondrán en el camino de mi exterminio! ¡No puedo actuar en mi mejor momento si tengo mestizos que me distraen con sus palabras irritantes!"

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas crujieron.

"¡Fuera!"

Las cadenas retrocedieron rápidamente y arrojaron al trío afuera, enviándolos directamente a la tierra sin una pizca de cuidado. Shirou escupió la suciedad de su boca y rápidamente se puso de pie cuando se volvió hacia el hombre dorado.

-Solo para encontrar las puertas de la finca que se cierren en la cara.

"... Bueno, eso ciertamente estuvo cerca", murmuró Marisbury mientras se levantaba y entrecerraba los ojos hacia el edificio. "Parece que no podemos entrar en la finca mientras ese ser esté allí. Se ha impuesto una realidad alternativa dentro de estos muros, y tomará un esfuerzo serio romperla. Incluso si lo hiciéramos ... no lo hago". creemos que estamos listos para enfrentarnos a un monstruo así. Es mejor que dejemos el lugar solo por un tiempo ".

"¿Y? ¡No podemos simplemente sentarnos y dejar que haga lo que quiera! ¡Sakura está en problemas!"

"No puedes salvar a tu amiga si no puedes vencer lo que la une", respondió Marisbury, haciendo callar a Shirou. "Nuestro nivel actual de fuerza es insuficiente para combatir una amenaza como esa. Nos retiraremos por ahora y viviremos para luchar otro día. Ven, Caster".

Caster asintió en silencio, pero su mirada se detuvo en la casa un poco más de lo habitual antes de desaparecer en forma de espíritu.

Aunque no diría nada ahora, sabía la magnitud de la amenaza que se estaba gestando dentro de la mansión. Una de sus funciones, si estuviera en un contenedor de calidad excepcional, es combatir seres como ella.

Pero como estaba ahora ... tal hazaña sería difícil. Y aunque la presencia de ese hombre era sorprendente, solo podía esperar que el rey dorado fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener la amenaza por ahora.

* * *

**"Es solo una sorpresa tras otra",** suspiró el demonio mientras enfrentaba al rey dorado que estaba frente a ella, sin miedo de lo que era. **"Pensar que te molestarías en rescatar a esos gusanos ..."**

"Pueden ser gusanos, pero siguen siendo mis juguetes", proclamó el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante. "Solo se me permite romperlos. Un ser tan sucio como tú no tiene derecho a dominar mi jardín".

**"Qué arrogante de tu parte, siervo perdido",** murmuró el demonio. **"Puedo oler tu divinidad, pero ¿y qué? Comparado con el que se sentó debajo del árbol y soportó mi asalto, no eres nada. Te quemaré con mi amor".**

"Puedes intentarlo, criatura vil, pero no me someteré a algo como tú", sonrió el hombre cuando varios portales aparecieron detrás de él. "¡Ven, te enviaré de vuelta al vacío de donde viniste!"


	6. Capitulo 6

Shirou y Marisbury habían regresado rápidamente a la finca de Rin. La demonio rojo había estado bebiendo una taza de té preparada por Archer antes de que estallaran por la puerta goteando sudor.

No hace falta decir que la había sorprendido bastante. Según su personaje, les dio una adecuada reprimenda sobre lo grosero que era gotear sus fluidos por toda su alfombra de cincuenta y cuatro mil yenes, pero afortunadamente lo mantuvo al mínimo, al ver lo sacudidos que estaban.

Entonces, entre respiraciones jadeantes, le explicaron la situación en la mesa de la sala. El estado de la mansión Matou, la existencia anormal que habitaba en Sakura y la aparición de ese sirviente dorado, todo se explicaba con gran detalle. Al final de su diatriba, un silencio mortal flotaba en el aire mientras Rin procesaba lo que acababan de decirle.

Una expresión preocupada había comenzado a aparecer en su rostro ante la mención de la cara de Sakura, pero parecía estar mayormente compuesta. De todos modos, ella parecía particularmente afectada por esa información. ¿Fue porque Sakura era una estudiante de primer año? Quizás, pero Shirou tuvo la sensación de que había algo más allí. Los dos no interactuaron mucho por lo que podía ver.

De todos modos, no presionó el tema. En este punto, no había forma de abordar el tema con tacto.

"Así que esa es la situación", terminó Marisbury, sorbiendo distraídamente su taza de té que ya había preparado para sí mismo. "Sabiendo todo esto ... ¿qué planeas hacer?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Rin espetó con frustración. "Por más agitada que sea la información, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces no tengo más remedio que tratar el asunto antes de que se salga de control".

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mordiéndose el pulgar mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que debía hacer.

"Una posesión demoníaca ... hacía Sakura no menos. Si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para transformar toda la mansión Matou en otro mundo, entonces la Guerra del Santo Grial será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones ... especialmente si la Iglesia se entera de esto. "

Marisbury asintió con la cabeza. "Bien dicho. Lamentablemente, es posible que no tengamos otra opción en el asunto. Si buscamos derrotar esta amenaza antes de que gane demasiado poder, podemos requerir la ayuda de exorcistas profesionales".

"Espera, ¿la Iglesia tiene exorcistas profesionales para este tipo de situaciones?" Shirou cuestionó, sorprendido de que tal organización realmente tuviera personas capacitadas para tales cosas. Para ser honesto, el concepto de posesión demoníaca nunca había cruzado por su mente antes.

"Por supuesto que sí. Incluso ha habido documentos públicos sobre tales eventos", explicó Marisbury, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. "Por qué fue bastante impactante para nosotros, los magus, que mantuvieran registros de tal despliegue de misterio, pero mientras el público no piense mucho en eso, estaremos encantados de dejar el asunto en paz".

"De todos modos, no pienses que estos exorcistas son gente amable", advirtió Rin, mirando a Shirou para señalar el punto a casa. "Todos son monstruos que entrenan sus cuerpos para ir más allá de los límites normales y no tienen en cuenta al anfitrión del demonio ni a los espectadores. Para ellos, evitar que los demonios entren en este mundo es su prioridad número uno que reemplaza a cualquier otra cosa".

Ante esa descripción, Shirou se encontró tensándose.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que destruirían a Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces si eso significaba detener al demonio?"

"Por supuesto. Su fanatismo es tan profundo, aunque no puedo decir que los culpo", murmuró Marisbury, notando la mirada que Shirou tenía y deduciendo cuáles debían haber sido sus pensamientos internos. "Después de todo, alguien poseído por un demonio ya no es humano, y si se convirtieran en una amenaza para miles, sería mejor sacrificar una vida en su lugar".

Fue una conclusión lógica. Las vidas de mil superan matemáticamente las vidas de cien. Para eliminar una amenaza que podría llegar a ser lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con el mundo, era natural que los exorcistas emplearan cualquier método que pudieran pensar para aniquilar la amenaza. La mayoría de los demonios, sin importar cuán poderosos fuesen, necesitaban un anfitrión vivo para interactuar con el mundo. Ese era su único límite, y como seres que existían más allá de la razón ordinaria, los humanos tenían que aprovechar ese hecho para combatirlos.

Pero independientemente, Shirou no podía aceptar completamente ese resultado. Entendía la lógica y el principio detrás de esto, pero no podía rebajarse a esa táctica si no intentaba salvar a Sakura primero. Ella merecía algo mejor que eso, y él sintió como si ...

... Como si ella no estuviera en esta posición si él hubiera visto las señales antes.

Solo debes desenvainar una espada cuando estés preparado para matar a alguien. Ese era el credo por el que vivía. Pero si tuviera que apuntar esa espada suya contra un amigo ... ¿podría honestamente llevar a cabo esa tarea?

El viejo él habría protestado. Habría dicho tontamente que no hasta el final, incluso si costó la vida de miles. Ahora, desde que se fusionó con Sengo Muramasa, sus pensamientos se sentían más tranquilos y racionales. El viejo era quizás lo opuesto a él en muchos factores clave, pero sus personalidades parecían encajar de manera bastante extraña, influyendo sutilmente en su ego.

Entonces haría todo lo que pudiera. Solo cuando se agotaran todas las opciones, apretaría el gatillo.

Era su deber. No dejaría que nadie más llevara esta carga. Si el demonio declaraba que él era el más cercano a su corazón, entonces era correcto que él fuera el que arreglara las cosas.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Shirou preguntó. "¿Contactamos a la Iglesia? ¿Les contamos qué está pasando aquí?"

"Desafortunadamente, dudo que los dos tengamos alguna forma de ponernos en contacto con ellos", señaló Marisbury como siempre. "Los magos y la Iglesia no se llevan exactamente bien. Nunca tuve ninguna necesidad o razón para contactarlos. Sin embargo, escuché que los Tohsaka están en buenos términos con ellos ..."

"Estoy en el mismo barco que tú", suspiró Rin, frotando sus sienes. "Mi padre era el que tenía conexiones favorables, pero solo acudieron a miembros de bajo rango que no participaron en las decisiones ejecutivas. No hubieran podido ayudarnos".

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, aparentemente pensando en algo y sin gustarle particularmente lo que se le ocurriera.

"Sin embargo, hay una alternativa", comenzó mientras abría los ojos. "Podemos pedirle ayuda a Kotomine Kirei ... aunque no estoy seguro de cuán confiable sería ese sombrío sacerdote".

Marisbury asintió con la cabeza. "Una buena idea y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. El sacerdote es ciertamente un individuo interesante".

Shirou lo sabía mejor que nadie. Si bien no tenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia el hombre, podía decir que algo estaba mal con el sacerdote. Si eso lo hacía peligroso o no, se dejó a debate, pero se mantuvo con la certeza de que la presencia del hombre incomodaba a todos.

Pero en este punto ... ¿a quién más podrían ir? Además, se suponía que esto era parte de sus deberes. Si hubiera algo que amenazara la integridad de la Guerra del Grial, sería su trabajo ocuparse de eso.

"Entonces está arreglado", declaró Rin mientras volvía a sentarse. "Iremos a ver al falso sacerdote por la mañana y le pediremos ayuda".

"Espera", comenzó Shirou, confundido. "¿Por qué no podemos irnos ahora?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mirada diciendo: '¿Eres estúpido?' "Tú y Marisbury están demasiado cansados para intentar negociaciones con Kotomine. Debes estar centrado al cien por cien si planeas hacer un trato con el diablo, así que cállate y descansa un poco. No voy a enfrentar eso hombre espeluznante sola, ¿¡me escuchaste!? "

Shirou levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras Marisbury se rió entre dientes. No tenía sentido discutir con ella ahora, no cuando tenía un muy buen punto. La adrenalina que los había mantenido en pie se había desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo, dejándolo con una sensación de fatiga y dolor muscular. Más que nada, quería un colchón suave y cómodo para acostarse.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie y caminó como un zombi hacia la habitación más cercana, mientras Marisbury simplemente se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Rin miró a los dos con una mirada escrutadora antes de levantarse y retirarse al pasillo, encontrando el teléfono de su casa colocado en la pared. Al recogerlo, marcó los números necesarios antes de esperar un par de segundos.

Pronto, la línea hizo clic, y una voz que goteaba de diversión llegó a sus oídos.

"Son las últimas horas de la noche. ¿Por qué me llamas?"

"Porque tenemos un problema. Te veré en la mañana, falso sacerdote. Solo pensé que sería generoso y llamaría por adelantado", respondió Rin en un tono sin sentido. Ella no tenía paciencia para esto en este momento. "Y cuando lleguemos allí ... será mejor que nos ayudes, ¿entendido? Esto puede ser más grande que la maldita guerra".

El sacerdote guardó silencio, y ella pensó que debía haberlo sorprendido por un momento, pero su voz pronto regresó con una risita divertida.

"Muy bien. Es raro que hagas una solicitud tan seria. Ten la seguridad de que te trataré con la máxima ... hospitalidad".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y colgó el auricular, terminando la llamada.

"Hospitalidad, mi trasero ..." se quejó antes de regresar a su habitación para tomar una siesta rápida.

* * *

Mientras observaba a su Master irse, Archer se materializó en silencio en el pasillo. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia el receptor, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con el sacerdote al otro lado. De todos modos, el hombre era quizás su único aliado disponible. Incluso si él fuera quizás uno de los seres humanos más sucios y retorcidos del todo el planeta, no había duda de que era un hombre de muchos talentos.

Además, si él estuviera trabajando junto a ellos, sería más fácil vigilarlo. Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca como dice el dicho.

De todos modos, el sacerdote no tenía las respuestas a lo que buscaba. Solo alguien más podría iluminarlo.

Moviéndose a través de la mansión, rastreó la presencia familiar de Caster. La tarea resultó ser fácil, ya que era prácticamente imposible perder la gran cantidad de energía mágica que irradiaba ese sirviente. Era como si su presencia fuera como un sol, enviando un faro para que todos lo vieran. La cantidad era anormal para los estándares de un Servant, pero tenía sus sospechas del por qué.

Encontró al mago sentado en silencio en los niveles superiores junto a la ventana, inmóvil mientras miraba a través del cristal y hacia la luna.

"Caster, tenemos que hablar".

El hombre de cabello blanco volvió la cabeza y lo miró sin cambiar su expresión habitual, pero la luz en su ojo era diferente. Parecía ... preocupado.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?" Preguntó Caster, su voz robótica. "Tal vez ... en lo que respecta a lo que el anfitrión de Saber y mi maestro encontraron?"

Él asintió y lentamente se acercó hasta que estuvieron a una distancia cómoda.

"Sí", admitió. "Con respecto a lo que tu maestro y ese chico experimentaron ... no es un demonio ordinario, ¿correcto?"

Un breve cambio de emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Caster. Lentamente asintió en confirmación.

"De hecho. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Digamos que he experimentado ciertas firmas como la suya y lo que eso implica para el futuro".

Los dos compartieron una mirada y los ojos de Caster se dieron cuenta. El mago se levantó y lo miró de arriba abajo, captando cada detalle con sus ojos de observación.

"Ya veo ..." Murmuró, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras procesaba esta nueva información. "No eres un espíritu heroico normal, ¿verdad?"

Archer sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo soy".

"¿Un contraguardian?"

"Si."

Caster se dio la vuelta, su mano bajo la barbilla mientras su expresión se volvía grave. "Entonces la situación es la que temía ... Una gran calamidad está a punto de caer sobre este mundo y el lugar de nacimiento estará aquí en medio de esta Guerra del Grial".

"Correcto," Archer asintió. "Pero no fui convocado aquí para tratar con ese demonio que encontraste. No tenía idea de que algo como ella se manifestaría".

"¿Qué?" Caster se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. "Entonces ... ¿hay algo más también?"

"Mi misión con respecto a participar en la Guerra del Grial de Fuyuki es la eliminación del propio Grial", reveló Archer, sorprendiendo a Caster. "La razón es que el dispositivo está dañado por cierto Servant problemático. Si fuera convocado a este mundo, lanzará un torrente de maldiciones que ahogarán al mundo y extinguirán a la humanidad con horrible facilidad. Mi trabajo es destruirlo en el momento adecuado ".

"Maldito ..." Murmuró el mago. "¿Entonces quieres decir que todo esto es una farsa? No importa quién gane el Grial ... ¿el resultado final será el mismo?"

"A menos que puedas exorcizar mil millones de maldiciones, entonces sí", dijo Archer, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Usted puede ser el Rey de los Magos, dudo que incluso pueda hacerlo. Quizás sea una suerte que no haya podido colocar el último sigilo y convocarlo tan temprano, especialmente con ese otro monstruo corriendo".

Pero eso ciertamente hizo su vida mucho más difícil. Hubiera sido tan fácil cortar el Grial con Caladabolg y detener la propagación de todos los efectos de la maldición. Lamentablemente, la vida nunca fue tan fácil para él, incluso después de la muerte.

Caster guardó silencio mientras procesaba esta nueva información. Participó en esta guerra porque fue llamado, y sabía que Marisbury había apostado todo por su victoria en la guerra. Fue por eso que derramó muchos recursos para recuperar su anillo y usarlo como un medio para convocarlo. Si se diera cuenta de que el grial no le concedería un deseo, sino que desataría una terrible maldición sobre el mundo ...

Sacudió la cabeza. Marisbury solo tendrá que vivir con eso y confiar el futuro a su hija. Tenían asuntos más urgentes que abordar.

"El ser que encontraste ... debe ser un enemigo de la humanidad, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Archer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Caster asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, aunque debe ser un bebé. Por muy poderoso que fuera, parecía estar ... contenido. Mi contenedor no está en su mayor capacidad, por lo que es seguro asumir que el mundo no lo ha identificado como un verdadera amenaza ".

El sistema establecido para defender el mundo fue ciertamente efectivo para aplastar las amenazas que se han manifestado, pero sufrió graves contratiempos en forma de sus propias directrices estrictas. Si ciertos criterios no se cumplieron ni siquiera un poco, entonces la Contrafuerza no podrá actuar. Esos puntos ciegos estaban siendo explotados por ese demonio para acumular suficiente poder sin llamar la atención del sistema de defensa.

Ciertamente fue astuto. Si no fuera reconocido como una amenaza, entonces sus enemigos naturales no aparecerían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer".

Archer arqueó una ceja con curiosidad cuando el mago cerró los ojos, pero su respiración repentinamente se enganchó cuando el aire a su alrededor cambió de repente. En ese instante, todo el comportamiento de Caster cambió cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un tono suave que rodeaba sus iris.

"Había postergado el uso de estos ojos míos, porque las visiones que he visto son principalmente de dolor y sufrimiento", comenzó Caster, y Archer sintió como si su enfoque no estuviera realmente en él. De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera mirando a través de él. "Sin embargo, percibiré lo que normalmente no se puede ver. Los secretos que yacen en la oscuridad serán traídos a la luz ante mis ojos que ven a través de todo".

* * *

Tan pronto como el sol comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, el grupo comenzó su viaje a la iglesia. A pesar del brillo matutino que iluminaba su entorno, la iglesia seguía tan espeluznante como siempre.

Rin miró a Shirou y Marisbury, satisfecha sabiendo que parecían estar completamente despiertos. Al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a Kotomine Kirei sola.

"Tengan cuidado", advirtió cuando pasaron la silenciosa estatua de piedra y subieron los escalones hacia las puertas. "No se sabe lo que ese sacerdote nos tiene reservado. Si nos ayuda o no es un lanzamiento de moneda, pero sin duda será problemático de cualquier manera".

Marisbury asintió con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por mí. Centrémonos en lo que podemos lograr aquí".

Shirou se inquietó. "Dejaré la conversación para ustedes dos".

Para todo lo que era bueno era para balancear una espada. Hablar y navegar por las negociaciones era una tarea que estaba más allá de él y que mejor le quedaba a otra persona. Si sus habilidades sociales fueran una indicación, los magus experimentados serían mucho mejores de lo que estaba hablando.

"Muy bien, solo mantén tus ojos en él y asegúrate de que no intente nada sospechoso", le ordenó Rin antes de volverse hacia Marisbury. "Archer permanecerá en forma espiritual afuera. ¿Qué pasa con Caster?"

"Creo que Caster está acompañando a Archer", Marisbury se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Verá, no desea ser tomado por sorpresa en lugares cerrados. A pesar de las rarezas de su Servant, no se puede negar que servirá como un neutralizador efectivo de las amenazas físicas".

Caster había estado actuando extraño recientemente, lo que quiere decir que finalmente estaba comenzando a mostrar cierta apariencia de espectro emocional. De todos modos, cuando Marisbury lo cuestionó brevemente, el mago le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso y que solo estaba usando su magia para vigilar la casa.

Marisbury sospechaba que había más, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, su Servant nunca antes le había causado problemas.

"Entonces estamos listos para irnos", Rin se volvió hacia la puerta y levantó una mano, tocando la madera y haciendo que las bisagras gimieran. "¡Oi, sacerdote! ¡Estamos aquí!"

No tuvieron que esperar ni un segundo para escuchar el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic. La puerta se abrió lentamente y el anciano sacerdote los saludó con su sonrisa característica, carente de calidez.

Los escalofríos recorrieron las espaldas de Rin y Shirou, pero Marisbury simplemente lo sacudió con una sonrisa.

"Cuando nos conocimos, fueron solo ustedes dos", se dirigió a Shirou y Rin antes de volverse hacia Marisbury. "Sin embargo, parece que has recogido al aliado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto, maestro de Caster?"

Marisbury simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. "Porque son interesantes y los tiempos son bastante graves, me temo".

Kirei se rió entre dientes, aparentemente encontrando ese acto más divertido de lo que debería haber sido.

"En eso, podemos estar de acuerdo", el sacerdote abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que entraran. "Ven, hablemos de tus preocupaciones".

El trío entró en la iglesia y Kirei cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. La luz del sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación a través de las vidrieras, pero se sentía como si este lugar estuviera desprovisto de Dios a pesar de ser un lugar de culto. Shirou se sentó en uno de los bancos, colocando su katana cómodamente en su regazo. Su rostro estaba compuesto, pero se movía un poco en esta atmósfera desconocida. Rin y Marisbury parecían no verse afectados, quizás porque estaban acostumbrados a un campo de batalla donde se usaban palabras en lugar de armas.

Kirei se paró frente al altar y se volvió hacia ellos. "Ahora ... ¿qué es lo que los atormenta a todos? ¿Desean retirarse de la Guerra del Grial?" Una sonrisa tímida se formó en su rostro. "Si ese es el caso, con mucho gusto quitaré esos sellos de comando de tus manos".

"¡No es momento para bromas, Kirei!" Rin exclamó con ira, aunque no sirvió para nada más que hacer que la sonrisa del sacerdote se ensanchara. "Tenemos un problema grave en nuestras manos, y usted, como supervisor, tiene la responsabilidad de deshacerse de él".

"Ahora, ahora, Lady Tohsaka", Marisbury aplacó al demonio rojo con una reconfortante palmada en la espalda antes de volverse hacia el sacerdote. "Ha habido algunos acontecimientos imprevistos ... algo que ninguno de nosotros podría haber previsto".

Kirei permaneció en silencio, y Marisbury comenzó a explicarle todo. La mansión Matou, la creación de una realidad desconocida, y la aparición de un ser divino que parecía tener planes nefastos. Todo quedó al descubierto, pintando una imagen sombría para el futuro.

Cuando terminó, Kirei parecía entender la gravedad de la situación si su expresión neutral era algo por lo que pasar.

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y ganó una mirada pensativa. "Si lo que estás diciendo es para creerlo, entonces tendré que informar a la iglesia de inmediato. Los verdugos tendrán jurisdicción sobre este territorio y me temo que no podremos hacer nada más", dijo sonriendo. "¿Pero podrán llegar a tiempo?"

Marisbury sacudió la cabeza. "No podemos decirlo con certeza, pero es prudente que actuemos rápidamente. Si lo dejamos solo, solo continuará creciendo más poderoso ... y dudo que la Contrafuerza lo deje en paz".

"¿Contrafuerza?" Shirou repitió, sintiéndose un poco excluido en este momento. En serio, ¿sobre qué se estaban lanzando estos términos?

Por suerte, Marisbury parecía estar dispuesta a explicar. "Es un sistema establecido diseñado para proteger a la humanidad. Se podría decir que nació del deseo subconsciente de la humanidad de sobrevivir", levantó un dedo en una pose de lectura. "Es una fuerza invisible que puede actuar durante ciertos eventos cataclísmicos. Los magus han teorizado que la destrucción de Pompeya o incluso el hundimiento de la Atlántida se produjo a causa de la Contrafuerza".

Rin levantó el pulgar y se mordió la uña nerviosamente. "Si la Contrafuerza respondiera ... No podemos estar seguros de qué tipo de acción podría tomar. Por lo que sabemos, podría destruir toda la ciudad para asegurarse de eliminar la amenaza ".

Shirou palideció. ¿Destruir una ciudad entera? ¿Solo para eliminar una amenaza?

Kirei asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho. Ese sería un resultado bastante desafortunado. Hmph. Cuán cruel es la humanidad hacia sus propios hermanos..."

"Así que no tenemos más remedio que actuar, ¿entendido? Este no es el momento para centrarnos en el Grial", la mano de Rin se apretó en el banco frente a ella. "Así que necesitas usar tu autoridad como supervisor, ¿entendido? No solo por llamar a los verdugos, sino también por los otros Servant".

"¿Los otros Servant?" Los ojos de Kirei se entrecerraron antes de darse cuenta de a qué se refería. "Ah, ya veo. Sí, entiendo. Quieres que haga cumplir una alianza".

"Eres el único que puede hacer cumplir una alianza", explicó Marisbury. "Con su autoridad como supervisor, podemos garantizar la cooperación de los otros Servant. Me parece recordar que su padre hizo algo similar en la 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial".

"Hm ... supongo que tienes razón", sonrió Kirei, pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Muy bien, haré lo que se requiera de mi posición. ¿Has hablado de esto con los otros maestros?"

"El Master de Berserker no lo sabe, pero podemos ir a informarle", Rin frunció el ceño. "Pero a pesar de que hemos conocido a Lancer, ninguno de nosotros ha conocido a su Master. Tampoco hemos contactado con el Servant de la clase Rider, ni con el Servant de la clase Assassin".

Huh. Así es. Pensando en ello, Shirou no recordaba haber conocido a Rider o Assassin. ¿Quizás ya estaban muertos?

Kirei tarareó. "Bueno, poco importa. El Servant de la clase Rider pertenece a un miembro de la familia Matou. Ella no podrá ayudarte". Pasó los dedos por el altar. "En cuanto a Assassin ... no lo sé. Ni el Master ni el Servant se han registrado".

"Entonces somos cortos con un Servant ... aunque supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que sea la clase Assassin", se rió Marisbury sin humor.

Rin le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero ella podía entender de dónde venía. La mayoría de los Assassin no sobresalieron en la lucha de conflictos directos y se adaptaron más a matar a los amos. Si estuvieran luchando contra un demonio, requeriría tanta fuerza bruta como fuera posible para vencer la amenaza. Los trucos de un Assassin no tendrían utilidad para ellos aquí.

"En cuanto a Lancer," se detuvo Kirei. "Bueno, eso no será difícil. Déjamelo a mí".

Shirou sintió que había algo más en esa declaración, pero decidió no cuestionarla. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

Mirándolos, Kirei asintió una vez que se dio cuenta de que no había nada que discutir. "Entonces pediré un alto el fuego y una alianza temporal hasta que se resuelva el problema. A partir de ahora, la Guerra del Grial está en espera hasta que la amenaza se neutrali-"

El sacerdote fue cortado repentinamente cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Archer corrió adentro. Shirou se levantó rápidamente y Rin y Marisbury se giraron sorprendidos. La expresión del sirviente entró en pánico e inmediatamente alertó a todos de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"¡Master! ¡Abajo!"

Entonces la pared detrás del altar explotó, con una niebla púrpura que comenzó a filtrarse en la habitación.

* * *

Caster apareció rápidamente y extendió su mano, evitando que los escombros se estrellaran contra los presentes. Kotomine rápidamente retrocedió para estar junto a Shirou, quien se levantó y rápidamente desenvainó su espada.

Archer rápidamente proyectó sus espadas gemelas y se paró frente a Rin protectoramente, su mirada era mucho más seria que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto antes.

"Archer ..." Murmuró en estado de shock. "¿Como supiste?"

"Premonición de Caster", habló Archer, sin apartar los ojos de la nube de humo frente a él. "Sus ojos le dieron una visión de lo que estaba por venir. Afortunadamente, llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para que pudiéramos reaccionar".

Clarividencia EX, una habilidad en sí misma significaba que uno podría ver el pasado y el futuro a través de visiones. Podrían mostrar eventos desde alrededor de un par de minutos en el futuro hasta algunos años. Uno no siempre podía controlar cuándo o qué vieron, ni podía mostrar el camino que conduciría a un determinado evento. De todos modos, era una habilidad dada solo a los más poderosos. Uno no podría llamarse a sí mismo alguien que estuviera en la cima de todos los magus a menos que tuvieran esta habilidad.

Aún así, Caster lo vio como una bendición y una maldición. A veces veía eventos de los mayores triunfos de la humanidad ... otras veces observaba su posible caída. Sin embargo, debido a su posición, siempre se vio obligado a actuar como espectador y guía en lugar de intervenir directamente en la mayoría de los asuntos. Solo por la voluntad de Dios actuaría.

Más máquina que hombre como dirían.

Fue una suerte que sus ojos le permitieran dar testimonio de su peligro inminente. De lo contrario, es posible que no hayan tenido la oportunidad de responder a tiempo.

"Quédate detrás de nosotros", habló Caster mientras flotaba junto a Archer. Apretó el puño y los escombros se desintegraron, dispersándose en el aire. "Esta no es una amenaza ordinaria. No se equivoquen, este peligro está relacionado con lo que proviene de la casa Matou".

Eso explicaba la niebla púrpura. La calidad y la cantidad no eran las mismas que cuando habían entrado en el extraño reino, pero era suficiente para poner a todos al límite. La neblina púrpura se aferró al suelo en tenues zarcillos, extendiéndose misteriosamente por la habitación como para asimilar todo aquí.

El sonido de pasos se escuchó desde el agujero en la pared, y un hombre pronto entró.

"Así que pudiste reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Como era de esperar de aquellos que se han ganado su lugar en el Trono de los Héroes".

Un hombre atravesó el agujero y plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje de la vieja escuela de la época victoriana. Una corbata azul colgaba de su cuello, mantenida en su lugar por un collar desordenado. Su cabello azul estaba despeinado y desordenado, balanceándose en la brisa y extrañamente le recordaba a Shirou a las algas. Sus ojos rojos estaban entrecerrados en rendijas, similares a las de una víbora viciosa lista para atacar.

Por alguna razón ... se sentía como si lo hubiera visto antes. O al menos, algo bastante similar a este hombre.

Gah! Estaba en la punta de su lengua, ¡pero sabía que la respuesta estaba allí!¡¿Qué era?!

"Es una pena. Para todos ustedes haberse reunido en un lugar como este ... y en un área tan apartada ... Eso hará que la cacería sea demasiado corta para que pueda disfrutar de esto". El hombre levantó el puño y lo apretó, dejando que la tela se apretara entre sus dedos mientras suspiraba. "No importa. Tarde o temprano, seran exterminados. La diosa ha considerado tus vidas como perdidas. Estoy aquí para llevar a cabo su voluntad".

Rin se erizó ante eso y miró al hombre, su miedo rápidamente se sacudió y se olvidó. "¡¿Y tú quién eres ?! ¿Un Servant?"

"Soy un magus", respondió el hombre con brusquedad, su tono no tenía ningún indicio de mentira. "Al igual que tú y ese niño de allá ... Soy alguien que camina hacia adelante para promover mis propios intereses".

Marisbury frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que el hombre no se dirigía a Shirou como había pensado inicialmente. "¿Niño? Le ruego me disculpe, mi misterioso amigo, pero no soy un niño. Soy un Lord de la Torre del Reloj".

"Sí, sí, el señor que preside el departamento de Astrología", arrugó la nariz del hombre. "Conocí a tus antepasados antes de que nacieras, no creas que no reconocería la semejanza de tu padre".

La declaración del hombre hizo que Marisbury se congelara. ¿Este hombre conocía a sus antepasados? Entonces debe haber sido mayor de lo que su apariencia sugería. No era raro que un mago utilizara magia para extender sus vidas y su juventud, pero había muy pocos que realmente pudieran realizar tal ritual correctamente sin destruir su cuerpo o ego. Lo que estaba ante ellos debe haber sido un mago excelente, pero si no lo hubiera dicho, podría haberlo confundido con un sirviente. La energía mágica que irradiaba estaba más allá de la pureza y la cantidad de un mago moderno.

"Ah, ya veo", tarareó Kirei, aunque su rostro en realidad se crispó con cierto disgusto. "No te reconocí al principio. Tu apariencia es diferente, sin mencionar que el olor tuyo está enmascarado de alguna manera, pero las huellas de quién fuiste una vez son inconfundibles para mí".

"¿Qué? ¿Conoces a este chico, Kirei?" Rin parpadeó sorprendido.

Kirei se rió secamente en respuesta. "También lo conoces, Rin. Mira de cerca y observa. ¿A quién te recuerda más? Personalidad aparte, solo hay una persona con la que puedes compararlo, ¿no?"

Rin frunció el ceño y miró al mago por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran al darse cuenta. "E-Espera un minuto ... ¡eso no puede ser!"

Shirou la miró preocupada mientras su boca se abría lentamente en estado de shock e incredulidad. "¿Rin?"

"Esto es imposible ... ¿Cómo puede 'eso' convertirse en esto?" Rin balbuceó, luciendo visiblemente estresado.

El rostro del hombre se movió divertido por su reacción. "Puedo entender tu confusión, pero hay una explicación clara para todo esto", extendió los brazos ampliamente. "Es un regalo que me dio esa diosa ... la que reside en mi hogar. Estaría agradecido ... si eso no significara que estaba encadenada a ella como un maldito cachorro", su mirada se parecía algo un poco apologético. "Así que guarda rencor, si es necesario, pero ten en cuenta que esto no es personal. Me han llamado para deshacerte de ti".

Extendió la mano y reveló un conjunto completo de sellos de comando, retorcidos de una manera que se parecía a lo que parecía ser una serpiente con un par de alas. La marca latía roja de poder, lo que significaba la autoridad que tenía sobre el más fuerte de los familiares.

"Volviendo a mi mejor momento, no hay necesidad de ocultar esta farsa por más tiempo. ¡Descarto el título de Matou y reclamo mi verdadera identidad!"

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el cabello de Shirou comenzó a ponerse de punta. Su agarre apretó su espada, y se dio cuenta de que todos los demás también se estaban preparando para una pelea. Las manos de Rin ahora sostenían varias joyas entre sus dedos, y Kotomine Kirei había sacado varias cuchillas, sosteniéndolas de la misma manera. La boca de Marisbury se movía, murmurando lo que solo podía adivinar eran hechizos en voz baja.

"¡Ahora!" El hombre rugió. "¡Yo, Makiri Zolgen, te convoco, monstruo de la Isla sin forma! ¡Aparece ante nosotros y devora a los enemigos de nuestra diosa!"

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el suelo explotó. Pronto, un agujero abierto comenzaba a formarse, revelando el sótano debajo.

Shirou rápidamente se arrastró hacia un lado y se zambulló en un suelo estable, Kotomine saltando a su lado. Desafortunadamente, Rin y Marisbury habían estado demasiado cerca de la apertura y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Los Masters y Servants fueron enviados cayendo en la oscuridad de abajo, gritando estridentemente de Rin acompañándolos.

Los ojos rojos de Makiri Zolgen se volvieron hacia ellos, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Kotomine Kirei ... Si mal no recuerdo, mi antiguo yo fue muy cauteloso contigo. Temía que hubieras decidido destruir su alma debilitada y lo derribes antes de que pudiera cumplir su deseo".

"No negaré que estuve tentado de hacerlo", respondió Kirei fríamente mientras se metía la mano en la manga. Para sorpresa de Shirou, el sacerdote sacudió su muñeca y tres cuchillas aparentemente se materializaron en los espacios entre sus manos. "Siempre estabas deslizándote donde no pertenecías".

"Hm ... Quizás lo mismo podría decirse de ti", murmuró Zolgen mientras daba un paso adelante, con zarcillos de energía mágica visibles dentro de la palma de su mano. "Me recuerdas a Grigori Rasputín. Dejando a un lado la apariencia externa, eres casi idéntico en personalidad. Es asqueroso".

Kirei permaneció en silencio y en su lugar se volvió hacia Shirou, haciéndole señas para que se pusiera de pie. "Levanta tu espada, muchacho. Puede que no sea un Servant, pero es un mago que ha dejado su huella en el mundo iluminado por la luna. No lo subestimes bajo ninguna circunstancia".

"Lo sé", gruñó Shirou mientras se levantaba. "Deberías concentrarte más en ti mismo".

Zolgen lo miró con curiosidad mientras levantaba su espada, estudiando la hoja con un ojo crítico.

"Qué interesante ... la fusión de un espíritu heroico y un humano ha llevado a algo bastante interesante", dijo Zolgen, con la voz goteando con una curiosidad apenas contenida. "Me pregunto qué tipo de datos podría obtener solo estudiándote ..."

"Eso no va a suceder", gruño Shirou, luchando contra el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. La posibilidad de terminar como el juguete de este hombre no le sentaba bien.

La sonrisa de Zolgen era completamente depredadora.

"Ya lo veremos."

* * *

"¡Archer!" Rin dejó escapar un chillido cuando el pánico comenzó a apoderarse y ella comenzó a agitar los brazos como si fueran un conjunto de alas. Lamentablemente, ella no era un pájaro.

Afortunadamente, Archer respondió fácilmente a su llamada a pesar del cambio repentino de los acontecimientos. Acercándose a ella, la atrajo a sus brazos y se preparó para el impacto mientras el suelo se acercaba rápidamente. Sus tobillos absorbieron la conmoción cuando se estrellaron contra el piso de abajo, dejando a Rin ilesa además de que su respiración la dejó sin aliento por un momento.

"Uwah ..." Rin gimió cuando Archer la decepcionó suavemente.Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura. "Eso fue lo peor ..."

"No bajes la guardia, Tohsaka", advirtió Marisbury cuando él y Caster flotaron para aterrizar junto a ellos. "El enemigo está a nuestro alrededor".

"Es el Servant Rider", declaró Caster mientras estaba de pie junto a Archer, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente como si estuviera perturbado. "Pero hay algo mal ... Estoy detectando un cambio anormal en el aire. Es como si la presencia estuviera ... experimentando algún tipo de cambio".

Tan pronto como dijo eso, algo salió disparado de las sombras a una velocidad vertiginosa. Caster se teletransportó a sí mismo y a Marisbury fuera del camino, dejando a Archer para defenderse por medios físicos. Se paró frente a Rin y rápidamente levantó sus espadas, defendiéndose de una patada que habría enviado a su maestro volando contra la pared.

Las espadas de Archer fueron aplastadas rápidamente cuando su oponente rápidamente trajo la otra pierna con una asombrosa muestra de fuerza física. Antes de que pudiera llegar otro ataque, Caster rápidamente disparó una bola de fuego hacia el misterioso atacante, obligándolos a retroceder.

Aprovechando la oportunidad para recuperar el aliento, Archer se encontró asimilando quién era su oponente, y era alguien que definitivamente reconoció de su vida pasada.

Pero todo estaba tan ... mal.

Rider, la belleza de cabello púrpura que había sido convocada por Sakura y había servido a Shinji, se paró frente a él. Su figura era exactamente como la recordaba. Un cuerpo altamente entrenado con piernas excepcionalmente poderosas que podrían aplastar fácilmente el acero. Una venda púrpura cubría sus ojos, evitando que aquellos que la miraban se convirtieran instantáneamente en piedra. Se agarraron dos clavos de hierro en cada mano, conectados por una delgada cadena desgastada por el óxido.

Pero la principal diferencia que tenía ahora era que había un ala dorada que sobresalía de su espalda. Le dio un aspecto de ángel caído, lo cual era apropiado teniendo en cuenta que Zolgen se había referido a ella como el monstruo de la Isla sin Forma.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, fue mucho más malévolo y monstruoso de lo que recordaba.

"Qué reflejos rápidos," canturreó, su voz una vez monótona con un toque de diversión burlona. "Una pena ... si no me hubieran ordenado matarte, te habría mantenido como mi pequeña mascota. No eres como esos hombres débiles que aparecieron en mi orilla hace muchos eones", su mirada Se volvió hacia Caster. "Y tú ... hueles como un rey, pero no como ninguno que haya visto".

Caster permaneció en silencio, sin dignificar esa declaración con una respuesta. La cara de Rider se crispó y ella se volvió hacia él.

"Mi diosa estaba preocupada por ti. No entiendo por qué, ¡pero trataré contigo aquí y ahora!"

Con una velocidad explosiva, se lanzó hacia adelante. La distancia entre ellos se había cruzado tan rápido que incluso los ojos de Archer no pudieron rastrearla por completo. Si hubiera sido un espíritu heroico normal, ese ataque habría significado una muerte segura.

Pero Caster simplemente levantó la mano en respuesta, formando una barrera entre ellos. El ataque de Rider fue bloqueado, liberando una onda de choque que envió grietas en la pared a su alrededor. Rider gruñó y apuñaló hacia adelante una vez más, pero la barrera aún se mantenía fuerte.

Marisbury sonrió. "No subestimes a mi sirviente. El Rey de Magecraft está delante de ti. Sus hechizos son más que suficientes para lidiar con un monstruo de la Era de los Dioses".

"Asombroso", murmuró Rin con asombro mientras estaba parada detrás de la barrera protectora. Había escuchado las historias de Salomón antes, el que sentó las bases del Magecraft moderno, pero nunca imaginó cuán poderoso sería en persona. Una barrera erigida rápidamente pudo detener el ataque de uno de los espíritus heroicos más famosos del mundo.

El monstruo de la Isla sin forma ... que solo podía hacer referencia a Medusa la Gorgona. Esa venda en los ojos solo cerró el trato.

Rider siseó. "No pienses que esta barrera te salvará. ¡Incluso si mis golpes no pueden alcanzarte, mi mirada lo hará!"

"¡Rin, Marisbury, mira hacia otro lado!" Ordenó Archer.

Los dos maestros rápidamente cerraron los ojos y desviaron la mirada cuando Rider dejó caer la venda de sus ojos. Sus ojos morados los miraban, las pupilas cuadradas quemaban agujeros en su propio ser. Archer apretó los dientes cuando comenzó a sentir que las células en su cuerpo se solidificaban lentamente. Su resistencia mágica simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener el misterio de la petrificación.

Afortunadamente, tenía un mago de primer nivel de su lado. Simplemente agitando su mano, Archer sintió que la petrificación comenzaba a disminuir. Una tonalidad blanca había envuelto todo su cuerpo, que se dio cuenta de que era una barrera protectora que sirvió para protegerse de la magia letal.

"¡Maldita sea!" Rider aulló cuando sus ojos se estrecharon en rendijas. "¡No creas que esta barrera se mantendrá en contra de todo mi poder!"

Mientras decía eso, otro ala dorada brotó de su espalda. Su forma física comenzó a crecer y su cabello morado se volvió más oscuro y largo. Las escamas comenzaron a crecer junto a sus pies y una cola brotó lentamente detrás de ella, enroscándose en el suelo y haciendo que sus pies abandonaran el suelo mientras se levantaba.

Su vestido negro rasgó las costuras a medida que su forma se hizo más grande. Pronto estalló por completo, revelando su forma desnuda con solo varias escamas negras que sirven para cubrir sus regiones privadas.

"Su contenedor está cambiando a un ritmo mayor", anunció Caster, con los ojos brillantes. "No es algo que deba encontrarse en la Guerra del Grial ... Es algo de las clases Extra, no incluido en los siete contenedores originales destinados a luchar entre sí. Este está lleno de ira contra la humanidad, la ira es tan grande que amenaza con destruir a los que se acercan sin discriminación. Ella es ... una clase de los Avenger ".

Archer maldijo. "¿Avenger? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Parece que su habilidad de Innocent Monster sacó a relucir este lado de ella. El uso excesivo comenzó a revertirla al antiguo monstruo conocido como 'Gorgona'".

"¡Archer!" Rin chilló, sus ojos todavía completamente cerrados. "¡Destrúyela! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! ¡No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero tienes que tratar con ella ahora!"

"Respaldalo, Caster", ordenó Marisbury. "Te proporcionaré energía mágica. Haz lo que hay que hacer".

Archer y Caster asintieron, preparándose para que Rider no, Gorgon, volviera a mirarlos. Descubrió sus dientes, revelando colmillos que fácilmente podrían romper una bestia demoníaca por la mitad.

"He devorado a innumerables héroes como ustedes dos", gruñó Gorgon, su voz literalmente goteando veneno. "Te caerás como el resto. ¡Si no sucumbes a la petrificación, entonces simplemente haré las cosas al antiguo estilo!"

Con un poderoso rugido, cargó hacia adelante, revelando por qué era uno de los monstruos más famosos de toda la historia humana.


End file.
